


Mass Effect Warlord

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: John Shepard was asleep for over 3 and a half years. Now back the galaxy is in ruins due to the Reaper attack. No longer ruled by the Citadel but by power hungy Warlords, John must step up to the plate and become one himself only to find the Galaxy is a much more dangerous place then when he left it. AU (Reapers attacked much earlier) Smut, Harem.





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda Lawson looked at the holopad in her hand. Things were getting bad, she much like the Illusive man, thought that they would have more time but they didn't. After Cerberus recovered Shepard's body the Reapers attacked in full force. No one was prepared for this, rioting, food shortages, decease. All of those things happen within three weeks of their arrival. But that was two years go, two years of war against the Reapers. The raven haired woman looked to the body of Shepard on the table. 

He was the only chance the galaxy had but he was far from ready from being woken up. If only they had time, she walked over to him and looked over his body. Orange web like cracks where all over his skin, but those where slowly being healed by his body. This would take months, and she knew it. Looking behind her she could see soldiers and scientists running out of their labs, and evacuation order was given. They where panicking for their own lives and no one could blame them, this was a war that no one was prepared for. 

But she did get a message from Anderson asking her and any Cerberus personnel to help with a project that could take out the Reapers. It was the best shot for them and she knew it regardless of her loyalties. Her hand moved onto Shepard's muscular chest, his heartbeat pulsed up her arm. That beat, she didn't want to leave she couldn't. But she had to to save the galaxy, if not for humanity then at least for the survivors. She was torn between her duty, and her mission, she didn't know what to do. The door behind her opened and a dark skinned man in a black uniform walked in. 

“Miranda, it's time.” he said. “we have to go.”

“You go Jacob, I have to stay.” she said firmly.

“Miranda, you know as well as I do that the Reapers track life signs. We have already deleted this place from all record's, he'll be safe. If you say he'll most assuredly die along with you.” 

“But he's the best chance we have, if only we have a bit more time.” she tried to say but Jacob grabbed her.

“Miranda listen. We have to go, set the cryo sequence, we will come back for him I promise. After the war is over the new galaxy will need him.”

Miranda sighed and nodded, turning to the console she typed in a few keys and a glass dome then covered Shepard. A moment later his body was then covered in ice. Looking at Jacob the two nodded before moving out of the room and to the ships. As the last people got onto the shuttle, the lights powered down one by one, then life support then the mech recharge stations. Only one this was still being powered, a lone cryopod in a lab. 

Inside the pod like a reverse sleeping beauty John Shepard waited there for someone to come and save him. 

OOOOO year and a half later. 

The lights in the lab turned on as a three man team walked in. Two of them in a white and orange armour with the third was in a white and black hexagonal gridded bodysuit. While the two in armour had helmets on, the woman had a breathing mask on. It had been three and a half years since the Reapers, a year and a half before she was forced to leave. She remembered refusing to run, but in the end she froze him and followed Jacob. 

Now she had no choice but to resurrect him. Things where getting too out of hand. If anyone could save the galaxy he could. 

“Keep an eye out.” she ordered. 

The two nodded as she walked up to the main controls and activated the thawing possess. The dome over him opened and the ice began to disappear the man groaned as his eyes began to open. He groaned but couldn't see yet as he sat up. Two hands helped up up and off the table, his vision cleared and he could see a beautiful woman. She had long raven black hair and her body looked like it was moulded to perfection. But even in his haze he recognised the emblem on her chest, Cerberus, moving as fast as he could he grabbed her pistol and pushed her back aiming the weapon at her. 

“Who are you?” he asked as the two soldiers behind her pointed their weapons at him.

“Shepard clam down, you've been asleep for three years.” she said holding her hands up in a non threatening manner. “My name is Miranda Lawson, scientific advisor for Cerberus, or at least what's left of it.”

“What do you mean what's left of it.” he asked trying to support himself on the pod. 

“The Reapers, they attacked four months after the battle of the Citadel.” she said with clear anger and fear in her voice. “We managed to stop them, but the galaxy, there's only a couple of million left.”

“What?” he asked before he fainted onto the bed dropping the weapon.

Miranda moved up to him and checked his pulse. Feeling it she sighed in relief, she indicated to one of the soldiers to help her. One of them came up and took a hold of his arm, the two the dragged him out. The other soldier moved out in front, the place may have been abandoned but that doesn’t mean that there was no one around. Scavengers maybe there to take what they could, those people can be violent. They took the short way to a nearby airlock in the labs where their ship was. Suddenly the point man stopped and held their arm up. 

A clatter could be heard, he looked around but it was too dark to see. Turing on their night vision the soldier moved up slowly and carefully moved up to a ledge and looked down. Two Batarian soldier's looked around with lights on. Their armour was mostly red along with a red hand print on their faces. The soldier cursed under their breath before picking up a pen and throwing it. It landed with a loud clatter making the two Batarians move towards the sound fast. The soldier then indicated to the two to move. 

Miranda and the other soldier moved as quietly as they could along the balcony to the other side of the labs. They moved passed each rooms slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. If there where two scavengers then they’re where likely more. The airlock was not too far now, as they turned gunfire whizzed over their heads. Looking back they saw two humanoid figures firing their weapons at them. The free soldier moved so that the two carrying Shepard could move faster. Aiming soldier opened fire at the humanoids, the rounds impacted the shields as the two focused fire on the soldier. As the soldiers shield was depleted a round hit the helmet blinding this soldier making them take it off. 

A brown haired human looked at the scavengers with hate in eyes. She picked up a grenade and threw it at the two. It detonated taking out their shields killing them. Getting up she then followed the other two. The other scavengers must have heard the shots as the sound of quick footsteps met their ears. They needed to hurry, moving around the corridors thy soon found the airlock. Miranda left the carrying of Shepard to the other soldier as she moved up and began to type in a few keys. The door opened and the soldier carrying Shepard went in first, Miranda followed then the brow haired soldier. As soon as she jumped in the door closed and the hissing of the cycle sounded. The ship they where on then detached from the station and took off. 

The three rested up against the wall as decontamination cycle activated.

“Hey, guy's cut it a little close why not?” a voice over the comm said. 

“Joker not now.” Miranda said massaging her forehead. 

“I'm just saying. Besides EDI picked up several ships from The Omega Alliance.” Joker said over the comm.

“Great.” the brown haired soldier muttered. “That means the other Warlords knew about this place.”

“But that doesn't mean they know about Shepard.” Miranda defended. “Project Lazarus, was highly classified, need to know project. Few people outside the project knew about it, even then the Reapers slaughtered billions. It's doubtful that many people know about it even now.” looking down at her hands she knew that there was always the possibility that someone told the Warlords. 

She survived, so why not anyone else? The door to the ship opened and Chackwas walked in, she moved over to Shepard's body and did a quick examination of it. 

“He seems to be fine.” she said. “Let's get him to the med bay.”

The soldier who carried him in took the commander's arm over his shoulder and helped him up with Chackwas' help. The two carried him along the neck of the ship to the lift. Getting on it they rode it down to the second floor and carried the commander into the med bay. They layed him down on one of the beds as Miranda came down and looked in through the glass. The soldier left the med-bay as Chackwas began to do a more comprehensive examination of the commander's body. 

OOOOO

London was destroyed, but some of it had survived, it survived two devastating world wars, riots and terrorist attacks. But this time it may not get rebuilt. Hyde park was home to over a few hundred people in makeshift housing, much like slums of Africa. While people did live in houses across the city it was agreed they the people needed to be close together so they can be monitored. Not to far away was the Alliance command building which was used as command and control for the survivors on earth, alien or otherwise. 

Admiral Hackett looked over the destroyed London with a sigh. There were at least 1 million people on earth over 20 different sectors. That was around 50,000 people per 1 sector, but at least three of them where farming area's making those ones just a few hundred. Life had been hard form them over the passed three and a half years. Rationing, restriction and martial law where all enforced to make sure they'd have a stable way to survive. 

“Admiral Hackett sir.” said a communication's officer. 

“Yes?” he said not looking in the direction of the officer. 

“The mission was a success, they're bringing Shepard in now.” 

Hackett smiled at that. “Finally, someone who can save us from this mess.”

OOOOO

With Shepard on the bed Miranda looked tough the glass as a dark brown haired woman came up.

“Miranda,” she called walking up next to her. “Why are you looking at him?” 

“I'm just, well.. thinking about something Ashley.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Shepard, he's the perfect human, he just the right amount of gene's for anyone to continue the human race.” she stroked her chin. “It might be a good idea for him to have a harem that includes us.”

Ashley's face tuned deep red. “WHAT?” she asked out loud. “I have to get into a harem outfit and dance the seven veils for him?” 

Miranda turned to her. “I never said any of that.” 

Ashley's face turned red as she looked away in shame. “I'm not sharing him.” she said forcefully. 

“It's for the betterment of mankind and everyone. Besides other Warlords have harem's, why shouldn't he?”

Ashley didn't say anything as she looked though the glass. Miranda did have a point, but deep down she didn't want to share the commander with anyone, let alone someone from Cerberus. But then again they did help out more often then not. Few Warlords didn’t have harems, times had changed form a more or less civilised galaxy to a techno feudal one filled with corruption and war. Since the Reapers attacked everything had changed, and not just the idea's but the people as well. They where reduced to a feudal like era which technology playing a part. 

She sighed and looked at Miranda. The two had the best of enemy's relationship, Miranda, without know knowing Shepard personally fell for him while she was working on him during project Lazarus. She made no secret about her feelings, neither did Ashley who loved him since the chase after Seren. The truth was she saw the logic in what Miranda was saying, but how would John react. 

Chackwas then came out of the med-bay and joined the two. 

“So how is he?” the two asked at the same time while looking to the doctor.

“Well, for the most part Miranda, you did a good job putting him back together. He's fine, the eeg shows his normal brain patterns from when he was alive. However doing his blood work showed me something that I'm not sure how to explain.” she handed Miranda a holopad. “He has nanites in his blood stream.” 

Miranda said nothing as she looked though the information. “How is this possible?” she finally asked.

“I don't know but the technology seems to be similar to Collector tech.” 

Ash looked to the doctor in shock. “How? I thought me and my team took out the Collector base.” 

“You did.” Miranda muttered making the soldier look to her. “This was done before the collector base. For some reason they injected him with something, either as an act of rebellion or huskafacation. I think it's safe to assume the we can rule out huskfacation.”

“Agreed, he would already be a husk right now. But the nanites however did repair him while he was in cryo. The possess only affects biological tissue not machines, they repaired what you couldn't. They also have seemed to affected his muscular structure, he's stronger before the Normandy blew. Regeneration, sight, reflexes even his genitals have all changed.”

At the word genitals the two blushed as they had both seen him under the clothing he wore. But that's when Miranda noticed something on the info she was given. 

“Wait, this says' that his sperm has the nanites inside.” 

“Yes, I did a few tests and it appears that no only if he has sex with someone, no only will he get them pregnant, the nanites will also transfer into the partner's blood. Aside from getting pregnant they will also become like Shepard in terms of the body being stronger. The pregnancy will also last for half the time of a normal human pregnancy, as for other races I don't know. But results show that if he mates with a Quarrian, then that Quarrian will conceive the first human-quarrian hybrid.”

Ashley remembered Tali talking on how she admired Shepard, but the way she talked about it, it seemed to Ashley that she loved him. But given that she sat Tali as a sister it didn't matter too much. Just then a hologram of a humanoid EDI appeared on one of her holo pads.

“We'll arrive at earth in 2 hours, I've already alerted medical they'll be ready for the worst when we arrive.” she said before disappearing. 

“Wonder how he'll react when we get to sector 1.” Miranda muttered.

“You and me both.” Ashley said as she gently rubbed her left eye tattoo. 

OOOOO

Capitan Vakrian looked around the slums as he made his rounds. Looking around he could only imagining the refugee camps during the war, those places where worse then this. Few guards to watch over them, no organization and rampant looting. While human police had to deal with this, the methods used differed from Turrian ways of policing, which where more along the lines military police. 

What was left of the London police force had their own way of doing things, granted some things he didn't like but they did get results. They kept the peace, even in this mess. He learned in school that humans tended to be a mix of most of the other races, like someone put a boiling pot of all their skills and made humanity. Like his teacher said, 'Humans may look ugly, but they are smarter and creative then they look'. 

The buildings that where around him where around two to three stories high with bridges connecting one street to the other. Some of the more privileged, and xenophobic humans didn't like this change but others did, especially the ones who lived in the countryside. Despite not knowing them too well Garrus could tell that the British where as tough as the stories said they where, probably even more so. Even during the war normal civilians came doubt with whatever they had and fought against the Reapers, well all those who didn't run. 

His comm then activated.

“Officer Vakrian?” a female voice came on.

“I'm here Traynor, what's up?” he said. 

“I just got word SR3 is in system.” 

“I'm on my way alert the others.” he said running through the street.

“Already on it.”

OOOOO

A ship similar to the Normandy landed in a clearing where which was made for ships. A medical transport was waiting for them along with two doctors. The ramp lowered allowing for Chackwas and Ashley to bring Shepard down on a stretcher. They where followed by Joker who was supported by a silver metallic woman, Miranda, three engineers and one soldier. The minimum amount for crew needed for an operation like this. 

Chackwas and Ashley brought the commander onto the medical vehicle while Miranda. Joker and the metallic woman got onto a different transport. The vehicles then took off and headed for Alliance command. It didn't take long, as soon as they landed the commander was rushed out on a mobile bed and was taken into Command with Chackwas taking the lead explaining to the doctors what needed to be done. Ashley and Miranda walked into the lobby where Garrus, Tali and Liara waited for them. 

“So.” Garrus said. “He is alive.” 

Ashley nodded and looked to the doors where he was taken. “When their done, let's take turns watching over him till he wakes. When he does call the other's, its best if we all explain what has happened.” 

As joker walked in everyone nodded. 

OOOOO

John groaned as his eyes began to open, it was dark where ever he was. A figure with brown hair came into sight. She moved closer to him before binging up her omni-tool sand said something before she closed it. She then moved in closer as his eyes adjusted.

“John can you hear me?” she said. 

His eyes now fully adjusted could see Ashley in front of him. His heart raced as he moved fast and embraced her, but gravity brought them both onto the bed. She giggled slightly before embracing him. He then let go of her allowing her to sit back on her chair.

“Oww.” he muttered.

“You'll be sore for the next few day's John. How are you feeling?”

“Like my body's been through a meat grinder.”

“Well that's not too far from the truth.” Ashley said softly. 

He a good look at her now, she looked the same, but her hair was down and there was a tattoo of three bars under her eye. The first being long, the second being smaller and the third being the smallest. There was also a scar on the right side of her forehead, but it was only a line little else.

“Ash, what happened? Why the tattoo?” he asked. 

She looked at him before looking down at her hand then to the door. “It's a long story. It would be better is everyone is here to tell you.”

Just then Garrus walked in, John looked to his Turrian friend. He has changed, the right side of his face was covered in scars but there was no mistaking that face paint. 

“Shepard old buddy.” he said walking up and holding out his hand which the commander slapped.

“Garrus, still as ugly as ever.” John said making the Turrian laugh before he sat down. 

Tali came in next who jumped on the commander. “John you're alive.”

As she landed on his he sat up in pain. “Tali, please get off.” 

“Oh...” she said giggling slowly before finding a seat in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Liara was next, as she walked in John noticed that she had an air of experience about her. Unlike the others who wore something similar to what they wore on the Normandy Liara wore a white coat of some kind but with clear metal pieces on. Her face had also been painted with white stripes on her forehead and cheeks. As she walked in she smiled.

“Commander.” she said before taking a seat. 

Just then two people walked in, one was clearly Joker the other was a metallic woman who helped him to a spare seat. Joker smiled a big smile. 

“Commander, long time no see huh?” he said making John's brow rise questionably. 

The last one was someone who the commander hadn't seen in a long time, Admrial Hackett who just stood in the doorway. 

“Commander welcome back.” he said.

“Sir, I'd salute you but.” John said looking down at his bed ridden state. 

“Don't worry, I'm sure you have questions. Who want's to go first?”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a good few moments before Ashley began to talk. 

“John, after the Normandy exploded what do you remember?” 

“I remember blacking out, due to a lack of oxygen.” he said. “Then waking up to see a raven haired woman.”

Ash nodded at that. “The time between those two memories was three and a half years, you where dead for most of that.”

“Three and a half years?” he asked stunned. “I was dead for three and a half years?”

“According to the expert, you where dead for at least a year and a bit. But a month after the Normandy exploded the Reapers attacked.”

“What?”

Garrus felt time to take over. “After the Normandy was destroyed the Council, alliance and all governments ignored your warnings. Within a week all your claims where said to be of stress, but that ended a month later when the Reapers attacked. The Battarians where first then the homeworlds, governments where gone in a matter of days.”

John couldn't speak as Liara took over. “It wasn't a war it was a slaughter, in the two years we fought we lost billions of people from all races. Hell even the Turrians where no match for them, but using the Archives on Mars we found an old Prothian weapon to use against the Reapers. With whatever we could muster we built the weapon and used it to take out the Reapers.”

Joker then spoke up. “The weapon took out all the Reapers from here to kingdom come by using the relays as an amp. Within a few hours they where all dead, gone. We had won.”

“But at a terrible price.” Tali spoke up. “When the dust cleared there was only a few million of us left from all races. Even the Qurrians, but with the void the governments left, people decided to take over territory for themselves. People generally refer to these people as Warlords.”

“Like in the old day's before mass effect technology.” Ashley spoke up. “You know kings and quests, swords and sandals, that kind of thing.” 

John was almost too shocked for words as he lay back on the bed. “Three and a half years?” he muttered. “and all that happened?” 

“Yeah…...”Ashley muttered as she stroked her tattoo. “That's not counting the stories we have.” 

They sat there is silence, a long uncomfortable silence before John decided to speak up. “If all this happened, why do you need me?” 

“We need you because you are the only person who can save us.” Hackett spoke up. “Shepard, out of everyone we know Cerberus chose you for a reason. They spent billions trying to get you back, for the reason that you stood for something. Not just an idea, but a symbol that people can rally behind, your perfect for the role of Warlord.”

“Wait, you brought me back so that I could become a Warlord?”

“Things have been getting out of hand Commander, the other Warlords are at each other's throats, it's only a matter of time before they come for Earth and the rest of us. The galaxy needs unity more then ever, and I can think of no one more qualified then you. Will you do it?”

John just smiled. “Well since you when to all this trouble to bring me back, I'd be a fool not. “I'll become your Warlord.” with that everyone just smile as a new chapter began.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days in bed, John was up and moving but with the help of crutches. Even then he was only allowed to stay within the confines of the hospital. He was brought up to speed on his 'condition'. He didn't like the fact that he had machines in his body but there was little the doctors could do about it. For the most part he spent most of his time in the gym, the nanites where still fixing his body but there was no harm in doing a bit of exercise. 

The orange web that was on his body had slowly disappeared. On the right right side of his jaw what was left of the web was still there. He wasn't concerned about it, he was more concerned with Ashley. Whenever he asked her about the Warlords she kept quiet and stroked her tattoo. It was a complete personality change, something he never expected from her. John sat on a bench looking over the once great city of London. So much had changed in so little a time, he just couldn't believe it especially what he had seen during the Seren hunt. 

The hospital he was in was more or less in decent condition. It had scrap metal from spaceships to cover up the destroyed walls and doors. It had that kind of post apocalyptic style to it, it was kinda Spartan for his liking but then again he did like this kinds of style. And thinking about it the rest of the galaxy maybe like it as well. The Reapers caused so much devastation that it may take years to get back to pre-war advancement. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Liara came up and sat next to him. 

“Headache?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'm just tying to take it all in.” John said. “What's with Ashley?” 

She looked to him before turning to face Victoria tower. “During the war, we did things that you might have solved. I have done some questionable things as well. But what Ashley has done… after the war she was in the Terminus systems when the Warlords began to take over. I'll leave it at that, just wait I'm sure she wants to talk to you about it. It's not something that I should say without her permission.” she sighed and leaned back. “The passed three years have been problematic for us all.”

“What happened?” John asked making the Asari turning to face him.

She spoke again. “It's been so long, when the Normandy went we thought you where gone forever. The crew, we didn't break up as fas as people thought. But during the last day's before the Reapers appeared we began to drift apart but there was mission that we had to do…..

OOOOO 3 days before Arrival. 

Hackett sat at his desk as she looked at the resignations letters Ashley, Chackwas and Adams had given him. He looked up at the three who stood at attention in front of him. Sighing he stood.

“I never expected this.” he said, “Let alone from you three.” 

“Sir, with what the Council is doing w… I in good conscious cannot stay with the Alliance.” Ashley said. 

“The same goes for us two.” Adams said. 

Hackett nodded as he sat back down and looked at the forms. “Tell you what, take three week off. All three of you, take time to clear your heads. When the three weeks is up come and see me then we'll decide what to do.” 

The three looked at each other and nodded. “I agree.” Chackwas said. 

“Good, I'll get the paperwork done. Now you three are officially off duty, dismissed.” 

The three saluted before leaving the room. Ashley, out of a mix of stress and nervousness slumped against the door and sighed. 

“And here I was thinking that we'd become bounty hunters.” she said as Chackwas patted her shoulder.

“Don't worry about it, as a doctor myself I would have already sent us on leave for four weeks. But three will do just fine.” Chakwas said in her doctor/ motherly tone. 

“Well come on, we got a ship waiting.” Adams said.

OOOOO

Garrus looked over the weapon system the ship had. Thanks to Anderson's deep pockets they managed to loan themselves a human frigate. Used yes but Tali already made it space worthy and even better before. Anderson gave them the money so that they could investigate the disappearance of a colony in Battarian space. Because of tense Human-Batarian relations where few people could know about this little mission. Anderson was asked by someone in Battarian space to investigate. So he asked some of the old Normandy crew to investigate. 

Given their experience in the Reapers they where the best choice for the mission. But they couldn't pilot the ship with the few people they had so Anderson handed them four extra crew members. Two engineers by the names Gabby and Donnelly, a communications officer by the name of Samantha Traynor and a psychological expert by the name of Kelly Chambers. The minimum requirements for the crew for a mission like this. 

Garrus wiped his brow as he finished tuning the weapons Joker came over the comm.

“Everyone to the briefing room.” he said. 

Nodding to himself he walked passed the CIC and into the briefing room where everyone was. Liara, Tali, Chackwas, Wrex, Adams, Ashley, Joker, Kelly, Gabby, Donnelly and Traynor where all sitting down. Garrus took the spare seat as Ashley stood. 

“Ok guys, you all know why we're here so I'm not going to go into that. But we all know why we are here. Some of us are the last of the Normandy crew, the passed few weeks have been hard for all of us but after this we can go our separate ways. If anyone wants to leave now is the time to do so.”

No one left as they looked at each other for a good few moment's. “Ok, Anderson has placed me in command, and because of his experience I'm having Garrus as my XO. Joker set course, let's find out what happened.”

OOOOO 2 hours before Arrival. 

Arriving a the Bahak system the frigate came in, inside the ship Garrus, Tali, Ashley, Liara and Wrex where all getting ready for deployment on the colony planet. The Mako was ready if needed. Traynor was monitoring radio chatter but picked up nothing, as if the colony didn't even exist. It was strange, nothing added up. They came up to the second planet Aratoht where the colony was, the team got into the Mako with Ashley at the wheel. The others strapped themselves in as Joker entered the atmosphere. 

“Joker to ground team, just a heads up I've detected nothing on the scanners. No activity, nothing, even Traynor cannot find radio signals.” Joker said over the comm. 

“Not promising.” Tali muttered. 

“We might find someone but not up here.” Ashley said as the bay door opened. “Get ready.” 

The Mako was released from the ship and fell though the air, the crew bummed around the tank. The air pressure of the planet caused the ship to shake around more so then normal. Reaching the desired hight the thrusters activated and slowed decent to the ground. Ashley had a hard time seeing through the thick cloud cover, it wasn't long before the Mako hit the ground. As it did both the cockpit and bay shook making Garrus hit his head.

“Oof owww.” he moaned as the Vehicle stopped. “That was the roughest landing ever.”

“Tell me about it.” Werx agreed. “Ashley you ok?” 

But the marine didn't speak, as she looked at the controls. “No… this cannot be right.” 

“What?” Tali asked coming up and looked at the control. “Oh keelah.” 

“What?” Garrus asked. 

“Someones alive.” Ashley finally said.

Liara already slightly panicking took the med box out and made sure they ha everything and sighed with relief. She looked up and nodded to Ashley.

“Yeah we have them, Joker, Traynor, any sign of other life?” Tali asked.

“Nothing comes up on my LADAR, and Traynor has nothing.” 

Garrus got up and took the co-drivers seat while Ashley nodded. “Not picking anything up in a 50 mile area. Liara can you get a check on it?” 

“Will do.” replied the archaeologist as she moved up to a console next to one of the seat's. 

Wrex knowing his position took the main gun, he looked around the hole of the sights. “Got nothing visual range but I do see a city up ahead. Might be a good place.”

“Agreed, ok hold on.” Ash said as the Mako began to move forward towards the city. 

While the ride was bumpy but was quick Liara looked over the scanner with the information while she did major in archaeology one of the parts to it was chemistry and physics. This was mostly due to the nature of archaeology in space. The life signs where weak but there, it was only a question of who it was. 

The Mako ride was bumpy but for the most part quick. Unlike Shepard who practically jumped off every hill he could find Ashley took a more cautious way to driving. John wasn't a good driver or dancer for that matter but his fighting skills and ability to talk his way out most situations. The thought of him made Ash let lose a single tear, shacking her head she focused back and focused. It was no time to become sentimental. The Batarian city up ahead was much like a human city, just without loads of glass on the buildings. 

Moving onto the road into the city the Mako hit something causing the team to slam their head's on their headrests. While rubbing the back of her head Ashley pressed onto the peddle but the vehicle didn't move. She stood to look over the hood of the vehicle, but she couldn't see anything. She moved out of the driver seat with Garrus following her both of them with rifles in hand. 

“Wrex keep an eye out.” Ashley said. 

“Will do.” Wrex called out. 

The side door opened and the two exited the IFV. Landing the two stood for a moment looking around but saw nothing. Satisfied there was nothing around the two then walked round to the front to see the front end of the Mako. A slave truck had its wheel lodged in the axle of the IFV. Inside the cage where clearly skeletons of some kind, the two looked to each other before moving up to the cage. Ashley got down and took a hold of one of the skulls and looked at it.

“Asari, human, turrian.” she muttered. “Looks like their skin was burned off.” 

“Nuke?” Garrus asked.

“More like a Hydrogen bomb, nukes leave radiation but look at the truck. It's mostly intact, and the bars they're burned, someone took a flamer to these slaves.” 

“Batarian's don't burn their slaves unless something was wrong. Still…. Horrifying.” 

The marine nodded before standing and placed her rifle on the mag lock. Garrus did the same as they placed their hands on the truck and began to push it out of the way but it didn’t move an inch. 

“Tali, take the wheel reverse the Mako.” Garrus said. 

“On it.” Tali said. 

A moment later the Mako began to move back but was stuck on the truck. The two then pushed the truck and with the help of the mako they managed to turn the truck back on its wheels and broke the IFV free. Garrus and Ashley then moved back onto the vehicle and closed the door before taking their original places. The door closed and the IFV moved off, this time moving around the cars and trucks in their way. But as they moved one thing was clear the Batarians where trying to escape but failed. Whatever happened here, no one survived. 

Up on the frigate Joker looked at his LADAR, something was off. He couldn't place it but something was clearly off. Even now there was sometimes an echo on it that can be caused by something. But he had run a scan at least half a dozen time now, but there seemed to be some kind of pulse that looked like an echo. However it wasn't an echo but something else. 

“Ashley do you read?” he called.

“Ashley here go ahead Joker.” the radio said.

“I'm picking up something, I'm going to go and check it out, call when your ready for pick up.” 

“Will do Williams out.” 

With that Joker set course for the signal in the asteroid belt. It was close, a good 10 minute flight to the location. The ship stopped at over a large asteroid as Joker began to look for whatever was making the signal. Traynor was already checking through comm channels to try and find the signal. After a moment she then found it, the pulsing but something was off, the timing. It wasn't random but getting faster and stronger, something of this seemed familiar to her. Some games that she used to play had something like this. 

If the pulses where being like this then something was going to happen, she began to type. 

Back on the colony the Mako ploughed through the streets as there wasn't enough room to move around. The life signal was just up a head so Liara and Tali got ready to move out. The IFV stopped just outside of a small outpost. A moment later, Ashley, Garrus, Liara and Tali exited the vehicle and moved round it to the outpost. It was built into the buildings around with turrets on trucks that where used as makeshift battlements. But no bodies, the four moved into the place itself only to find weapon and ammo crates spread about with their contents all over the floor. 

But still no bodies, at tank was at the far side of the outpost but half of the side of it was missing. This place had seen some fierce combat, but here was someone was alive and they needed to find that person. The place was small but full of debris, looking at each other they then split up Ashley and Garrus took the right while Tali and Liara took the left. Garrus walked into the armoury section only to find crates. There where also several food crates that where for the most part untouched. Looking around he saw clear signs of battle given the signs of bullet holes on the walls. 

Ashley found herself in some kind of morgue, body's where in body bags but some where not. Other body’s where in cages clearly slaves who where meant for something. She looked away for a moment, turning back she then noticed bullet holes everywhere with blood on the walls. Walking in she moved up to one of the bags and got down onto her knee. Unzipping the bag she then looked at the face of a dead Batarian but something was off. There where a few blue lines coming from the eyes. It reminded her of the husks but why she didn't know.

Liara walked into the command area of the outpost. A holotable being in the middle but was flickering. She walked up to it and looked at it, while it flickered she could see buildings in the immediate area. But while the hologram itself was blue all around the outpost was red. Just red, and that normal meant trouble as the hologram flickered again she tried to get a good look at where the red was. Something was up. 

Tali entered what she assumed to be the power station. A small power generator was attacked to a radio tower that poked out of a hole in the roof. Bring up her omni-tool she detected nothing power wise or signal coming from the two devices. Walking up to it she examined it carefully, there was little power to it, it was charged but the power was dining slowly. Following the cable that went into the neighbouring room, she notice it was attached to a flickering holo-table which Liara was looking at. 

“Found anything?” Tali called making the Asari look at her though one of the holes. 

“Yeah I think I may have.” she said.

Tali got up walked around so that she was in the same room Liara was in and looked at the table. The holes in it where damaged but could be mended. She walked up to it and took one of the panels off. Looking inside she groaned in annoyance as the insides had been more badly damaged then the outside.

“Bosh'tet.” she muttered. “This thing is beyhond repair.” 

“Yeah, Tali look at this.” Liara said.

The young Quarrian mechanic looked up as the hologram flashed. Red, she saw mostly red in the hologram. 

“Keelah, that's not good.”

“Yeah….”

Just then a groan sounded making all three move out onto the street. By the tank there was the sound of scraping metal making the four move over to it. Garrus moved up and moved some of the tank hull off her and looked at a Batarian soldier. Getting him by the arms he dragged the soldier and placed him sitting next to a wall. Ashley came up and placed her weapon down while she took her water bottle. Popping the cap she pressed the tip of it to his lips and tipped it. Water flowed into him, but soon he coughed making her pull away. Opening his eyes he looked up.

“Human?” just then his eyes widened and he grabbed onto her. “HUMAN!” he yelled making the others aim their weapons at him. “GET OUT OF HERE NOW!”

OOOOO 

While the team where entering the outpost Traynor looked at the results but didn't know what they meant. She shook her head, it made no sense the pulse was getting faster and soon would just be one continuous signal. But for what? That was the question, looking up she noticed the ship flying close to the asteroid. She walked over to the cockpit and looked thought the glass. 

“Something up?” she asked.

“I think I'm picking up where the signal is coming from.” Kelly said. “Joker's just trying to find it.” 

A mear moment later Joker found it. Through the window the three looked at a large metallic blue flower, it was pulsing faster and faster. 

“That lo…..” Kelly tried to say but Joker spoke up.

“That's Reaper tech.” he said.

“That thing's given off the pulse… wait.” Traynor ran to her terminal and looked at in in shock. “JOKER!” she yelled. “GET THE GROUND TEAM NOW!”.

OOOOO

Ashley looked at the Batarian as he breathed heavily. Batarians hated humans and would sometimes pull a gun on them especially in any non slaves in Batarian space. But he didn't, his eyes had the look of fear in his eyes. The came kind of fear a soldier would find in a civilian, pure fear.

“Why?” she asked calmly. “Why do we need to go?” 

Shockingly the Batarian let go of her and took off his helmet before handing it to her. “Take it.” He said softly. “It has everything that happened here, your Shepard was right. The Battle of the Citadel was only the beginning.”

Ashley took a hold of the helmet as his harm fell and died. Looking to the others they just ran to the Mako and climbed on. 

“JOKER COME IN!” Ashley yelled as she took the driver's seat. 

“JOKER HERE GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM.” Joker replied.

“I know, we have to get out of here now. Get ready for immediate pick-up.”

“On it.” 

The Mako moved out of the area it was parked and turned heading out the way it came. 

“Ground team listen.” Traynor said over the radio. “We found a pulse, that was coming from one of the asteroid. It was reaper technology, and the pulse will soon stop. After that there's one thing that will happen I just hope I'm wrong.” 

“The Reapers will be here.” Ashley said as she didn't focus on anything else other then driving. 

The main gun then began to fire. “HUSK'S!” Wrex called as red Batarian shaped husks began to fire and jump on them.

“It's a trap.” Garrus said. 

“I don't care.” Ash said fiercely and she put the peddle to the metal. 

Reaching the edge of the city the frigate came in fast but made u-turn a head of them. The mako turned to a ramp and moved at speed to it. Joker lowered the ramp, they would have only once chance to do this right. Reaching the ramp the mako soon jumped and the frigate caught the IFV. Landing in the ship the ramp closed and the ground team then left the vehicle and made their way to the cockpit. They left the atmosphere, before they could celebrate at the far side of the system near dark-space something came into view. 

It was almost the size of a dreadnought but in the shape of a squid. A second later another one appeared, then another and another. Each moment they stayed two appeared in system. All of the ships crew was filled with fear. They had come, the Reapers had come. Shacking his head Joker took control and headed back to the relay.

“EVERYONE HOLD ON!” he yelled. 

As the ship accelerated red beams came into sight but Joker being the best pilot in the Alliance dodged them. They came into range of the relay he punched in the co-ordinates for alliance space. The machine then shot them out as it did Ashley hooked the helmet onto the computer and began downloading. 

“Joker as soon as the downloads finished transmit it to the Alliance.” Ashley said. 

OOOOO

John fell back in his seat. “I don't believe it.” he muttered. “I should have been there.” 

“That's just like you, you haven't changed one bit have you?” Liara asked. 

Smiling he looked at her. “I suppose not. But then again I have to change to survive here don't I?” 

“Yes you do.” she said getting up. “I believe it's time for your check-up.” 

“Tyrant.” he smiled as she walked off. 

Liara walked round a wall to see Ashley resting on a wall. “I heard it all.” she said strokeing her tattoo again.

“Ash, I love Shepard as well, and I see you as the sister I never head. But if you do not tell him I will.”

As she said that the marine just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, ok now given that this takes place after the Reapers attacked without the other 2 games happening there will be a mix between the two games and original missions, also some Characters from the other 2 games will not show up but will be referenced. There will also be OC for some of the crew hope you enjoy :)

Dr Mordin Solus one of the few Salarians on Earth looked at Commander Shepard's blood work. He just couldn't believe it, all the flaws, all the problems within his body where gone. When John was young he sustained a fracture to his head due to a fall onto some rocks yet he was ok. That fracture was gone, just gone. The nanites inside his body had repaired it and there was no evidence that the fracture even happened. All the processors in his body where working over 100%, they where working better then before, his organs where more effective at what they do.

What’s more was his cells, every life form in the galaxy had cells that would decay over time causing them to grow old. His didn't, essentially he had stopped ageing but for what purpose? Before he was but into cryo which met he would age at a slower rate he was 29 years of age. After the three years he would be about 32 now, but his cells didn't show that. Instead they showed that his cells aged his at about 29 to 30 before he was put into cryo. 

There was no mistaking it at all. But what did it mean? Humanity, much like other short lived races, had always wanted to be immortal. But they gained this through their children, an immortal bloodline. But this, if the nanites could keep his cells from ageing, did that mean that the Commander could be immortal? Mordin shook his head, he didn't have the data for it. The Commander could heal faster then any normal human, his reflexes where extremely sharp, his   
eyesight 20/20…. as Miranda said 'He's the perfect human.'

Judging by the data, Mordin couldn't agree more. But one question was still in his mind, why did the Collectors do this? 

Miranda was in the neighbouring lab doing some blood work. She had a large sample of Johns nanite infected blood along with her own, Tali's, Liara's and other races. Using a syringe she took some of his blood and dropped it into petri dishes before looking at the screen. As John's blood mixed with the others the nanites began to stop. They just shut down with no reason. Stroking her chin she began a scan of the nanites, not only had they shut down and stopped working but it seemed like they would work again. 

Running a scan of John's blood proved nothing, no reason why the nanites should stop working. Turing to a vile of his sperm for tests, Miranda used a syringe and took some of it out before seeing up the same amount of petri dishes with blood on. Taking the syringe then then dropped a dap of cum onto all of them before looking at the screens. This time the nanites began to venture out of the sperm and multiply in the blood. Smiling she stroked her chin as the computed began to give her it's findings. Much like bacteria the nanites can't handle being present in a different environment unless given time to adjust. 

Looking at it Adams walked in. 

“Miranda it seems that the nanites attune themselves to the host's DNA structure.” Miranda looked at the engineer.

“It seems to, it just did a new tests it appears they need some time to adjust.” she said.

“Yeah, otherwise their program would overload due to the information given. But given what they do I'm not too surprised. They where made to make the host superior to all others of the same race.”

Miranda turned to the screens as her lip curled. “Superior he is.”

OOOOO

Ashley looked at herself in a mirror. She had a well toned muscular structure, the three years that had gone by her muscles had grown to make her a formidable foe. But that's not what she was concerned about. She had a tattoo on her right arm, this one as four geometric flowers around a sword pointing down. This was one thing that she wasn't ashamed to show John but the other, tattoo. This one was from her shoulder to her elbow, the tattoo itself was simply a bird holding a planet in it's claws.

At the end of the war she was on a planet as the Warlords began to come forward claiming that they could restore the galaxy. There was one that she trusted, he knew about her and made her a Commander. But that's when she realised that he was just a tyrant. Guilt filled, not guilt for killing someone or sealing anything but of betrayal. She stroked the tattoo, she couldn't remove it, she couldn't face him about it. The other thing she could but not this, her hand clasped the bird tattoo as Kelly walked in. Ash didn't turn to face her to know she was here.

“Liara sent you didn't she?” the marine asked.

“She's worried about you Commander.” the psychiatrist said. “She's worried that what happened back then maybe affecting your relationship with the commander.”

Ashley turned to face the red head and sat on her bed, looking down she began to talk. “ I cannot face him, not after what I did.”

“You thought he was dead, he'll understand.”

“Will he?” she asked looking directly at Kelly her eyes beginning to tear up. “I've changed since the last time I met that man. I've done something horrible and betrayed him. I don't think he'll handle it well.”

Kelly sat next to Ashley and laced her arm on her exposed shoulders. “Ash, listen you have that tattoo as punishment, not for him but for yourself as you cannot face the world alone. You chose to get that tattoo because you wanted to forget, but couldn't. And because of what you did you feel as if the world is against you but it's not. John is not, he hasn't changed.”

“But I have, w…. what if he doesn’t love me?” 

“Then he's not deceiving of you. Ashley, John is the man who is right for Warlord. If your not ready to tell him then say so, he'll understand. Trust me.”

She wanted to say something but couldn't, she wanted to do something but couldn't. Kelly had a way about her that made everyone feel relaxed about her as well as making them understand her. Ash let go of her arm and then began to stroke the other tattoo. Kelly got the meaning and left the marine to her thoughts. 

OOOOO

John walked into Liara's office where he found her quickly closing a holo screen. 

“Commander, I've been expecting you.” she said calmly.

“So I understand. Shadow broker.” he said smiling.

Liara looked off to the side for a moment before smiling. “Yes I am,” turning to face him. “But your not here about that are you?” 

“Your right I'm not.” he said taking a seat in front of her, “I need to know about the other Warlords and their factions.”

The Asari nodded and brought up a holo screen in front of him. On it were 14 images of people, four on the top, seven in the middle and three on the bottom. On each image John could see an icon on the top right, each one was different from the other but it was clearly their symbol.

“These.” she started. “Are the Warlords of the galaxy, each one controls territory from many of the different races, even homeworlds. Now Warlord is used as a general term to refer to these people, but each of them call themselves something different but they are decided up into the three groups you see. The first group are referred to as the Warlord Masters, they control the most territory and have capable armies to call on. The second are known as Warlord minors as they have control over little territory and are trying to reach the same level as the Masters. The final one are known as Warlord merc as they are only for hire except for the Scavengers.”

The Commander took all the information in and nodded in response. “Ok let's get the Master out of the way, let's see who the big players are.” 

“Right.” the image changed to a purple skinned Asari with pink face tattoos, there was an image next to her that looked like a mushroom but with a thin stalk. “This, is Queen Aria T'loak of the Omega alliance. She rules one of the smaller territory's in the galaxy but she is feared for brutal reputation. When the Reapers fell she forced all of the gangs on her station to submit to her. They did making them quite deadly in combat. Once she did that she then began to expand her territory to a few systems, at least 10 systems are under her control. Now while she has the smallest of all the Masters she is the richest due to shipments of drugs and slaves in her territory.”

John looked to Liara. “Slaves?” he shook his head. “As a Warlord am I expected to have slaves?” 

“Well… that's up to you. Aira herself has a harem of slaves including Travos.”

“Hmmm.” as all he said unsure about owning slaves as the Image changed to a Turian who had a bare face, the icon next to him looked somewhat like a star. 

“This is General Caebus Surdas, former Commander of the Palaven task force. He is the leader of the New Turian Empire which has taken over several systems once belonging to the Turian hierarchy. He's an expansionist for his rule and welcomes all to join him, but his methods are barbaric. Anyone who does not conform to the new hierarchy system is killed. Everyone has to do their part regardless of man woman or child. I believe his systems is more along the lines of North Korea during the 20th and 21st, as he wants to control all though fear.” 

“Sounds about right, North Korea was totalitarian in it's method but was communist, this may not be communist but most defiantly totalitarian. Reminds me of the old 20th vids. They maybe bad now but damn did they have some interesting idea's about police states.”

“Remind me to watch them with you.” she said as another image came up, this one was of a Batarian with geometric fist beside him. “This…. Man we both know well. Balak, leader of the New Batarian Hegemony, he has taken the old Batarian Homeworld and several outlying systems for his own. Most of the colony’s that the Barians had are now under his control but one thing has changed. Batarians don't enslave their own as they believe that we abandoned them during the Reaper war, which isn't too far from the truth. But they have enslaved countless thousands in their territory.”

“He's gonna die.” was all John could say.

“The Final Warlord Master is human. It seems that he was an Alliance Capitan by the name of Mikyle, he now calls himself the President and rules over several previously owned alliance world. He controls the faction New Alliance.” as she said this a human male with a long beard appeared with the alliance A next to him just without earth in the middle. “He has control over some of the most populated worlds but rules them with an iron fist. He has also introduced a caste system based on race, he has notoriously pro human views as such they are on the top. All others are treated like second class citizens and are mass executed on a month basis if they do not obey.” 

“I remember him. He refused to help out a Turian patrol when he was on patrol. I think his word's where 'if they're the most powerful military let them deal with it. I have no time for fakes.'” 

Liara nodded at that. “He also has several 'personal' Humans and Asari to serve him. From what we've been able to tell he keeps his human servants on a lose leash and the Asari on a tight one.”

“Ok.” John nodded. “Big player's. What's their relations like?”

“Mostly out of mutual hate, but they do trade with each other. It's seems to be for political gain however as they use this tradeing system to get what they need. However I don't think we'll have much of a problem as we have Mars, lunar and Eden prime.”

“Why?” 

“Is a simple matter, we're out of the way of all the factions even some of the minor ones. This is the case with a few planets who have neutrality from the warlords. But every month a few lose their independence to some of the Minors.”

John nodded as he sighed. “Ok let's get onto the Minors then. If I'm going to be sole Warlord I need to take out the competition first.”

“Ok well.” she said as the images of several Minor Warlords came up. “Let's get our old friend out of the way.” she said as a familiar image came up making the commander smile.

The image was of a red plated Korgan with a large scar on his right eye and on the side was the Urdnot's emblem but this time with a large circle in the background. “Urdnot Wrex, after the Reapers attacked he made it back to Tuchanka and began to unite the Korgan clans. He made real headway but managed to get them all united when the Reapers attacked his homeworld. After the war he only took a few planets in nearby systems for the Krogan mostly for food and materials. We have a friendship agreement with him so that other Warlords don’t attack us but every week more and more Korgan are dying for a reason we know.”

John nodded in response. “The genophage.” he said darkly.” before getting up. “Well it's best if we go see Wrex first then. Well use that as a puming off point, while we're on the ship you can tell me about the others.”

“Agreed.” Liara said.

OOOOO

Kelly walked into her room as a dark skinned woman looked at a chest board with a metallic woman opposite her. As she walked in the two looked up and the metallic woman then stood.

“Miss Chambers.” she said with a smile before just walking as the dark skinned woman quickly stood.

“Wait EDI.” she said making the woman look at her. 

She then turned to the chess board and moved a pawn one square. “Checkmate.” 

“Indeed.” EDI said before leaving and closing the door.

Kelly just turned to the woman arms folded in an unimpressed manor. “Sam what did I say about having people in here?” 

“Ahhh come on, no where else is good enough.” Traynor said in defence.

“True.” Kelly said walking up to the woman before grabbing the back of her head and pressing her lips onto hers for a moment before breaking. “But I want you all to myself tonight you British angel.” The two then locked lips again.

OOOOO

John looked at the food in front of him thinking that it was going to attack him if he took his eyes off it. Due to lack of fertile land and crops the survivors had to make do with synthetic meat, potatoes, bread and corn for the passed few years. Which if put together was not appetising what so ever. Picking up his fork he tapped the food slowly looking at it thinking that it was going to pounce on him and eat him. 

As he just stared at his food Miranda came up and sat down in front of him. John looked with with an awkward smile.

“Hi...” he said softly.

“Commander, I'm glad to see your doing ok.” she said as she took in a mouthful of food.

“How can you eat this?” he asked pushing the corn around with his chopsticks. “Give me pot noodles anyday. And I hate them.”

Miranda just simply smiled. “Well they’re not like the ration packs you are used to but the do the job of filling out nutrient requirements.”

“Still…. I think it's going to jump at me.” 

The Cerberus officer looked at the commander. She had red his file extensively, John was a soldier though and though. Born to a high ranking military family, he grew up liking the ration packs they served on starships. He never had time for the fancy food that she had, she found it amusing that he was looking at his food like this while she was eating it. But then again it was more likely she grew to like it. 

“Well it's all we can do in sector 5,11 and 18. they are our farming area's and thanks to the Reapers everywhere else is almost infertile.” 

John nodded at that before taking limp of potato on his chopsticks and fed it to himself.

“Sorry about pulling a gun on you.” he said.

Miranda just waved a dismissive hand. “It's fine.” she said. “Given the circumstances, I'd do the same thing. There's nothing to forgive.”

John nodded again before finishing his food. “I'll think I'll retire for the night.” he said leaving making Miranda smile. 

OOOOO

John entered his room. It was an old officers room that was cleaned out of everything and only and a bed on a short bed frame. A simple foot locker was in front of it and a bedside table beside it. A large tv screen was on the wall to broadcast the news from the different Warlords. Shepard walked and fell down on the bed before turning himself to face the ceiling. Reaching out to his side he them picked up some water from a bottle he had laying next to him and drank it. As soon as he set it down he knew something was wrong, his body wouldn't move. 

An electric shock went through his body for a brief second but he still couldn’t move. Desperately he tired to move his arm but with no success as Miranda walked in with an evil surly smile on her face. 

“Now, I have you were I want you.” she said as she unzipped her suit.

John could only watch as her bodysuit fell onto the floor as his eyes wondered up her naked well toned body. She had one or two scars but all he could see was her perfect hour glass figure. Her raven black hair flowed to her shoulders she licked her lips as she got down onto her and knees lifting up his shirt. Looking as his chest she looked to him before leaning in and began to lick his abbs making him grunt. Her tongue moved up to his nipple ans her tongue moved around it. Her free and then moved down to his trousers and pushed them down a bit before moving onto his boxers. She then looked at him.

“We're going to have so many children.” she said leaning in for a kiss but a millimetre from his lips she stopped her eyes where wide open.

“Oh shit….” she muttered.

“Oh shit indeed.” said an angry female voice before Miranda was pulled up onto her feed and pressed up against a wall with Ashley looking at her with fire in her eyes. “I thought we agreed to hold off on all of this until he was named a Warlord.” 

“Well yeah, but his sperm will create the next generation, I want his children and I know you do too.” 

Ashley's face went redder then red alert before she delivered a punch to her gut sending her to the floor. 

“We agreed, Miranda and we will not go back on it.”

“Fine.” Miranda said standing. “But we will discuss it with him tomorrow.”

“Yes we will.”


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks earlier.

The Admiral, Ashley, Liara, Tali and Chackwas looked at the info on their holo-pads except for Liara. Ashley was the first to put her pad down before she stroked her tattoo. She breathed in heavily as Miranda walked in. 

“This is bad.” she moaned. “That bastard is moving in fast.”

“He's taken over four planets in the past month.” Liara said. “He may even become a master.” 

“That’s bad...” Tali muttered as she put down her pad. 

Hackett on the other hand roared in anger and threw the pad out the window and lean on the table. He was pissed because of this news. Every day one of the minor warlords by the mane of Zeno moved further and further towards them and they had nothing to stop them. Only a few cruisers, frigates, freighters and fighters. Not enough to fight against a Warlords commander's fleet. Especially this one, Capitan Zaieed Missarni, once was a Blue sun merc now a commander for one of the Warlords. He was ruthless and cunning preferring head on attacks then clever tactics. 

People nicknamed him the, Blue Supernova, he left no survivors. He was bad news, especially since they had little more then militia to call on. Miranda picked up one of the pads and looked at it and sighed.

“If only Shepard where here.” Ashley said as she looked out of the window with one hand resting on it. 

Miranda froze in place while her eyes looked form each of the people around her. Each one of them was in some kind of anger and fear, not knowing what to do. But she did, she just didn't know what to say. Placing the pad on the table and looked up. 

“Shepard is not dead.” she said making all eyes in the room turn to her except for Ashley's. 

“Don't lie, I saw him fall into the atmosphere.” she said. 

“You did but thanks to your friend we… recovered his body, then we rebuilt him.” 

Ashley turned to face Miranda. “Your telling me, telling all of us that commander Shepard, the man who I loved and died before my eyes is alive?” 

“Well in cryo stasis.” 

Like a bullet the marine moved up fast to the Cerberus operative and pinned her to the wall. Her eyes filled with rage, happiness and sadness. 

“When were planning to tell me?” 

“Never.” Miranda admitted. “Look when me and Jacob left him he wasn't ready to be woken. We put him in cryo. He should be ready but I have no idea.”

Ash backed off turned and leaned on the table. “We cannot bring him back…..” she finally said with tears coming from her eyes. “If he does he will not forgive me.” she said as her hand clasped onto her eagle tattoo. “I… I killed so many and betrayed him….”

Tali looked down. “What I did to the fleet...”

Garrus just looked out of the window. “What I did to my team…..”

Liara just closed her eyes. “What I did to Feron.”

Hackett looked from face to face. Miranda rarely lied and they could tell from the seriousness in her voice that she was telling the truth. He knew what they where talking about, he had read the reports about each incident and knew what they were going through. Plus there was one thing that he had never told anyone, something that he needed to tell the Commander personally.

“We need to bring him back.” he said making eyes turn to him. “Look I admit I have done things but when I talked about it my burden felt lifted. You have to do the same now. Shepard represents an idea, a symbol if we get him back we maybe able to get some order back to the galaxy.”

“Make him a Warlord.” Liara said. “Yes, if we make him a Warlord we can at least bring back some semblance of the old day's.” 

“We can use some of the old Cerberus armour and weapons to avoid all traces to us if we are found. The same can be said with the SR3, no distinctive markings and the make, practically all Warlords have human made ships as well. We can get him without drawing attention to us.”

“Then let's do it, I'll come.” Tali offered.

“No, I will.” Ashley said turning to look at Miranda. “You, me, Joker, EDI, Chackwas and security officer will go. No one else.” 

“Agreed.”

With that Ashley left. 

OOOOO A week ago.

The Purgatory palace was little more then a large pleasure room as well as a place for governance. Queen Aria delegated the running of her empire to several ministers, who she could kill at any-time if they fail her and they knew it. Which is why they stayed on her good side. Even if she ruled an empire why did that mean she had to rule it as the humans say 24/7? as she watched dancers moving around a pole her comm system activated. She pressed it and a Batarrian soldier came up. 

“Ahhh Capitan to what do I owe the honour?” she asked.

“My Queen me and my ship encountered an old Cerberus station. Of course we bordered and found a scavenger team. We took them hostage before we found a dead body, one of the scavengers.”

“So?” 

“So non of the scavengers we found where arrested where no were near the place. We checked the records and camera feed and found something take a look.”

A video played before her. Three people in white uniforms, two where in armour while the other one was in a bodysuit. The two in armour separated and kept an eye out while the third moved up to a table and activated. A dome activated and opened up to show a man laying there. She stopped the video and zoomed in at the man's face. She had seen it before, but where?

“Captain, that room are there any records?”

“No, there are none, the entire database was purged of information. All we found was the name of what was taking place, Project Lazarus.”

“Thank you, dismissed.” she said before closing the screen. 

She looked at the video screen for a moment before opening a radio channel. “Delross, look through the database for Cerberus and look for a project Lazarus. Find out what it was all about.” 

“Yes my queen.” 

As she screen closed Aria licked her lips something big was going to happen. 

OOOOO Present day. 

As the next day rolled around John was lead into a room where Ashley, Liara, Tali and Miranda where waiting. Ashley was standing next to the ex Cerberus operative to make sure she didn't do anything. As John walked in the door closed and the room fell silent for a few moments before Ashley began to talk.

“John look I think we need to get the out now.” she said in a not so cheerful manner. “We, as in all of us in this room now, love you.” 

John just looked at her dumbfounded. “All four of you?” he asked.

“Well….” Liara said looking away while her cheeks went a little red. “Yeah, I had a bit of a crush on you when you rescued me. But after that, those times you came to check up on me and making sure I was ok… that made me fall for you completely.”

“As for me, well just about the same but I didn't realise I loved you until yo died.” Tali admitted. “I cannot tell you how many times I dreamed of confessing to you.”

“I on the other hand had to remake you.” Miranda said. “In that time I studied you, inside and out and I became attracted to who you are. Which is when I fell for you.” 

“John we all fell for you, one way or the other.” Ashley said. “But while I don't want to share you….” she muttered glancing towards Miranda. “...in these times, some of the Warlords have harems. Among the people now, this makes them quite powerful. Aside from the army, planets and money they have is how many people they have in their harem. Kinda like old human feudal lords.”

John took a seat. “Sooo, something like in Arabian nights?” he asked. 

The two aliens looked from John to Miranda to Ash then back before Ashley spoke up. 

“A series of stories based in the middle east from the past. Most of them about romance, few of them about harems.” she said making them nod in response.

“More or less yes.” Miranda said. “Just without the skimpy outfits and dancing.” 

“Thank god for that. I cannot see any of you in that.” he said making Ashley blush due to the comment she made on the Normandy when Miranda first brought up the issue. 

John sighed as he looked at them. “I don't have a choice in the matter do I?” 

“No you don't.” Miranda said firmly. “Your sperm is probably the most important resource we have now. Your children, your children’s children, your line is the future of of all races. Your body is superior to all of us. You need people, human and non human to bare your children.” 

“I agree with Miranda.” Liara spoke up. “Shepard you are the only one who can save us.” 

“Like it or not will mate with you willing or not.” Miranda then said. 

“I… I need to think about this.” he said walking out of the room. “I'll tell you later if I agree or not.”

Once he left the tension in the air could be cut through with a very sharp knife. The four looked at each other, for good moment before walking out before Liara stopped Ashley in her tracks. 

“Ashley….” she tried to say but the marine spoke first. 

“Liara I know I read the message as well.”

“I'm here if you need me, but we need to think about Earth too. If worst comes to the worst…..”

“I know, if it comes to that I'll go willingly, when I do I need John to be asleep. Zaieed is here for me, not Earth or Mars, me.”

“I'll do what I can.” 

Ash nodded and walked off.

OOOOO

John found himself on the roof looking over London again, something just happened too fast for him now. He did like the idea of a harem in a twisted perverted way like most if not all men where. But he couldn’t help but fell like he was cheating on Ashley if he agreed to it. Some things where never simple and he didn't like it, if only he could turn back time. He let a little chuckle out as the music number came into his head. His mother was always on the 20th – 21st classics with music with bands like Queen and others. He picked it all up from her, hell some night's he never got to sleep. 

“Thinking about something.” a voice asked making the commander turn to see Hackett coming up and sitting next him.

“Sir, or should I say Steven?” John asked.

“Steven when we're alone.” the Admiral said as he handed the commander some water.

John took a swing of it before looking around. “Life sucks doesn't it?” 

“You have no idea.” he replied as he took out a silver whisky bottle and took a swig of it before offering it to the commander who refused. “Still not a drinker are you?” 

“Nah, I find it distracting.” he said. “Mom is dead isn't she?” 

Hackett looked to the young commander before looking down, he was as sharp as ever. “Yeah she is, she… ugh she was trying to protect a planet that was building the Crucible. She tried to save as many people as she could but died, unable to see that her efforts where in vain.” 

John looked down and nodded unable to shed a single tear. “Hasn't hit me yet.” he muttered. “She had always told me not to cry over her when she dies. She was always the hard ass of the family.”

“Tell me about it, she was always the hard ass admiral.” taking a swing he then looked at the commander before looking down. “Did you ever find out who your father was?” 

“No I never did, but given how close the Admirals where to her I always figured it was always one of them.”

“I did some DNA test's myself. John it appears that I am your father.” John turned to face the Admiral who took another swig. “When I found out that Hannah was pregnant I always suspected that I was the father but she never told any of us. When you joined and your blood-work came in I handed it to the doctors and ordered a test. The DNA matches, you are my son.”

John just shook head in disbelieve with a smile on his face. “You hound.” was all he said.

“Yeah, but your an even bigger one.” the Admiral shot back. 

The two laughed out loud for a good few moments.

OOOOO

The city of Neos was devastated since the Reaper war. Building where destroyed and cars overturned. Because of this people salvaged what they could and brought it back to a new settlement outside city limits. Scrap, wood, rubber… whatever they could find for shelter and food. The people managed to get some farming area's ready but had limited technology at hand. Most of them weren’t even farmers, they where shopkeepers, police and office workers. 

But then they came, a blue white Turrian cruiser landed in the field with two more in the sky with five human frigates also painted blue white. After it landed soldiers came pouring out and rounded up everyone. Men, women and children, all of them where brought in front of the ship and an old grizzled man in yellow armour but a blue cloak covering his left arm stepped onto the ramp. 

“Ok listen up all of you.” he said in a thick British accent. “You are under the rule of High commander Zeno, Leader of New Olympus. You are now all new Olympians are there any objections?” 

A Turian man raised his hand but as he did a gunshot rang out. The Turian fell down dead, making people scream in panic. No one else would oppose them now. Smiling the leader walked back onto the ship as one of his soldiers began to speak out about the new laws that Olympus would enforce. The leader then took his place on his chair and picked up some whisky as he looked at his holo screen. A message was waiting for him from the High commander. He opened the message and read it. 

Zaieed just god word that she's on earth. I don't care about territory or anything. Just bring her back to me. It read. 

“The bitch ran from you and you still want her back?” he asked. “Not surprising. After all we are back in the middle ages.” he turned to his comms officer. “Send a ship to Mars as fast as you can. If I know her she'll be there waiting for us.” 

“Sir.” the officer said as he gave the order. 

OOOOO

Liara looked at the communication information that one of her contacts gave her. She stroked her forehead, this was more then worrying to her. She knew what Ashley would do with this news, and she couldn’t let that happen. Who knows how Shepard would react, probably pretty badly given how he is. Hell he might even destroy a planet to get her back. Rule one when you deal with the Commander 'don't ever piss him off because you won't live long enough to regret it'. 

If Zeno was going to get her in one way or the other, she couldn’t imagine what Shepard would do to the poor bastard. She pinched the bridge of her nose in response to her thoughts. At that moment Ashley walked in. 

“Liara you wanted me.” she said.

“Yeah I did, New Olympus is heading to Mars.” Liara responded.


	5. Chapter 5

News about a New Olympus ship heading for Mars got around fast. Mars was a major mining planet that was undergoing terraformation. But the fact that it was a mining planet makes the planet a prime target for the Warlords but they have largely ignored it as it was out of the way. But now it would seem that one of them was interested in getting it. At least that was on the outside, Ashley and Liara where the only ones who knew the truth and they weren’t going to tell anyone. 

John walked into the command room and looked at the holotable to see Mars projected with a Human frigate moving in. Officers where moving about as their eyes kept looking at the situation. Hackett looking at the map as well watching as the ship flew slowly into the Martian atmosphere the ships they had over Mars where frigates themselves but they kept their distance due to the fact that their weapon systems where offline from a recent attack. Because of this they had to let the ships though. The NO ship then flew to one of the old Alliance outposts and landed.

“We need to stop them.” Hackett said. “One of the reasons why we get attacked is because of the Archives. But we kept it a close secret, that place will have the info on it's location.”

“We can use the SR-3 to get in and stop them.” Miranda said as red lights then came up indicating the base defences where activated. “Oh, bugger.”

“We can use the bikes to get in.” Ashley then said. “Because of the fear of assaults we made sure that the defences will not attack anything on the ground. So we can use vehicles to engage them.”

“Good move.” John said. “Sabotage the base in a way that doesn't seem like it's sabotaged.”

“If we move in from the south and deploy the bikes we can surprise the Olympians and take them out fast.” Garus said impressing the commander.

John nodded. “Ok, let's go then.” he said before leaving with his team. 

OOOOO

John looked up at the 'Ultra Frigate'. The Normandy SR-3 was as close to being a cruiser without being a cruiser. Around 5 decks not including the cargo-bay and captain’s cabin. It was blue and white along the sides with Normandy SR-3 along the side. It was also shaped like the old Normandy but still had it's own distinctive style. This can be seen as it had six thrusters instead of four and the wideness of the ship itself. 

“Wow...” was all he manage to mutter as Ashley and Garrus pushed a couple of bikes up the ramp. 

Miranda placed her hand on his shoulder breaking his focus. “It was made by both Cerberus and Alliance engineers to give us an edge against the Reapers. The one that we where making for you was destroyed before it was even being completed. This was the one that the elite of our two groups used under Ashley's command.”

John nodded. “Was she good?” 

“Yes she was, she was almost like you. She judged the situation and acted accordingly but there was one or two situations that she… well handled as best as she could. But I'll let her talk to you about that.” she said before walking up the ramp. 

John followed her as he did he looked to the bikes that Ash and Garrus had brought up. He had seen them in a few museums, there was 5 old Mitsubishi motorcycles with the engines replaced with curricular Mass effect ones. He couldn't tell which models they where given the modifications they had which included: a front bar, grill and wheel covers. All he could do was smile and shook his head. 

“We're using these?” he asked with interest and amusement. “So apocalyptic, I love it.”

“I knew you would.” Miranda said pressing herself against his back and whispered in ear. “But the captain’s cabin has been untouched why don't we cistern it?”

“Miranda….” Ashley warned making the Cerberus officer back off. 

“Sorry, but we all know you never used it.” 

“So? I've never felt right sleeping there.” 

“Because you never had John next to you.”

Ash rested her hand on her pistol as a warning to back off. All Miranda could do now was smile knowing she hit a nerve. 

“Lady’s please.” John then said. “I believe we have a job to do. Let get everything ready.” he said before noticing several crates being loaded on. Curious he walked up to them and took out one of the weapons. 

The weapon had the shaped like an old AK-47 but with some parts of it having the more modern vibe, but what stock out for John was the magazine. Unlike the normal ak which had a curved magazine, this one had a thermal clip cylinder in place of it. There was also a scope on top of the weapon which would allow for those long shots that people could get off. An old weapon design for modern times, he shook his head with a smile before putting the weapon down and headed for the lift. 

Ashley then took a hold of Miranda's collar and dragged her into the second lift. She didn't hit anything she just looked at her. 

“Do you have it?” she asked. 

Miranda just sighed and took out a vial of white liquid and handed it to the commander. 

“Here, you can either inject or… well drink it. But you must have it in your mouth for a good 10 seconds for the nanites to enter your bodily fluids.” 

Ashley nodded popped off the cap and drank the liquid and held it in her mouth for 10 seconds before swallowing. She savoured the taste with a satisfying smile, she smiled at Miranda who scowled at her. 

“I know you've tasted it too.” she said accusingly. “Just keep him safe.”

Ashley left the lift leaving a bewildered Miranda in the lift. 

OOOOO

The Normandy few close to Mars as the team got ready, while that was happening John was in the cockpit looking at EDI. The silvery mechanical body surprised him, but the gold ring on Joker's and her finger surprised him even more. 

“Joker I'm impressed by you, and to give up your vice.” John said in an almost mocking tone.

“Well, to be honest we do watch it to 'inspire' us.” Joker said in a similar mockingly tone. 

“Ok…..” was all John said before looking out the window. 

Mars came in closer and closer, John turned and headed toward the lift. 

“Get us in as close as you can Joker.” 

“Will do.” the pilot called as the lift went down.

Down in the cargo hold Ashley, Liara, Miranda, Garus and Tali where getting ready. John walked over to the weapons crate and took out the ak and several other weapons that where shaped after old 21st weapons. He placed them on the maglocks on his back and leg before walking over and picking up his new helmet unlike the one he used to ware this one had a mask that fitted around the nose and mouth. It was a physiological weapon now, having something that covers the mouth but now eyes can be quite intimidating.

Miranda then slid white and black armour with an orange tint onto her chest, legs and arms, Ashley did the same. John looked at his own armour, it was similar to alliance armour, the only difference was that the thighs, hips and upper arms was a cloth like substance hat protected the wearer from space and small arms. It was similar to Hahne-Kedar armour but with alliance metal and hard point armour. Looking to his team he smiled as he picked up the breastplate first and slid it on. 

OOOOO

The New Olympian soldiers wore only a simple breastplate and grieves much like the old Greeks from earth. Their armour, was standard military grade armour along with their weapons. They managed to get these from old outposts and bunkers. Their main weapon was the Vindicator assault rifle, to them the weapon was versatile and reliable to them. While the weapon was useful it wasn't shaped like the old Vindicator, pars of the middle where missing to allow for vents to the barrel. Their weapons also had a scope and omni- bayonet attachment as standard for their rifles. 

Once they landed at the outpost they found out what the earthlings did they needed to watch the walls. They had given the earthlings too little credit, but then again this was a distraction and their commander knew it. There was only one reason they where there. 

A ship came into sight and dropped below the main guns and flew in fast. 

John was on one of the bikes and revved up the bike and smiled. The ramp door opened and all six of them drove out and hit the Martian sand. The bikes moved fast towards the outpost. The bikes threw up dust behind them preventing the New Olympian soldiers from getting a good aim. Miranda moved off ahead aiming for the security terminal while Garrus moved off to find a good vantage point for sniping. 

Miranda jumped off a ram and over the wall into the outpost, as she landed on one of the New Olympian soldiers she drew her smg from her leg and fired it at the nearest soldier. The smg shot three rounds into the soldiers shield weakening it before 9 more rounds hit, six of them to take his shield and the other six to take him down. She then ran into security, as soon as she entered she used her biotic power to throw an Olympian solider into an another one before she shot two barrels which exploded and killed the two. She then moved up and spun around a flame soldier before snapping his neck. 

The room was now clear allowing her to get on the terminal and bring the gate down. The four bikes then moved into the outpost as four Olympian soldiers fall onto the ground as they stopped. Soldiers began to move towards them as the four drew their weapons. John aimed his weapon at the nearest Olympian and fired. Several heavy rounds and hit the shields taking them down before hitting his neck sending him to the floor dead. As an Asari Olympian came in with a pistol in hand but Liara used her throw to throw the Asari into a wall. The impact caused the glass over her visor to shatter causing her air to flow out choking her killing her. 

The four then moved around a corner and crates which the Olympians hat set up to slow them down. But it didn't. John and Liara took point while Ashley and Tali kept their rears clear. As they moved into a large opening for John everything slowed down. The soldiers across the way standing on crates where aiming at him. He brought his weapon up and aimed at the leader and fired a few shots at him before turning to the next and fired and did the same to two more before everything sped up again. 

His rounds took down the shields and two of the four fell including the leader. The rounds for the other two however where deflected off their armour. Ashley came up and fired at one of the reaming two while Tali took out the other one. Once they fell Ashley turned to John.

“What was that?” she asked. 

“I don't know, everything slowed down and well I don't know...” was all he could say.

“Must have something to do with the nanites.” Tali suggested. “It's possible that they are enhancing his reflexes at key points when danger is nearby. You might be able to control it at will but I suggest don't do it too much otherwise it may damage your brain.” 

“Agreed.” Liara said as she took point. 

The group walked into the Security room where Miranda was working. 

“I saw what happened.” she muttered. “Nice work.” 

“Stop it kiss ass.” Ashley said as she walked up to another console as a Turrian cruiser came in and landed offloading more troopers. “Not good, we got a New Olympian cruiser insi….” she tired to say before she noticed a soldier with yellow armour and a blue sash walked out.

She then cut all screens as soon as she saw this man. 

“What the...” Miranda called out.

“They locked us out.” Ashley quickly said. “We need to get to the command room and activate the base defences.”

“Yeah, with that we can so them what for.” Tali said. 

John released his weapon's thermal clip before inserting another one and cocking the weapon. The others also reloaded their weapons. Miranda then busted down the door allowing the others to come through as they did the Olympian soldiers fell back. John moved forward as suddenly a big 6 foot man slammed in front of him. The man looked up and stood. His armour was black with a blue and white trim. He had an orange omni-sword and shield in hand, John just looked at him before the solider backhanded him sending him into crates. 

Enraged Liara came charging in only to be back handed too. Miranda was about to move before Ashley stopped her. Before she could say anything John activated his omni-blade on his rifle and charged in, he jumped as the man raised his shield. He them came down and grazed the solder in the shield arm before moving into a roll. When he landed he turned fast and unleashed a hail of lead into the soldiers legs causing his to fall. 

Ashley then moved up and fired a single round from her rifle into the soldiers head killing him. John then moved over to help Liara up before moving over to the dead soldier.

“What was he?” he asked. 

“A knight.” Ashley said. “Thanks to some problems with the old shadow broker, some of the growing vats he used to make his troopers found it's way to Zeno who then used to to make knights. Harden melee berserkers, dumb but strong and follow orders well.”

“It's one of the things I regret being the Shadow broker.” Liara said. “Not keeping a good eye on my soldier vats.”

“Tough times huh?” John muttered. “Come on.”

The group then moved over to the lift leading into the tower to the command centre. John, Ashley, Liara, Miranda and Tali ran into the command centre with Ashley lagging behind. As soon as the four entered and electro grenade detonated and sent a shock similar to a teaser stand surged through their bodies. They fell to the ground as Ashley came up, she moved over to John with a worried look on her face.

“John, John..” she said before looking up.

The Olympian Commander looked at her as she stood. “Commander Williams.” he said.

“Commander Massani.” she replied as one of the New Olympian soldiers pointed their gun at John's head, she did her best not to look concerned. “I'll come with you.”

“Good, first lose the weapons.” he ordered.

Having little choice, Ashley took her sniper rifle and assault rifle off her back and dropped them to the floor. Once done one of the soldiers came up and locked her wrists in cuffs behind her back. John while immobile could see what was happening as Ashley was taken away from the room along with the New Olympians. Once they had left he stood before falling, using whatever strength he had he pulled himself up to one of the computers and watched out of the window as she was lead onto a kodiak. Once the soldiers where on it took off.

“A..s..h..l...e...y….” he said before falling asleep.

OOOOO

New Olympus was one of the few planets that was new and people had fallen back to during the war. Due to the lack of technology the inhabitance used wooden and stone buildings as shelter. They also wore Greek style togas as they had limited production capabilities for clothing. So what they had was recycled into the cloth toga's they now had. A Kodiak came in and flew to the commander's palace which was an old Alliance base that was converted into a government building. The Kodiak landed on one of the pads before the door opened and Massani with Ashley walked out of it. 

The two soldiers who stood guard at the pat stood to attention as the two passed and walked to the lift. They entered and Massani hit one of the keys and the lift began to move.

“Do you know how lucky you are that Zeno still loves you?” he asked. “If it was up to me you'd be dead. Hanging in the street for betraying us.”

She scoffed at that. “Yeah I can imagine. You where always the tight ass of the others up for promotion.”

Zaeeid just grunted in response as the lift door opened. The two then walked across a wide hall to a door with an eagle holding a star. They walked in, the room that they walked in was large and round with a window looking over the city. Zaeeid undid her cuffs before walking out. Ashley rubbed her wrists as a man around her age came round from behind a waterfall wall. He looked to her with a smile. Unlike the others he wore an alliance casual uniform, one of the few luxury’s that only the High Commander could have. 

Just then a naked green skinned woman with a bronze collar around her neck with a leash being dragged across the floor. While she looked human on the back of her head she had technical hair similar to Asari but it was longer. On her back was the faction tattoo while on the rest of her body had curved tribal like tattoos. She rested her hands on his shoulder before noticing Ashley.

“Master? Who is this?” she asked.

“My beloved wife.” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

A year and a half ago. 

Ashley awoke only to see a white ceiling above her. She groaned and turned to see out of the window a blue sky. Her eyes widened, she thought she was on the Normandy or another medical bay on a ship or station but not on planet. She wanted to stand but her body ached too much for her to stand. But she forced herself to sit up causing and Asari doctor to come up and lay her back down.

“Commander stay down. You need to rest.” she said. 

“But… my team...” Ashley muttered.

“It's over.” the Asari said making Ash look at her with wide eyes. “We lost contact with the allied forces but from what we can tell, the crucible fired and destroyed the Reapers.”

“Good.” Ashley smiled before laying down and falling asleep due to her wounds.

The Normandy flew through into the area for scanning. As it did Ashley, which a smile walked up to one of the tables and sat down with food. She was glowing from the date she had with John yesterday. A nice meal and a good talk, until one of the other patrons decided to try and beat the commander up for not killing the council. John obviously decked him before security came and offered a free meal. 

As she began to eat she noticed the liquid in her cup shake. She placed her chicken down before standing. Just then something hit the ship sending her into a wall. Grunting she ran into the crew quarters and grabbed her helmet. As she came out she noticed John running, she came up behind him as she slid her helmet on. 

"John!" Ash called to get his attention. 

“Distress beacon is ready for launch.” he said as he turned to her.

"Will the Alliance here in time?"

The ship was hit with another shot causing the two to stumble into each other's arms. "The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on." he picked up a fire extinguisher and started putting out one of the many fires that were blazing. "Get everyone on the escape shuttles."

"Joker is still in the cockpit and you're here," she argued. "If you and him not leaving, neither am I."

A small explosion went off which caused him to stumble towards her. "I need you to make sure the crew gets out in the escape pods. I'll take care of Joker and get out." He turned to go but she grabbed on to his arm, something compelled her to grab onto him.

"NO.."

He looked back at her, "Ash."

Instinctively she realised what she did and let go. “Don't die.” She said before moving and caught up to a group of crew members evacuating. She stood outside of the escape pod and waved them to get in. "Everyone get in. Go, go, go! Chakwas and several others jumped into the pod."

One crew member tried to make a run for the pod, but an explosion went off sending her into the wall. The impact broke her back and neck killing her. she shook her head and went inside the pod. She activated the pod and launched out. The ride was bumpy but soon calmed down and the restraints lifted allowing for the escapees to look out. Ashley was the first one to look out and see the Normandy burning. 

She almost held her breath but then an explosion near the cockpit and two things where thrown from the ship, a body and a pod. Her eyesight wasn't perfect but the red line along the arm was distinctive. Tears fell down her eyes as she saw John not move and fall into the planet's atmosphere. She fell back into her seat and Chackwas moved up and understood hat just happened.

Ashley awoke to a light being shined in her eyes and she saw the Asari doctor checking her pupils. The marine moaned in annoyance as she turned making the doctor smile. 

“Ahh your awake.” she said.

“Yeah what about it?” Ashley asked.

“You've been out cold for a week. We applied medi-gel to your wounds and helped the healing possess. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was blown out an airlock.” she muttered. 

“That's no surprise, your ship crashed landed. You where the only survivor.” she said apologetic.

Ash shook her head. “It's ok, some of the crew had the huskfication plague. They where already dead.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” the Asari said as she scanned Ashley's body. “It's looks like you've healed quite well, good. But I'd recommend that you relax for the next few day's, the impact may have cause some fractures, and I need to make sure you're ok with walking.”

“Fair enough.”

“Doctor.” a male voice said. 

Ash turned to see a young marine walk in. he has short black hair and was around his late twenties with a scar over his eye. All in all quite handsome, she smiled as the doctor stood to attention. 

“High commander, I'm sorry I didn't see you there.” she said.

“Ahh so here is out guest.” she said pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

“She's fine sir but I would recommend rest for the next few day's.”

“And in my experience, you do what the doctor says.” Ashley said. 

“Agreed, I promise we won't go anywhere.” he said making the doctor smile and leave.

“So, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Sore.” she answered. “I was in a small place on the ship preventing too much damage to my body. But I've had worse.” 

“So I hear Commander Williams.” he said but not getting a reaction from her. “You knew?”

“Well, come on I lead several operations against the Reapers so a lot of people know who I am. So yeah I knew that you knew.” she said with a smirk before turning serious. “After I crashed what happened?”

The man fell silent for a moment before looking up. “The… the information we have is spotty at best. But from we've been able to piece together is that the Crucible did fire and destroyed all the Reapers…. But there only under a billions of us left.”

“On planet?”

“No, in the galaxy. The Reapers took it all, what's more is that there are no governments left. The Alliance, the Council, all gone no one is left. We're on our own. Because of that, I've set up a local militia to travel out to other worlds and see what we can do. I would like you, when your ready to lead a task force to a nearby world and see what we can do.”

Ashley nodded, this mentality appeared when humanity discovered the relay's. Send task forces out to other worlds and verify if it's good for expansion, but in this case it's creating a new government and bringing people back together. It was that kind of imperial mentality that many people in the past took with varying degrees of success. This caused mixed feelings inside her as she considered the offer. But then again it would be better to see the after affects of the war. 

“Ok deal.” she said making him smile.

“Good, by the way my name is High Commander Zeno.”

“High commander?” she asked almost laughing. “So I take it that your the leader around here?”

“Yes, and yes.” Zeno said smugly. “I decided to call myself High commander as I do not feel comfortable with the other titles of government.”

“Fair enough, so what would my rank be?” 

“Mmmm I'd think Task Commander given your skills.” he said with a smile. “Also I need your normal clothing.” 

“Why?”

“Because this planet has little production for clothing and it's one of the things we need. So what we do is brake them down and create thin but warm pieces of cloth and then make them into toga's which requires little cloth to make.”

Ashley sighed knowing full well that this wasn’t going to be a negotiable. “Fine.” she said. 

“Thank you. Now get some sleep.” he said as he took her clothing as she fell asleep. 

OOOOO 6 weeks later.

In a sports bra and trousers Ashley was outside taking a long run to make sure her body was ok. The doctors needed to make sure that her bones healed properly, medi-gel is good for skin but not bone. That is a more complicated matter. Depending on the amount of calcium the bone's have boned become more stronger to a certain degree. As such several gels and techniques where made to repair bones completely. Basic bone healing was given to all medical clinics to help people who had bone trouble.

But since her injury’s where moderate it mean that all she needed to do was rest and exercise in order to help the healing possess. Her muscle structure was slightly affected by her lack of exercise but not enough to prevent her from moving swiftly. Heading back she had gotten used to seeing people in toga's. The exception to this was the local police to wore a front three blue pouch webbing with a black shirt and blue trousers. This made them identifiable to everyone that they where the police. The locals termed them Enforces given how strict they where. 

The laws on New Olympus where quite strict in terms of clothing, weapons and children. Clothing was meant to be in toga only form, weapons where not allowed in the hands of civilians and each family is only allowed at least 2 children due to possible food and resource shortages. With the clothing laws it was more or less a day in the jail because there was little harm done. As for owning weapons, this was more of a problem as the offender would be sent to the farms for 6 months as punishment. 

The child laws, Ashley had mixed feeling about. If a family has three children has a third or more children who is not a twin or was born before the firing of the crucible where allowed to stay with their family’s. The same went for pregnant women, but if a woman was found pregnant with a third child they would be forced to have an abortion to protect the settlements interests. Abortion was a touchy subject to humans due to religious and moral views. While Ashley was brought in with god in mind she thought that people had reasons but she was conflicted on this law here and now.

For started why should a woman be forced to have an abortion in the first place? The child could help with the local farm or mines, or even something like an engineer. But due to lack of edible food on the planet would make them and other people starve. Both arguments had validity but it wasn't her decision. That was something else she had a problem with, the government. Democracy works if there are sufficient resource to go around, however the situation didn't allow for this. In this case a dictatorship would work the best as the control is with one person with no worry about arguments.

But then again the person would remain in power for however long he chooses and make laws as much as he liked. Given what she had heard it was for the best. Warlords, as people had called them began to take over system by system. An apatite for power was dangerous as it worked both ways. Power corrupts, but it also makes those that lack strong will fall. It all depends on the person, who which was Zeno? A strong defender? A weak idealistic fool? Or a power hungry tyrant? Only time would tell. 

As she arrived one of the nurses placed down her new clothing on one of the benches. She looked at the clothing presented to her. It was a simple short white toga with leather gladiator sandal like shoes. Made from her uniform yes but she just didn’t like it, but then again she was one of the council who agreed to this. Sighing she took the toga and began to wrap it around her body before holding it together with a silver pin. She then said on the sandals which fitted perfectly around her feet. Moving her hair out of her eyes she looked to the settlement, children where playing in the street while people where going about their business. She sat down as she picked up a plastic bottle and took a quick swig as a human nurse came up. 

“Task Commander Williams.” she said as she looked at the datapad. “You have been given a full bill of health, you're free to go. But because of your rank you have been given a house close to the Palace. Along with a uniform and clothing.”

“Thanks.” Ash said as she stood and took the pad that was handed to her. 

“Well need to check on you within a week but all in all you are cleared for duty.” she said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Ashley muttered as she walked into the settlement. 

The Capitol of new Olympus, Mytos, was set out in a circle with the Palace being in the middle while white wooden houses where around the middle. Technology they had was limited to production of weapons, water filtration, food and farming and information. Holo pillars broadcast the latest new in the galaxy as well as New Olympian successes as well as local news. Ashley paid little attention to this as she headed to the centre of the settlement and then moved over to a house to the left. 

The house itself was made out of the local white wood giving it a limestone like look. The inside had a wooden floor and pre-fab walls that had heating, and all the other luxury's that the pre-fab units had. This was a two sortie house with a v roof allowing for rain to come off the top. A simple design that everyone had. Walking up to the door she typed in a four number key and pressed her thumb on the finger-print scanner before the door opened. As she entered she then noticed a blue uniform on the stairs in front of her with a note. 

She walked up to it and picked up the note.

Dear Ashley,

I hope you like your new house, but I do hope that you'll come to meet me for dinner at 4:30 at the market.

From Zeno.

Ashley looked to her clock and smiled, taking her uniform she walked up the stairs to change. 

OOOOO

Zeno waited outside a cafe for a good five minutes, he was early just they way he like it. A moment later Ashley in her uniform came up and sat down in front of him.

“So, waiting for me too long?” she asked.

He smiled back. “Not too long.”

OOOOO a month later.

“Awww come on I can pull you from that if you like.” Zeno said over the radio.

“Please, we both know I'm qualified for this. We need more planet's under our control, we need more resources.” 

“Ok ok, but you owe me another meal out deal?” 

“Deal.” she said smiling and closing the communication. 

She then turned around and headed for the lift and headed down. Task force commander was more like of Field Marshall in terms of command. Ash was in command of 1 Asari dreadnought, 5 Turian cruisers and 10 human frigates. This allowed her to command a force of around 1200 soldiers for scouting missions and planetary assaults. The planet she was on, Quint, was a lightly populated planet of mostly Asari and children. Being part of New Olympus it was Ashley's duty to make sure that the planet followed the laws of New Olympus. 

It was the norm now, for her and others. It had been two and a bit months since the Reapers fell and now Warlords and taking over worlds and installing their rule was the norm. Ashley walked onto the ramp on her ship as she looked over the main settlement’s inhabitance. The armour she wore was a blue top with long blue thigh high boots, over her left arm was a blue arm cape with an eagle holing a planet. 

“I.” she called out. “Am Task Commander Williams, you are now under the rule of New Olympus. I have one simple rule, obey me and we'll have no problems, disobey and I will make an example of you.” she said firmly. 

Walking down the ramp an air of authority around herself. “I do not tolerate any kind of disorder. So any disorderly conduct will be punished.”

OOOOO 2 months later.

“So, when he jumped up on the table he drank the whole bottle down before falling on a Krogan to treated him like a pet when he fell.” Zeno laughed.

Ashley laughed too but she nearly choked on her food. She coughed up forcing Zeno to pat her on the back. It had been three months since they had been dating, and the two bonded like glue. Once she stopped choking Zeno took a drink of water before pressing his lips on her's. Water flowed from him into her making her moan. She grabbed onto his collar and pulled off the kiss licking her lips. 

“Let's find a place to ourslef's.” she said surly making him smile

OOOOO 

Ashley and Zeno, both naked fell onto the bed with Ashley on top she pinned him down and years of sexual frustration was released. His dick was large and inside her making her moved up and ride him like a horse she looked at his scared muscular body with lust and just rode with a smile. She was like a wild animal as she pressed her lips against him. Zeno just enjoyed himself as he thrust his hips into her making her moan into the kiss. This wasn't love, this was wild sex. 

As she thursed in her Ash fell onto her side before forcing Zeno onto the top forcing to fuck her more. She then pushed him off before turning so that she was on her hands and knees. He picked up speed and making her cry out.

“Ahh yes, fuck me! Fuck me like the bitch I am.” she called. 

Zeno was more then happy to oblige and picked up more speed. But as he did making her moan Ash felt guilty yet she didn't know why. The pleasure of sex was just like the number of time's she had it but something was missing, she felt empty like something was missing. She could feel her limit coming and Zeno then came in her making her moan and climax. While she felt a wait lifted from her, another wait fell on her. She felt satisfied but not satisfied, a guilt weighed on her hear and she felt nothing through the experience. What was going on with her?

OOOOO 5 months later

A silhouette of a man stood before her surrounded by fire. Quickly he turned and the face of John Shepard met her's.

“ASHLEY!” he said jumping to her. 

Ashley sat bolt upright on her bed before falling back down. She looked at her left to see a gold ring around her finger. Her heart didn't race, she didn't even feel anything. That was strange, her mother had told her that after their marriage she and her father couldn't keep their hands off each other for a long time. But she didn't have that kind of desire, she looked to Zeno next to her and felt nothing. Was this normal? She got married yesterday and she should feel something, some lust, some kind of love but there was nothing. Getting up out of bed she walked over to a sink and poured some water into her hands before splashing herself. Maybe she was too tired, but no she was fine, she looked at the ring.

Something was wrong. 

OOOOO 1 year after the Reaper war.

Ashley looked over the prisoners awaiting for orders. Most of them where women and children, all they did was steal some clothing and question the laws of New Olympus. Not really anything to get over about but according to he husband they where part of a large resistance cell. So she waited to confirm this, but part of her doubted it. She doubted her own husband, he had changed since they day they got married, the charm was gone and a ruthlessness took over him. She didn't want to believe it but there it was, there was also the simple fact that she no longer loved him. 

Soon enough a ship landed and Zeno came up to her with a tone of authority around him. He stood next to her and looked at the prisoners. 

“Are these them?” he asked.

“Yes, now where is the evidence that they are part of a resistance cell?” she asked. 

He looked to her before moving up and kissing her, she pulled herself off him and slapped him across the face. “This is no time for that, evidence now!”

“Here is the evidence.” he said handing her a datapad. 

She read it before looking up. “Let the children go.” she ordered. 

“Belay that.” Zeno said making her look to him. “Flame troopers up!”

“WAIT.” Ash yelled as four flame troopers moved up to the fence.

“Burn them!” he said before Ashley could say anything.

She didn't hear the cry's, she didn't hear the screams in pain ass she saw was fire, fire and burning flesh. She stood there even until the fires died down. Zeno turned to his ship before stooping 10 feet away from Ashley. He turned to her seeing that she was still there. 

“Ashley, time to go sweetheart.” he said in a soothing voice. 

Ash said nothing as she looked to the cape she was wearing, she then looked ahead to see what was left of the women and children. Zeno called her name again making her turn, she looked to him then to her cape. Taking a hold of it she ripped it off and there it to the floor making the soldiers eyes widen. She then reached for the ring on her finger and took it off. Reaching fore her pistol she them picked it up and aimed it at Zeno. 

The soldier's next to him aimed at her, looking from one to the other she dived to the right and fired four rounds in rapid succession taking down the shields of two. As they aimed again she moved fast and fired again with six rounds flying through the air hitting two of them in the chest and neck. As for the final two who came charging with electrified batons in hand. As thy got in close she pressed the barrel up against one of them and pulled the trigger. 

The round pierced one on his lungs causing him to fall. As the other one came in with a swing she judo threw him over her shoulder and fired 9 rounds into his neck before turning her attention to Zeno. She walked up to him and passed him dropping the ring she gave him in the dirt.

“Consider that a devoice.” she said before heading to one of the frigates.


	7. Chapter 7

Liara looked over the information about New Olympus that Ashley had given her. She couldn't believe that Ash could do this. She as a strong woman and could and have seen that she didn't love Zeno early on but then again hero worship could be problematic. From what she told her, she admired Zeno and soon she thought that turned into love. But no it never did, all she did was admire him. Only he fell in love with her and she wanted to get John out of her mind but never could.

'I've made my bed Liara, all I need to do now is sleep in it.'

Those words floated around Liara's mind, human quotes, proverbs and saying were popular even in her culture. When humans first came into the galactic sight those word's, those phrases became one of the biggest thing's that almost everyone was interested. The meaning's the history of them, it was all interesting. That was what brought people to human culture, just the charm at first then the diversity.

But right now she as concerned about Ashley. Ever since she came back she needed help trying to get over how she betrayed John. But she couldn't see that, all she could see was that she was trying to get over John seeing he was never coming back but was stuck on him and let her lust take over. Right now she didn't care if John forgave her or not, she wanted her friend back. Shacking her head she looked at the medal beside her. It was the head of a lion with an angular main of different shapes and sizes.

John gave her it has his new emblem for his empire. The Solar Empire under the command of Supreme Commander John Shepard. In truth he couldn't think of another title that he felt comfortable being called. With Supreme Commander, he would be called the title he was more used to, just Commander with 'Supreme' being implied. She was ordered to get the ball rolling for his new Empire.

This day, when New Olympus falls eyes would turn to John and he would need all the help he can get.

OOOOO

Ash stood before her ex-husband looking at him with venom. He smiled but she didn't as he sent the slave away. He walked up to her before grabbing her head and kissed her. When he recovered she slapped him across the fact before kicking him between the legs sending him to the ground clutching his crotch.

"Do that again and I will kill you." she warned.

"Still as wilful as ever." he said getting to his feet. "That's why you made a good commander."

"I learned from the best. Not you."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes…. I know of your reputation and the rumours surrounding you and that commander of yours."

Her eyes shot venom at him. Scuttle-but rumours where always problematic even when she and John began dating in secret as best they can. But some things where just out of their control. She said nothing making Zeno smile.

"Nothing to say?" he asked almost laughing. "Good." he clicked his fingers and two guards came up and cuffed Ashley's wrists behind her back. "Commander Ashley Williams, for betraying New Olympus and her colonies I sentence you to execution by hanging by the neck until dead at noon tomorrow. As an example to the rest of those willing to betray me, your body will stay hanging until your body had decayed. Take her away!" he ordered.

The guards lead her out of the room as Zeno smiled and turned to look at his city. The holo pillars began broadcasting the news about Ashley's execution. When she was a New Olympian commander she was well like by both the civilians and military mostly due to her reputation during the Reaper war. But ever since the incident on that particular planet and she rebelled that love was lost. While some people thought she may comeback others hoped that she would die a painful death.

This news was all that was needed to destroy her reputation on New Olympus. No one liked her now and her name would be used for traitors all over the kingdom. To Zeno, this wasn't just a demonstration of what would happen to those who would betray him but a political stunt to show that no one would be safe from his wrath. Cementing himself as a Warlord. He smiled as his green Asari-like slave came up to him.

"Master please come to bed with me." she said.

"Later, let me savour this victory. When she is dead Earth will be mine." he said as a group of soldiers began building a set of short drop gallows.

OOOOO

Changing suits was always a complicated matter for Quarian's and Tali knew this. Even though she agreed to wait till John become a Warlorld but quite frankly she couldn't wait. The porn videos she watched didn't help as well and her lust and love just increased. Each night she turned up her stim-pro and tried to cum. But it didn't vibrate enough to satisfy her. She wanted more, just more stimulation, and the only way now is John. The suit she had was made by partly by her but also some other Qurrians on Earth.

The suit itself was made with a see-through cloth that was a mix of several Qurrain silks that protected the wearer from the environment. But after she was done she wouldn't need one any-more. The suit itself was blue with a hint of purple, the top of her suit was a top but with the cups missing and pushed up her breast's. A white hood was connected to the suit and lead down into boots. The entire suit would show off her 'assets' to whoever she wanted. But she only wanted one person to see her asset's.

Double checking her omni-tool to make sure the room was safe, or as safe as it can be for a Quarrian, but it will all be worth getting ill. She smiled under her helmet.

OOOOO

With Ashley away Miranda saw opportunity to 'comfort' John at this lonely hour. She had a dress on that fitted close to her body, aside from the covering she got for her nipples and lower lips the entire dress as see-through. Hopefully this would get his attention, she popped her head out of her quarters and move down to the lift but footsteps made her press her back against the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw Tali in one of the most revealing suits she had ever seen. She entered the lift and walked in before hitting the key for the Captains cabin.

Miranda cursed her luck and headed back to her room.

'Next time.' she thought. 'Next time.'

Up in the captains quarters John was having a much needed shower. He made a personal note to make sure that earth would get some new plumbing so that people could get a shower. Cracking his neck he looked down as the water was drained through the hole. No matter how he thought about it, no matter how angry he wanted to be, he just couldn't be angry at her. The only fault he could see was his own, if he hadn't died then everything wouldn't be like this. No warlord's, no Reapers but a good strong family and marriage with Ashley. But now, now… he was a to become a Warlord and basicly take over the galaxy, or at least what's left of it.

Life… life always found interesting ways to fuck people over. He could never decide if this was a blessing or curse, any man alive would want a harem of hot alien women. But he only had one love, he smiled for some reason he felt glad about this. Sure he loved Ashley, but he did fantasise about beading Liara, or even Tali, hell even all of them together at the same time. But the way his fantasy came around, that was what he hated. Turing the shower off he grabbed a towel and dyed himself down before tying it around his waist before walking into his room. He walked over to his bed and fell onto his bed looking into space.

Things had changed, everyone had changed, Ashley, Liara, Tali and Garrus. They had all changed, but hadn't. How could he? He was dead and on ice for 3 and a half years. 3 and a half years and they had changed so much, Tali was no longer the shy Quarrian but a skilled combat engineer. Liara was now the Shadow broker and well… she was much more confident. Garrus was no longer had a stick up his ass, instead he was beating people to death with it. Then Ashley…. He had no idea what she went trough, all of those emotions those thoughts. He couldn't forgive her because there was nothing to forgive, in truth he needed to ask for forgiveness from her. That the only thing he could do now. Just then Liara burst into the room followed by Tali who was in a see-through suit and Miranda who was in a set of red lingerie.

As the three entered they stopped seeing John in his lack of clothing. There was a long awkward silence as the three looked at him. His body was well built like an athlete and very attractive.

"Yes?" he said looking at them.

"Err." Liara blushed as images flashed in her mind before hitting herself. "John we have a problem. The net just lit up about Ashley, according to the news she's going to be executed tomorrow."

Miranda and Tali looked at the blue Asari in shock as did John. "What?" John asked.

"High commander Zeno, her ex he's ordered her execution for betraying him. She's going to hang tomorrow."

"Joker how long until we get to New Olympus?"

"We're 12 hours out sir." Joker said over the comm.

John nodded and stood with his towel falling off without him noticing. "Let get ready." he said before noticing the girls in front of him glowing red and not paying attention but looking at his something between his legs.

"Oh my..." Miranda said with a smile.

"Goddess….." Liara muttered.

"Kellah that's big." Tali muttered making John look down and realise that he was naked.

"Ah." he mutter as his picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Go I need to get dressed."

Liara shook her head out of her little imagination and dragged the other two out of the room allowing John to get dressed. Like it or not he was going to ask Ash for her forgiveness for dying on her then kill her ex. He cracked his limbs grabbed his boxers and slid them on, it was time for war.

OOOOO

The sun rolled around and Ashley woke up in her cell. She lay on her back looking at the cling as two guards threw in her old toga and gladiator sandals.

"Get dressed or we'll do t for you." one of them said.

She looked to them before sighing, she stood and walked over to her clothing and picked it up. Looking at the guards they then turned allowing her to strip. Her clothing slid off with ease before she began to wrap the toga around her. She then slipped her sandals on and then turned to the guards and walked up to them. One of them took a hold of her wrists brought them behind her back and locked cuffs on them. The three then walked out of the palace to a cage where Ashley was thrown in and locked in.

From the cage she had a good view of the gallows and the Palace clock. It was currently 9 o'clock, she had 3 hours before the nose goes around her neck. She lightly scoffed as people began to pass her looking down on her as if she was dirt. Some of them even threw slurs at her, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of responding to them. She resigned herself to her fate.

OOOOO

The Normandy bypassed the New Olympian fleet and landed close to the city without anyone detecting them. The team was standing around the holotable in the war room looking over the map of the city. All five of them looked at the table thinking about how to proceed.

"We need to split up, cover more ground. Tali, take the airfield." John said pointing to a large 6x6 padded area to the west with gunships ready. "Don't destroy, when I kill Zeno, we'll be taking over this world so we're going to be needing as much military might as possible." Tali nodded in response. "Miranda, make sure to ground all ships, head to the space port make sure that no ships leave."

"Will do sir." Miranda said with conviction.

"Liara, we're going to need a communication black-out. Head to the communications building." he said pointing to a building with aerials and satellite dishes on the roof. "Once done, we need to make sure that they are under attack by a Warlord, give them our new emblem. Make sure they know that once Zeno is dead, they will be under the control of the Solar Empire."

"Will do." Liara said with a smile.

Garrus being the team sniper and former commander of the Turrian task forces against the Reapers had a good eye for this kind of thing.

"If I move over to this spire here." he said pointing to a tower at the east. "I'll have a good outlook on the area. Give you intel." John nodded in response.

"Agreed, so that's you done. As for me..." he said looking at the map. "I'll be trying to get Ashley, from what Liara has said she should be here." he pointed to a small area near the middle of the city. "She's going to be hanged at noon today, we have a good hour before that happens. Let's make sure not to get noticed, Liara's intel states that full body cloaks are common to ensure the person is warm. It a mediocre day so we can ware them without raising suspicion. Are we good?" he asked followed by nodding. "Good let's move."

OOOOO

Commander Zaeed sat back on his chair at his house awaiting the execution of the former Commander Williams. This was a big event and he couldn't be happier, Commander Williams since she left, was a symbol for rebellion in New Olympus. With her death all that rebellion would end, simple as that. He took a swig of whisky as he looked into the sky, the Reapers coming and killing everyone was a mixed blessing and a curse. For starters he managed to kill the man who tried to kill him, but then work died down for all merc groups.

Being a merc he was practically out of work during the war and after. But since he joined New Olympus things when well for him. Due to his skills he managed to become a commander, and with that came respect, money and women. Being a high ranking soldier in the New Olympian military gained respect from the people especially some of the women who offered themselves to him. He had no complaints but wondered if it was because they wanted children. But he never cared, why should he?

As he took a sip of his whisky, he noticed a Quarrian in a cloak walking towards the west, towards the airbase. While Quarrians where not uncommon in New Olympus due to the destruction of their fleet, but they kept to themselves or soon left so they can get dextro food. But she headed directly towards the airbase. He set his whisky down and got up and left. Something felt off about her, but what he had no idea what, but his instincts which he trusted told him something was up.

OOOOO

Liara had no trouble blending in and heading to the communication building which was simply named 'Truth centre'. She just shook her head, it seem like some people where trusted in making propaganda for New Olympus. Not of too much of a surprise as many other of the Warlord factions did this. She walked in, the place was busy due to Ashley's execution allowing her to go though a door undetected.

The inside of the building what like what Ashley said. Due to limited materials to use, the main buildings like the Palace or Truth centre metal was use for the insides and wood used for the outside. This was in order to make sure that their resources where used wisely. Liara had to admire this efficiency as she moved into a maintenance corridor. She walked down it then came to a set of stairs and claimed down it. According to her intelligence the mainframes where in the basement and where rarely visited unless there was a problem.

Turing the corner she came to the maintenance door. She smiled as she got down to one knee and began to hack the pad. The door was open in 10 seconds, all those years trying to find the Shadow broker allowed her to gain these skills. She was more then happy because of them but didn't know how to think because she got these skills mostly because of the Reapers. She couldn't help but wonder what would be different if things had been different.

Moving inside the room and closing the door she discarded her cloak before moving along the towers looking for the main console. She found it in the middle and walked up to it. She cracked her head and began to type, she didn't have much time left and she needed to move fast.

OOOOO

The crowd was gathering in front of the gallows that was set up. There was a few minutes to go before the hanging and people wanted to get a good look. John was among the crowd but that the back. The cloak covered his armour and pistol at his side. What's more was that no one recognised him, after the battle of the Citadel he became a bit of a celebrity which he didn't mind but he got noticed even in the most minor of places.

But then a thought came to mind, it had been 3 and a half years and with two of those years an apocalyptic war raged. So after that it was likely that people forgot about him which he didn't mind, after all it allowed for this little operation to go smoother. He then looked to the tower where Garrus was and saw three flashes of light meaning he was there. He nodded before turning to look ahead as Zeno walked up onto the gallows and looked over at everyone. John clicked his ear bud.

"It's starting is everyone ready?" he almost whispered.

"Garrus here, ready."

"Tali, here I'm nearly at the airbase. I don't think I'll stop them all."

"Liara here, I'm all set."

"Miranda here, I just started shutting down all the space ships systems. It may take a while but I'm doing it as fast as I can."

"Ok, everyone do your best, Ashley is counting on us." John said before falling silent as Zeno began to speak.

"Citizens of New Olympus, today is a historic day for all of us. Rebellion, rebellion is rife though out our territories. We all remember the massacre 6 moths ago, 200 innocent women and children rounded up and burned to a crisp." a loud cry of booing echoed in the city. "But we have the perpetrator of that massacre." as he said that Ashley was brought up onto the platform wearing a toga.

John smiled to see her ok, but as he looked at her aside from her three bar tattoos he noticed two tattoos on her arms, on the one side was geometric flowers with a sword pointing down. On the other was the New Olympian emblem, he didn't know she when that far. Liara had told him about what happened to her when he was dead. He looked down, guilt filled him, his death drove her this far? Taking a deep breath he looked up ready as the booing and yells of traitor filled the air.

"Task Commander Ashley Williams!" Zeno yelled followed by other yelled as he turned to look at her. "You have been found guilty of treasonous acts of rebellion and the murder of 200 valuable New Olympian citizens. You have been sentenced to death by being hung by the neck until dead, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ash looked at him and spat in his face making him recoil and he removed it. "The only think I have to say to you murder, is, I. Never. Loved. You."

The guard who held her then lead her up onto a box and placed he noose around her neck and tightened it.

"So be it." Zeno said as he took a step back.

John then moved though the crowd slowly as the countdown clock had 15 seconds on. He took out his pistol as he moved though, 10 seconds. Ashley braced herself as Garrus took aim in case John missed. Gritting his teeth he moved faster pushing people to the side he needed to get to her and fast, 5 seconds. The guard brought his leg back, then when the clock hit 12 he kicked the box from under her. The rope tightened around her neck and her air was cut making her choke. Zeno smiled with an evil smile as he saw his ex wife was slowly having the life taken away from her.

John raised his pistol causing people around him to scream in fear and fired. A round flew through the air and cut the rope holing Ashley in the air. Ash fell onto the platform crushing the box that she stood on. Now free from being chocked she took in a deep breath. Shocked and angry Zeno looked out into the crowd as the guard forced Ashley up to her feet.

"WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled.

The crowd around John gave him a wide birth as he removed his cloak. Zeno and John looked at each other for a long moment before Zeno spoke.

"You, who are you?" he asked.

"Supreme commander John Shepard, but you would mostly remember me as the first human Spectre." John said.

"The first human Spectre? Don't be dumb that Shepard is dead!"

"No Zeno." Ash said gaining his attention. "That man, is John Shepard, the Lion of Elysium, hero of the Citadel. My boyfriend."

That last part made Zeno's eye twitch as he looked to John. "So, you where the one before me?"

"Yes I was." he said before looking around and smiling. "I'm standing right here. Aren't you going to shoot me?"

"Deploy gunships." Zeno yelled into his comm.

OOOOO after communicating with John.

Tali discarded her cloak as she moved up to a command shed and opened the door to it. She then got down and began to rewire the systems. There was another building across the way for the pilots and engineers, and whit the execution being a thing, they where more interested in that then the maintenance of their ships. That was a good thing as it allowed her to do her work uninterrupted. But just as she was about to being something grabbed onto her ankle and dragged her out of the shed. She kicked causing whatever got a hold of her let go allowing her to stand and look to see Zaeeid in front of her with a smile.

"Ahh I remember you bucket head, from Mars." he said as the two began to circle each other. "Here to save your friend? She won't survive." he said lunging at her.

Tali tripped him up causing him to fall. He rolled before jumping to his feet. As he did Tali tacked him to the ground, he tried to go for his pistol but she slammed a fist onto his shoulder stopping him. He yelled out in pain before Tali grabbed his head and slammed it onto the ground making him grunt and thrash around. He the tried to push himself off the ground which he managed to and throw Tali off him. But due to the hard impact of his head onto the ground his sight was blurry.

Seeing her chance Tali picked up a sharp rock and walked over to him the then brought it back and slammed it into the side of his head killing him. She watched at the body fell onto the grass and blood poured out. Dropping the rock she then moved over the shed.

OOOOO

The two waited for a moment but nothing happened. Zeno tried again but nothing happened, just then the holo pillars then came up with John's Lion emblem along with a message.

"Attention people of New Olympus, this planet is now under the command of the Solar Empire..." as it continued John and Zeno Just stared at each other.

"Why you…." Zeno mutter as he moved over to Ash and grabbed her. "Kill him!" he order before punching Ash in the gut knocking her out.

As the guard and 6 New Olympian soldiers came up Ashley was thrown over Zeno's shoulder and ran off. John backed up a bit before a shot rang out and one of the soldiers fell. Another shot rang out an another one fell. Seeing his chance John moved his pistol up fast and fired three times at the guard who fell. As soon as he did he ran leaving the others behind as Liara came up to deal with them.

OOOOO

Zeno made his way though a tunnel that lead to the space port. He needed to get out of here and try again, he will not lose his empire, not yet anyway. As for Ashley the little slut needed to be taught a lesson, he would teach her the meaning of betrayal. But because of fear she may wake up and begin resisting he tied her ankles together so that she wouldn't resist much. If he couldn't have her then no one will. Within minutes he made it to the space port and headed to one of the ships but a voice stopped him.

"ZENO!" John yelled.

Zeno turned to see John behind him as he dropped his pistol. "You, me winner takes all." he said as he unclasped the armour on his arms which fell to the floor, the then hit the release catch on his breastplate which then fell to the ground. Zeno just looked at him and dropped Ashley to the floor forcing her awake. She watched as her ex and boyfriend move towards each other, both of them where the same build, hight and age. But who had more experience?

Miranda ran up to Ashley and helped her up after removing her ankle bindings.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, quick get your camera on and connect it to the holo pilars." she said.

Miranda nodded and did so.

As the two got up close Zeno through the first punch which John deflected and moved into a punch to the ribs causing him to grunt and move back. He then jumped and tried to kick John in the face but John grabbed his leg and threw him into a group of barrels. As he got up he began to speak.

"Doing this for a slut like her? Why am I not surprised?" as he got to his feet.

"Why kill so many?" John asked.

Zeno got to his feet and charged in with a punch which John blocked, he smiled evilly at the commander. "Why not? It just shows my power!" he said as he head butted the commander into eh face sending him back a few feet. "I killed those people because they where going to rebel against me, ME! The High commander, I will not allow people, even children to betray me." he came in for another attack but John threw a roundhouse kick followed by an uppercut causing blood to come out of his mouth.

Two soldiers then came up armed with assault rifles and looked at thier commander who looked up at them. "KILL HIM!" he ordered.

They did nothing other then look at each other before looking at him. "Did you kill those people?" one of them asked.

"They where going to rebel against us so yes I did. Now kill him!" Zeno yelled.

John looked at the two soldiers who looked at each other and nodded. They stood at attention with weapons in hand.

"We cannot do so sir, we're joining the Solar Empire." they both said in unison.

John smiled but Zeno cursed. "TRAITORS!" he yelled before charging at John again.

He caught the commender by surprised and tackled him to the ground and began to choke the life out of him Miranda and the soldiers went for their weapons but Ashley stopped them as John was forcing to get Zeno off him. His hands got a hold of his head and twisted his head to the side with an audible snapping sound. With that Zeno had died and fell limp on John who threw him off and stood up. Miranda got Ashley's cuffs off her and helped her up and John walked over to her.

"Jo…." she tried to say before the commander silenced her by placing his on hers.

"We have a lot to talk about..." John said as he broke the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria was called to the Archive room where Delross had called her. He had found something interesting regarding what she had asked. She was interest anyway so she made her way to it. The Archive was in one of the central towers and no one was allowed to enter unless you had permission by the queen. But no one ever got it, just because she found no need for them to know. Her car stopped outside the archive, she exited the vehicle and walked up to the door. It opened and he walked into a large room round room which seemed to have no ceiling. Along the walls were lit up hard-drives each one collected from the worlds that she took over and scavenged.

On the floor in front of her was a Salarian in front of a computer. Once the door closed he quickly stood and looked at her though a screen. He moved so fast that she had to back up a bit.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked with a twitch.

Aria looked at the screen to see the images of an old news headline. The images was of a human male with a clear military background, he had a round jaw and a smooth completion with dark brown hair on his head. His eyes where a deep green that looked inviting to the Asari.

"Handsome, who is he?" she asked.

"Commander John Shepard, of the Normandy, The lion of Elysium, saviour of the Citadel." Delross said.

"Ahh yes the human hero, but what does a dead hero have to do with what I asked you?"

Delross slid the images to one side and brought up the camera images from the Cerberus station. He then zoomed in with the image quality improving. Moving to the face of the man getting up from the table the image looked as though it was a picture taken with the highest quality camera. Aria's eyes looked from one image to the other.

"Wait, that's impossible." she said noticing the similarities. "They can't be the same person."

"Ahh but they are." he said as he put up an image of a report and a name. "Project Lazarus."

"Lazarus?"

"Yes Lazarus, in the human Bible their prophet resurrected a man named Lazarus from the dead. That is what Cerberus has done, they brought someone back from the dead, they brought Shepard back from the dead quite literally."

Aria turned her head slightly and raised one brow looking at him. She was always sceptical of him due to his eccentric and crazy nature, but he had never told her anything but the truth. But still someone coming back from the dead, that was crazy. Just then her communications officer came on screen.

"My queen we have news about one of the Minor Warlords." she said.

"Which one?"

"Zeno and the New Olympians. He was going to execute one of his former commanders because he betrayed him, however a small strike team stopped him and killed him. They have taken over all the planets under his control."

Aria shook her head. "Good, he was too cocky for his own good. Who has taken over?"

"Errr." the communications officer looked at the screen next to her. "Supreme Commander John Shepard."

"What?" Aria asked blankly as Delross smiled.

"The new leader, his name is John Shepard, I've also had reports that this is the same John Shepard who warned us about the Reapers. He has also been named a minor Warlord."

"Leave us." the Queen said.

The communications officer cut the line and Aria backed onto the door looking at Delross.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We wait, see what he does. But from what I know he'll try and take over slowly."

OOOOO

After Zeno's death and confession hit peoples ears most of the soldiers joined Shepard. But because some of the soldiers where loyal to Zeno there was minor skirmishes across the five worlds Zeno had control over. But other then that John's rule was more then welcomed, as the mentality of people where ready for a new ruler when the time came. This was similar for most people across the different Warlord empires so it would be easy for him to take over when the time came.

The now rescued Ashley had many apologises given to her by the people for the comments they gave her while in the cage. But after all that she managed to get into the Normandy and go for a long shower while John and Liara sorted out how to consolidate the gains they had got. As Ashley stood in the in the shower looking down she couldn't help but think of what she should say. She felt guilty for doing this to him, but then how did he feel? She sighed as she turned off the shower grabbed a towel and walked into the main room only to see John standing in the room. He looked to her.

"We have to talk." he said making her nod.

She walked around and stood in front of John and sighed. "John I..." she tried to say but John interrupted.

"Ash I'm sorry, sorry for making you do this." he said.

She was stunned as she looked at him. "W...why?"

"Well, SR-1, I died… I fucking died and I caused all of this. I caused you to go and do this, this I my fault." he sat down. "I died I fucking died and I wasn't around to help the fuck out. Ash, as far as I can see your not the one at fault here I am."

She looked at him and walked up to him, he looked up at her only to be met with a slap across the face. She looked at her hand and smiled before sighing.

"That, felt a lot better." she said having a weight lifted off her.

"Ow." he said looking at her. "Nothing to say? No arguments?"

"Nope, what you said makes sense, this is your fault, but I forgive you." she said making him smile.

"Good," he said falling back onto the bed. "Guilt just fills you when something like this comes up."

"I know, it feels good when it's gone. Now out!" she ordered.

"What why?"

Ashley didn't answer as she grabbed him by the ear and threw him out of his own room and locked the door with a smile.

OOOOO

John, Ashley, Garrus, Liara, Miranda, Tali and Samantha walked into the war room each one with a pad in their hand. John was at the top and just before he sat he looked at the chair he was going to sit on. The chair was wooden with his emblem of the lion on the back and handles. He looked at it for a moment before looking at the others.

"Guy's?" he muttered.

"What?" Liara asked, "It suit's you."

Shrugging John sat down and looked at the other's. "Ok, one at a time, tell me what we have. Ashley."

"We have at least five planets now within our control with around 2 million people, two of them are farmland, two more are mining and refining and the other one is a civilised but has a low population." she said.

"Right," John muttered. "We could send a few soldiers there for scavenging what we can. Speaking of Garrus, military."

"We have at least 30-40 new ships mostly Turrian and human ships. Troop size is about 40,000 down around 500 due to defectors. But I think we can ignore them." he said.

"Agreed on that, but we need to be careful. Can't let too many go, may cause something we're not ready for. Liara."

"We have founds one of the old Shadow broker Vats. We can make some Knights, or something similar to booster out forces. We can also send team to Faltana, one of the planets to find old labs." she said.

John nodded and stroked his chin. "That sounds like an idea, booster our forces. Do some experimentation, see what you can come up with."

Liara nodded as John turned to Tali. "Tali,"

"I have looked through production and maintenance we have no new bits of technology, but we do have at least 12 new factories but they are in high need of maintenance. I can have engineers get set to repairing them fast we need as many factories as we can."

"Do so, also do we have any spaceship dockyards?" he asked.

"No we do not, few planets now have space dockyard, and we don't have the capacity to build them any more. However the is a neutral world not to far from here that has several space dockyards that we can use."

"Send a small force over there and see what you can do."

"Will do." Tali replied and typed a few things onto her pad.

"Sam what do you have?"

"Me and EDI monitored communications between the Warlords about this. They haven't taken any action just talking about it, form the most part they seem interested. Some of them however are a little worried that this may spark a revolution, or start a Shepard worshipping movement." she said making John rise a brow.

"Shepard worshipping movement?" he asked.

"Yeah, when the Reapers arrived some thought you an ignored prophet or god so…." she said without fining the sentence while Johns face was in his head rubbing his forehead.

"I don't what to even know. Dismissed." he said.

OOOOO

John was looking at the net seeing what the news was. It appeared that news companies had free reign in the Warlord territory's but with some of their articles being censored by the different factions but they were still paid to report. It was a beneficial relationship, the Warlords got the news they wanted and the reporters got the money they needed. Most of the news was about his ascendancy to Warlord and people believe that he was a god or at the very least a prophet.

In a way he found it amusing given that he didn't believe in a god but was being considered a god himself. He rubbed his forehead before continuing to read the latest news, he was still getting used to this new place. But still some of the things he had seen it still made no sense. But then again that was life.

Just then his door opened and a naked Ashley was shoved into the room with a BDSM arm binder. She fell onto the floor as Miranda, walked in dressed in what looked like a dominatrix outfit with her breasts and pussy showing. John gulped as Liara and Tali walked in as well, Liara was wearing latex stockings and elbow length gloves while Tali wore her see through suit. The Asari and Qurrian then grabbed onto Ashley and lay her on the bed and held her don while Miranda chained her to the bed.

"What are you guy's doing?" she asked as she thrashed about in her restraints.

"Well we had a talk and agreed that this shall be your punishment for abandoning us on Mars and not telling us." Liara said.

"And because of that, you have to watch John fuck us and not being able to cum." Tali said as she held up a vibrator and a thigh strap with an evil smile.

Ashley looked at her in fear, Liara then held her down as Tali then placed the vibrator on the edge of her pussy lips before strapping it on with the thigh strap. She then turned it on ad set a timer on to prevent her from cumming.

"Ahhh." she yelped in pleasure.

John then walked into the room. "Ok so this is some kind of revenge right?" he asked.

"Yes it is big boy." Miranda said as she pressed her body against his back.

"Err." he muttered as her hands moved, one of them lifted up his shirt while the other moved down to his dick.

His hands where restrained by Liara who used her biotics to hold him. Miranda's hand then pulled his trousers and pants down allowing his fully erect 7 inch dick to be shown. Tali and Liara turned red just looking at the thing while Ash turned red at remembering what happened three years ago but the vibration made her lose her train of thought. To shut her up Tali slide a red plastic ball into her mouth before securing it to her head. All she could do now watch watch with little to no participation.

"Miranda, I'm going to get you for this." John said.

"Oh I know, but I found something interesting with the nanites. When saliva is swapped then the memories of both are shared, as well as their feelings."

Before John could say anything Miranda closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his own and pushed saliva into his mouth. As she did images flashed tough his eyes and he could feel a warmth fill his body. When she broke the kiss it was as if they knew each other for years. She looked at him with a smile.

"Now do you feel my love?" she asked.

John just replied by locking lips with her making her moan. Ashley watching moaned in jealousy as she wanted to kiss him as well. But she was restrained preventing her from doing anything. All she could do was moan and pull against her restraints. Tali then took off her helmet and suit showing her body for the first time to everyone. Her skin was a blueish purple with three head crests like the Turrians on the top and sides of her head that curved around her head. Her hair was shoulder length and raven black. She walked over to John and knelt in front of him and looked at his long cock. She looked with her white eyes before kissing the tip before sliding the human sausage into her mouth with both her and John moaning.

"Mmmmmmphhhhh." Ash cried only getting the attention of Liara.

"Just remember Ash this is your fault for not telling us, now you have to watch John fuck us and not you." she said only getting a whine from the marine.

Tali sucked on his cock with ease, she had been practising with dildos to remove her gag reflex and watching human-Quarian porn. Watching them she could see the most effective techniques. She moved up the long shaft before coming off and licking the side before taking it back into her mouth while she stroked the end. As she moved she moaned and slurped the taste of the cock. She moaned as each time she moved up the shaft she neared the end.

Watching Liara was pinching her nipple in her latex covered hand while her other was rubbing her blue pussy. She moaned as her fingers explored her Azure with delight. She moaned watching the scene waiting for her turn. John cock began to twitch inside Tali's mouth meaning he was bout to cum. Unlike Ashley and Miranda who had drank some of his nanite infested sperm she would need to drink his when he cums in order to make sure that she can transfer her love to him. She moved down his shaft much faster now, she wanted his sperm.

"Ah." John cried as he cam into her mouth.

Tali's eyes widened as his white baby milk flowed into her mouth with volume. As it did the nanites began to move into her body and adjusted her immune system and digestive system. It was done within a matter of moments as John's cock withdrew from her mouth. Sperm leaked from out mouth, she turned to the side and held up her hands in a cup collecting as much sperm as she could. Once done she held it to her mouth and tipped back drinking the delicious white cream.

She moaned as it flowed into her. Miranda then broke the kiss with John as she helped Tali to her feet. The young Quarian then locked lips with John As Liara came over and knelt to the side of John's cock while Miranda knelt at the other side. The two looked at each other for a moment before licking the shaft together making Ashley even more jealous. She cried in annoyance wanting to join in, but she had to settle in watching the scene with ever growing horniness. The Asari and human tongues loved around his cock with loving care cleaning it and tastes leftover cum. Once done Liara then took the cock into her mouth while her hand still played with her pussy.

While she sucked Miranda stood and walked over to Ashley who was still struggling in her bondage. She then lay next to her and played with her nipple while moving her mouth close to the marines ear.

"Look at them, so happy aren't they?" she asked with Ash replying with a nod. "Don't forget you did this to yourself. You didn't tell us, you didn't trust us with your secret this is your punishment."

"Mmmph." Ash replied.

"I know, but let me tell you something. You, me, Liara and Tali are his now I would say slaves but you know how he hates that word. We are his concubines, his property. Also I should mention..." Miranda leaned in and whispered. ".. all three of us are ovulating today." she smiled making the marines eyes widen in shock.

As Miranda got up John came into Liara's mouth making her slid the dick out of her mouth and look up at John with her mouth full of cum. She held her hands up by her chin stopping cum from moving down her neck. John broke the kiss with Tali and smiled as Liara began to move her tongue around the pool of sperm in her mouth with moaning. She then closed her mouth and swallowed it all.

"John." Miranda called making all three look to her.

Miranda was on all fours above Ashley offering her open and wet pussy to him. John found himself moving over to her and climbed onto the bed and rubbed his cock against her open snatch. She gasped as he rubbed against her before sliding it into her.

"Ahhh so big!" she cried.

Once inside John then began to move his hips into her making her cry in pleasure. As he did Lira walked up next to him and pressed her lips against his. Ashley could only watch as Miranda who was over get fucked by her boyfriend. Despite the vibrator her own pussy ached for attention, she wanted attention but she couldn't. Miranda's large breasts bounced around above her making the marine even more jealous of her then she already was.

Tali then moved over to Ashley and removed her gag before forcing Miranda to kiss the marine. Surprised but not unwelcome the two began to make out while John fucked Miranda. As Miranda watched out of the corner of her eye she masturbated to the scene getting herself wet ready for her turn.

"More, harder, please!" Miranda cried out before locking lips with Miranda again.

John was more then happy to oblige and thrusted harder into her and faster. Tali could only watch while fingering herself as well enjoying the scene. She could only wait for her turn like Liara.

"I what to join in..." she moaned.

John then grabbed her by the arm and brought her close in order to play with her pussy. She gasped as her and John's fingers began to explore her pussy. He then tuned to her and kissed her on the lips as well while still fucking the brains out of Miranda. He began to pick up speed with her and his dick then penetrated the entrance to her womb and began to fuck it making her cry even more in pleasure. He picked up speed again and with each thrust made her rear end red as her clit cry out with pleasure. Then he stopped at full trust and came inside her making her cum also.

Inside her womb a single egg waited to be fertilised. Sperm then flowed into her causing her to come again, but the sperm drowned the egg with the first sperm fertilizing it. Miranda collapsed next to Ashley with a blissful look on. Liara was next but she lay on top of the marine as John thusted is dick into her and penetrated her womb with one trust. As he began to fuck her Liara turned to Ashley and locked lips with her. The two made out as John fucked the Asari and made out with the Quarian. John moved slowly at first but gradually picked up speed as he thrusted into her making her moan into the kiss with Ashley.

This was the first time she had a human inside her her insides begged to be fertilised and with each thrust John made her body demanded this more. She then began to grind her own hips against him to make him cum faster. Tali noticed this and broke the kiss, she then climbed on top of the two and joined in the kissing. All three of their tongues moved around each other while hands explored each other's body's which shined in sweat.

John then began to pick up his speed and thust into her much deeper making the Asari cry out in pleasure. Given the stimulation they both had both of them where close to reaching their limit. As he picked up speed she broke the three way kiss as she just wanted to cry out in pleasure. He moved in harder and harder making her cum there, she squirted her juices onto the bed and over Ashley's and Tali's legs. But neither of them complained. But as she she did John came inside her making her cry out in joy before falling next to Ashley and Miranda. He withdrew and rubbed Tali's pussy making her gasp and looked to him.

"John, please be gentle, I...I'm still a virgin." she said shakingly.

"Tali, he will be." Ashley said as she licked the side of the young Quarian's head.

John then eased himself into her slowly. She gaped in a mixture of pleasure and pain causing her to grunt as her hymen was broken, as her innocence. As his dick moved into her she moaned until he reached the entrance to her womb. He pushed a little more and was soon inside her womb making her cry out in pleasure before begin to move.

"Ahhh, not so hard!" she cried.

"Tali breath." Ash said.

Taking her advice she began to breath which made the pain disappear and the pleasure inside her grow. As the pain stopped she began to cry and moan in pleasure as the man she loved fucked her slowly and gently making her feel loved. It was the greatest feeling of them all, she didn't want it to stop. His dick moved around her insides stirring her up making her moan like a bitch in heat.

"Ah ah ah ah more please more, it feels so good." she demand and John was ore then willing to oblige as he picked up speed with his trusting.

Ash seeing an opportunity moved up and began to suck on one of Tali's breasts making her yelp. She moaned even more as two forces of stimulation made the pleasure and limit inside her build faster and faster. She in return began to grind her hips against her lover forcing him to reach his limit faster. Now he was pumping her like a piston with each thrust he could feel her body demanding to be impregnated. Soon John came inside her making her moan out loud.

Inside her womb an egg was waiting, and with a flood of human sperm entering her the egg was fertilised and the egg began to slowly change into the first human-Quarian hybrid. She then fell asleep on the bed with a blissful smile. Once she did, John removed the ankle cuffs and arm binder off Ashley freeing her. She then removed the vibrator from her thigh and turned it off. Miranda then stood and helped the two get Liara and Tali under the sheet before they joined them. But Ashley was not next to John thanks to Miranda laying in between them.

They didn't say much as they fell asleep.

OOOOO

Karen looked at the screen for the fifth time before sighing, there was no mistaking it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sector 7 USA: Pittsburgh.

One of the salvage teams that Sector 7 sent out was in the manufacturing district in order to find items to use for the new empire. There was some old mech productions factories here and they where ordered by command to check them out. Miranda, who was chief scientist, gave these orders out in order to ensure the population of earth where able to survive. Mech soldiers would be useful for the empire so they needed to start manufacturing them again. Granted not the same as during the war but still combat mechs.

The team of three moved up into the district slowly with the ME AK-47's (Mass effect automas kalshnikof) in hand. Given that some knowledge of mass effect technology was lost they needed to make new technology and recover tech. It was almost like a fantasy story where magic was almost and needed to be found again to be used. The factory was angular for the most part with 45 degree alcoves at one side. The three kept their eyes opened in case of rouge units and husks. While the Crucible did destroy the Reapers and the majority of their forces some managed to find shelter and survive the blast.

But that just meant they where ore wild dangerous, savage and slowly dyeing allowing for them to be taken out with ease. The team moved into the factory, the place still had power as the power plant was automated, along with the fact that there was solar panels on the top of the building. As they looked around the place was more or less in a mess with scrap all over the place, this place was more or less in order. The team looked at each other before nodding.

"Salvage team 1 to Repair group, mech factroy clear. Bring in the crew." one of them said over their omni-tool.

OOOOO

Moaning as music met her ears Ashley slowly awoke to see herself in a limestone room. The white rock was carved out of a cave from the looks of it but it was warm. To the could see the sky outside to the left of her, she could see a gas giant in the sky meaning she wasn't on earth. The music then became softer as the sound of bells and jewellery moving around. She turned to look in front of her and her eyes widened. Liara was dressed in a white bars and loincloth skirt with a see through white face veil that cover her nose to her chin. White and silver paint on her forehead ans sides of her head, silver jewellery decorated her ankles wrists, biceps and clothing.

Tali then came up, she was dressed in a light purple outfit with her hood on and a see though purple veil covering her face. Her top which was connected to her hood had two veils that hung down. She also wore a pair of harem tight harem trousers with silver jewellery decorating her arms, belly and legs. Her light purple skin shined in the candle light as she moved her hips in the seven veils dance. The two's movements where so coordinated that it looked like they where born to dance like this.

She then turned her head to see John sitting on a few silk pillows with her laying next to him and on his leg. John was only wearing a tank top and trousers with his dick hanging out, licking it was much to her surprise, was a naked Miranda. Her hands where behind her back and she wore something akin to what Leia wore in Star wars, just without any silk. She also wore a blindfold for some reason but the smile on her face told all that she was enjoying herself as her tongue drifted up and down John's dick. A chained leash was attached to a collar on her neck making her look more like a slave every moment.

Moaning Ashley looked down a herself, she was laying sideways what's more was that she was also dressed in a harem outfit this one being blue with gold adoring her body. One of the tattoos on her shoulders was the same while the other wasn't. The faction tattoo she had now was John's Lion's head emblem. She then looked up at John and picked up a plate next to her and began to feed him grapes. Each time she reached up he opened his mouth and ate the fruit. Once the plate was empty she got up. She joined Tali and Liara in their dance to John, she moved just like the others smooth and gentle. Tali and Liara then stopped dancing and took a hold of her arms and held them out as they undid her top. It fell to the floor, as it did Tali picked up a jug of oil, she then poured oil over her hand before handing it to Liara who did the same.

Turing her head to face her, Liara then pressed her lips against Ashley's. As the two made out Liara's and Tali's hands then began to move around Ashley's body oiling her up. Tali then turned Ashley's head and kissed her as well as all the of them moved onto their knees. Braking the kiss they then lay Ash on her back as Miranda came up and locked lips with the marine as her body was being oiled to. As the kiss broke she looked at the others.

"Guy's thank you for saving me." she said as John came up. "I love you all."

"AHHHHH!" Ashley partly yelled as she sat bolt upright in bed.

Realising what she had done she covered her mouth and looked at the others. They where still on the Normandy and still in John's bed. Breathing a sigh of relief that non of them had woken up she shuddered at the thought of the dream she just had. Her stomach then growled making her hungry. Carefully getting out of the bed she found her underwear and slid them on before heading for the lift.

OOOOO

Ash managed to find herself a tin of soup and warm it up. She sat on one of the tables looking at it and occasionally taking sips from it. Being hungry didn't normally mean that you felt hungry. It was one of those odd paradoxes of people, you wanted to eat but didn't want to eat. She sighed before the memory of that dream came up and she shivered with disgust, why would she dream something like that? Why? It wasn't like her, was it because of the nanites? Lost in her though the sound of the fridge door closing broke her out of her train of thought and she saw Kelly looking at her with a drink of milk pursed at her lips.

"Ah, morning Kells…." Ash said.

"Morning Ashie..." Kelly said back as she came over and sat in front of the marine. "So, what are you doing up this early?"

"Well since your the psychologist maybe you can help. I had this dream, one where well for lack of a better word me, John, Tali, Liara and Miranda where in an Arabian style harem, with Tali and Liara dancing and Miranda being some kind of sex slave. I got up and started dancing with Liara and Tali before getting oiled and being kissed by all three of them then confessing my love for them. Wwww, what does it all mean?"

Kelly looked at the marine for a moment before leading back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Well from the sounds of things it seems like you're accepting reality." she got a deadly look from Ash as she said that. "I mean about John being alive and all that. For years you relayed on Tali, Liara and Miranda for help and saw them being friends, your mind is telling you that you love each and every one of them. It's also telling you that you should stop punishing yourself for what you did as they have forgiven you. As for Miranda being a sex slave, don't forgot how much of a masochist she is, and all of that BDSM gear."

Ash looked at her soup and played with it. "What about the harem theme?"

"Ahh, your mind must have been on that subject in recent days so it used that theme to express the message." she said before relaxing in her chair.

"I hear you, ugh these days." Ash said as she also leaned back. "By the way remember when Sam purposed to you?"

"How could I forget that nightmare….."

OOOOO 1 ¼ year after arrival, Amaterasu.

The capitol of the primary Japanese planet, Kinto, was under strict quarantine as a virus was infecting people. In order to avoid rioting Ash and her team where called in, her main team was of three people with four other back up people. After being the second human gaining Spectre status she followed John's lead and looked for people who could argument her force. In her team she had an Asari Justicar named Samara who was tracking down her daughter with little success. The next as a Drell named Thane Krios who she helped saving some of his people. The final one was Jacob a Cerberus Agent, one of the many who saw the Reaper threat and decided that loyalty to Cerberus wasn't good for the survival of humanity.

The Kodiak flew to one of the planet's landing pads where local Alliance forces where waiting. Chackwas as also on board in a Hazmat suit while the other three whore sealed combat armour to protect them of the infection. After landing the doors opened and the governor of the planet with two alliance bodyguards waiting for them.

"Commander Williams welcome to Amaterasu." the governor said with a bow.

"It's good to be home Yamada." she also said with a bow. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same here, come this way." he said leading them onto a troop transport.

Once in the transport took off.

"Where's the quarantine area?" Chackwas asked.

"Yamati district, it houses a mostly non human population but the thing is that this virus is able to cross species and infect people. So when we had it the non humans pointed to us until humans contracted it." the governor said.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Rotting, flesh. Literally, like errr…..what's the name…. Nercotizing fashitus. There is no warning, but at some point when the person contracts the virus their flesh begins to rot. We have found out that this is due to materials like iron, zinc and other materials we are being made out of is disappearing and we have no idea why."

"Chakwas that sounds familiar." Samara said.

"Yeah it does but I want to make sure." she then looked at the governor. "Get us there as fast as you can, if I'm right a new front has opened for this war."

He nodded and yelled in Japanese to move faster.

The transport had priority on the roads and was able to get to the district with ease. The area was surrounded with yellow and black concrete walls with biohazard and quarantine signs on it. The language was in Japanese, Chinese, English, Turrian, Asari and Salarian. The gate to the zone was a holo-gate that would alert people if unauthorized people entered or exited. At the sides of the gate and on the top of the wall where alliance marines armed with short range sniper rifles. As per alliance containment procedure anyone caught entering or leaving the quarantine zone must be captured for possessing or be terminated.

While this s harsh, given the galaxy was filled with such dangers it was necessary. As the governor and Ashley's team exited the transport a human male ran out of the quarantine zone. He looked horrific, his arms looked like someone had been taking large bites out of them and black burns on the edges. He fell to his knees before jumping and running again. One of the snipers took him down with a single shot.

Once fallen Chackwas moved up to his body as alliance marines came up ready to take the body. After a good moment she stood.

"Burn the body." she ordered.

"But doctor..." one of the marines tried to say but Ashley came up and opened fired with inferno rounds.

The body was set ablaze with people looking at the scene. They had no idea what was going on, but given that they had set a body on fire without family permission meant something was going on. Chackwas then moved into the quarantine zone with Ash as her team and alliance marines waited for the body to be turned into ashes. The governor followed into the zone.

The zone was a residential area with doctors of all races moving around in tents where the infected where. But the tenets where so full that people had to be kept outside, the same symptoms that they saw on the man outside where on these people, men women and worse children. Seeing the children Ashley could only grimace and was thankful in a way that she didn't have any of her own, but wanted to help these people as best she could.

Chakwas stood as the governor walked up to her.

"Chakwas-san what is the problem?" h asked.

"It's as I feared, these people need to be killed and burned. The huskafacation plague has it." she said.

OOOOO

Karin Chakwas sat in the mess hall of the London, the ship that Ashley managed to get until the Normandy SR-3 was ready. She looked at her coffee and a from for the termination of around 4'000 lives to save millions. A pen was at her side but for some reason she couldn't pick it up, she wanted to help them but she knew that she had to do something but was signing this the right thing to do? They where at war so it must be right, no, no she couldn't sign it. But then what would happen if the plague spread?

The Huskafacation plague was a virus made by the Reapers in order to bluster their forces. It worked by removing any materials in the body in order to turn them into husks and the similar variants. It worked fast, within three days people would turn into husks. That would be bad as even if they would have 4'000 husks to deal with they would still spread the plague. She was running out of time, she picked up the pen it was heavy. Her heart began to beat harder, this was the fate of this world in her hand.

OOOOO

Samantha Traynor and Kelly Chambers sat outside of a sushi café eating some local sushi. Due to the lack of salmon and other fish normally found on earth, fishermen and sushi chief's then began to experiment with the local fish and created new types of sushi. So they eat it, it was sweeter then traditional Japanese sushi but still nice.

The Intelligence officer and Yeoman had been dating for the better part of a year. With the war people can be brought closer together more so then in peace time. This was the case with these two. The two just fir together and Sam had something to ask but weather Kelly would accept was another thing.

"So yeah, god it was beautiful." Kelly said in agreement remembering the time when the two went to Thessia for a date.

"Yeah the towers, the sun light. It was romantic." Sam agreed with her girlfriend.

Her hand drifted into her pocked where a silk box waited. Now was not the right time to ask.

"I think we should go back there at some point and enjoy the food." Sam suggested.

Kelly nodded before looking at her lover. "Is everything ok? You seem distracted, as if your planning to ask me something."

"Huh, ah well…." she tried to say but the sound of screaming broke the two's concentration.

Both of them stood and saw people run away from the centre in clear panic while military personnel moved toward the city. The two stood and looked on as the people moved and fast. Kelly moved up an Asari and stopped her in her tracks.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Qurrantine's been breached! The husks are killing and infecting everyone!" the Asari yelled before running.

As the two looked at each other they saw husks come down the street and fast. Despite not being soldiers they had to have basic proficiency with pistols at the least. Just then Ash came over the comm.

"Sam, Kelly can you both hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah we hear what's the problem?" Sam asked.

"The Alliance has ordered a mandatory evacuation of the planet. In three hours… I have been ordered to bombard the contaminated area's of Amaterasu. So get to the ship guys." with that the comm ended and the two lovers looked at each other.

"Broken containment, that's more then enough to burn the city." Sam said making Kelly look at her shocked.

"Burn? With incendiaries?" Kelly asked.

"That, or nukes. If I recall correctly this is a category 7 containment meaning that the virus spreads fast and quick action is need thus extreme measure are needed to make sure it is contained. It was never expected to happen, but still." she trailed off as explosions began to sound and buildings began to fall.

One of the larger buildings fell onto the street where the quarantine area was. It was a long way away but they could see husk's come from the area. The space-port was a good few miles away and they had less then three hours to get there. The clock was ticking.

OOOOO 15 min till lift of the London.

Sam and Kelly moved down the street slowly towards the Kodiak landing point. They hit behind a car as a cannibal came across the road. The arm gun shot down a civilian killing outright before moving towards the screaming of people. Once inside a building it allowed the two to moved to the landing area faster. But the gunfire and screams they heard behind them unnerved them as they came closer and closer. They needed to move, fast. Sam looked behind them she aimed her pistol and fired a few rounds taking down one of the husks.

Unlike normal Dragons tooth husks these ones where weaker but had large numbers. And a flood of them where coming up fast. They where out of time as hey moved over the cars. Kelly was lighter and moved faster while the 6,1 Sam moved with somewhat ease but couldn't vault as well as Kelly. So she was lagging behind, but the snipers could see then and began to engage the husks behind them, 9 min left. Kelly Looked behind her seeing her girlfriend lagging behind rage filled her, she raised her pistol and fired. The rounds flew across the hit hitting random husks doing little damage.

Thane then came up next to her and used his m-4 shrunken to take some of the more major threats. The sniper on top of the wall of the lading pad also helped with her three round burst fire sniper rifle. But getting close Sam tripped and fell causing Kelly to move fast, she picked her up arm over soldier and moved to the landing pads. The swarm of husks was coming in fast, they needed to move the timetable up and fast. Getting to the gate doors the alliance forces moved in fast and the gates closed.

Kelly looked to her lover and sat her down.

"You ok?" she asked,

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." Sam answered.

Tears fell from Kelly's eyes as she embraced her lover. "Don't do that to me again!" she yelled.

Sam reached round and patted her on the back before pushing her out the way before husk landed on her. The beast growled at her as she held it back, reacting fast Kelly drew her side-arm and fired. The round caused the husk's head to explode before Sam threw it away, the Yeoman came up before before she could say anything the comms officer grabbed the red head and locked lips with her. They stayed like that for a good moment before a loud cough behind them made them turn to she Ashley while smiling, it was clear she was not in a good mood.

"Errr." Sam said.

"Kodiak now!" she ordered as she moved over to help Sam to her feet with Kelly's help.

The three of them made it onto the Kodiak with the others already on board. Once on the ship took off and flew into space with other ships doing the same.

"Joker, fire the weapons." Ash said.

"Ok commander." he said in a sombre tone.

Sam slid her hand into her pocket and flet the box, she looked up as Kelly. This was likely the best time to do it.

"Kelly," she said getting her attention as she held out a box. "Will you marry me?"

She then opened the box to show a gold ring with a white point star diamond. Kelly's tears began to fall as she covered her mouth before hugging the comms officer.

"Yes I will." she said making the pair cry with delight.

Seeing this Ash smiled but turned away while the others congratulated the two. While the celebration where going on the planet the bombs detonated. A firewall moved across the planet's cities killing all that was in the way. The only life that was left was that outside the cities in farms and forests. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

OOOOO present.

"Seems like another lifetime ago." Ashley said.

"No kidding, I mean what have we witnessed in the past three years? The fall of the Council and the rise of the Warlords. Wonder what's in store for us in the future." Kelly said.

"No kidding, by the way what have you guys planned? I mean in terms of children."

"Well we've tough of adoption, but with so many families looking for someone to replace their own. So there's few kids going around. Chackwas has suggested invirto but Sam has suggested becoming a futa." as she said that Ash coughed up her soup hearing that.

"What?" she croaked.

"Well it was Miranda's idea to booster our numbers. Having women with male genitalia would boost the population. But the problem is that is experimental, she hasn't worked out the kinks yet. But if it does happen then we'll be fucking till the cows come home."

Ash smiled before drinking her soup.

OOOOO

John sat at his desk looking at the places left on earth that where untouched by the war. Since he was Warlord he needed a place to live other then the Normandy. That and he didn't want to rise his children on the Normandy 24/7. Somewhere nice and warm with a good view, secluded and a good place for RnD for the empire. He stroked his stubble looking at the places before settling on central China. After that, he made a few plans before sending idea's to earth. He then relaxed in his chair and looked out of the ceiling. The stars looked beautiful tonight.

Ok before I forget allow me to explain. The reason why I went for a Japanese theme is because of the name Amaterasu which is the name for the Japanese goddess of the sun. Now as for the theme, well since the name was Japanese I decided that it's likely that the planet was colonised by a majority of Japanese people, or just Japan.

As for Ashley not acting Japanese in the game well I have two idea's about this. The first one is that in game she was likely raised up in a non Japanese environment so that she could act Japanese in those environments. The second one is that bioware didn't think about it and did her like normal. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tali with three freighters moved to the 'civilised' planet. The planet used to house millions before the Reapers took it over. Now the question was what happened to the people. From the Intel Ashley had given, was more or less accurate as recent reports from the planets just showed what she had said. Few survivors and plenty of salvage her team of engineers where ready for anything.

OOOOO

John looked at the latest report, the population was being to have problems across the different sectors. Food, production and everything in between, this was a problem. Even the condition's in the sector settlements where falling. But as he looked at the report, one of the suggestions was there was large sections in China that where still habitable. This was an idea, creating multiple cities where everyone could be policed was the best idea. That it would also encourage community and set a capitol for his empire.

He stroked his chin as stubble began to appear due to a lack of shaving. China and Europe where both badly affected from the attack but area's where still ok like the rest of the world. He didn't want to use Africa as the continent had it bad and could use a few good years without human intervention. He leaned back, the sectors which produced food was mostly in Eurasia a good place if they planed to move to China.

Leaning back in his chair he just looked at the screen thinking. If they where planning to move they needed to salvage and clear an area of the nation. Sighing, he then issued his orders. Chose the best province of China, salvage what they could before setting the foundations for a city. With that he relaxed. Sighing he got up and went for a shower.

OOOOO

In the gym Ashley and Miranda where doing a bit of a workout. Miranda was doing some push ups while Ash was doing a bit of running on a treadmill. She looked to the Science officer before hitting the stop on the machine and walked over to her and looked at her.

"Yes?" Miranda said.

"I need some fashion advice." Ash said almost making Miranda fall. "Why?" she asked as she moved to a seated position.

"I have no fashion sense, and while uniforms are ok they are not good for social occasions."

"Ah, right. Well once the city is built we can go shopping."

"Wait." Ash did a double take. "City? What city?"

Miranda looked at her for a moment before hitting her head. "Right, yeah you didn't get the message. John ordered for a city to built somewhere in China, as such plans where sent to me to overlook."

"Ah ok, thanks Miranda." she said before leaving making the science officer look at her with a raised brow.

Ever since that dream she had Ashley had been very self-conscious around Miranda and Liara. When she talked to them her face slowly turned red and she noticed the thing about them that she never realised. Miranda's cute smile and the way how Liara can be nivie about humans, she found it attractive. In a way she found it embarrassing she never considered herself bisexual but those kisses may have done something to her and she didn't know what to think.

"Ash, please come to the captains quarters." EDI's voice echoed.

"Ok," she said stopping and took a deep breath. "Calm down and relax."

She then walked over to the lift and rode up to the cabin and walked in. inside was Liara and John sitting by his desk.

"Ash take a seat please." Liara said and Ash did. "I just brought some problems to John's attention."

"Yeah, multiple problems such as the Asari and tanks."John said as he slouched in his chair.

"Why Asari?" Ashley asked.

"Liara has pointed out something that I didn't consider. The asari live long lives and when they reach maturity are able to have children early on, but that's not the point. They only produce asari no matter who they have children with. While there is a majority of people on earth are human the second are mostly asari." John said.

"Asari are natural xenophiles, as such we seek to mate with other races for new genetic material. You can see the problem." Liara said.

"Yeah." Ash said as she stroked her chin. "In no time the Asari would be the dominate race on earth. Sounds like we need to restrict asari children."

"I don't want to admit it but I agree. I would suggest one child for each asari at least until we start colonising and have a stable population."

"I agree, I mean I don't like it but still." Ash muttered.

"I know I feel the same way but the thing is the lifespan, if anything it will hopefully not be an issue. Hopefully, but other then that we have another problem military might, while we may be able to salvage makos and other tanks but it will not be enough. With the ME AK's it would be the best idea to salvage tanks from Russia, China and North Korea. Well the ones from the abandoned bunkers, but then we can always repuropse them, if not for war machines then at least construction ones." John said then looked at Ash. "What was the situation in North Korea during the war?"

Ash took a sharp breath and leaned back. "Not too sure, all I know is that alliance forces and part of the Chinese defence group moved in to help. However from what I know was that the Reapers landed in South Korea due to the tech and production they had, it's possible that Kim jun Sung survived but we have no idea. We have sent people in but from what we heard most of the buildings where intact but abandoned, given their…. Ahem history they likely left the people to die while the rest are in Pyongyang." Ash said making John nod.

"Ok, it maybe best if we send groups into Pyongyang first to establish if anyone is alive. After that we can set up command and control in the city and begin scavenging operations."

"Agreed, Liara?" Ash asked.

"I agree too, we do have makos at command so we can use them." Liara said.

"Then it's agreed, I'll get the orders sent. By the way, what's peoples problem with scavengers?"

As he said that the two looked at each other for a good moment before nodding. "Well, that's a little hard to explain, the horror of war is one thing but the emptiness of space is another. After the war people where cut off and ships where drifting. We had food shortages in the early days as the Reapers took them out early on. As such those on space stations and ships had to resort to..." Liara trembled at the thought.

"Eating each other." Ash continued. "They had too like savages, they where cut off from the rest of the galaxy. In the end they slowly changed to semi mindless cannibals. Only a few had their minds remain. Eezo exposure, it may create a node for people to control the stuff but it can also, cause the mind to fall apart. But those who have biotics where more or less immune so the Asari more or less control them. However they are split up into different clans, each scavenger clan has it's own policy's and take prisoners as slaves and… food."

John just remained silent for a good five minutes before speaking again. "Shit, ok every transport, civilian, cargo, military, secret or not will have a military escort. No questions, at least until we stop them."

Ash and Liara nodded at that.

OOOOO sector 15 South Korea, Seoul.

Before the war South Korea was a prosperous city of research, technology and advancement as a ruin like all the other cities. However unlike some other cities the survivors camped outside the cities perimeter in makeshift tents and structures made from wood and steel. A few shops, and bars where made using wood and steel as was the local military command. Inside the local team leaders where gathered for an upcoming mission. They didn't have to wait long as a male commander walked in.

"Ok people listen up we have orders." he said standing up to a table. "Command has just issued orders to move up into Pyongyang."

"What?" called out one leader. "Why?"

"Sating that we will not be able to make tanks any more we are ordered to such for tanks for which we will use for our purpose."

The leaders looked to other another slowly before back at the commander. "Do you know what North Korea will be like?" one of the asked.

"No, I don't. This is primarily a recon mission, not a combat mission this is something we have to do. For the betterment of earth, I don't like it either but if there id equipment there and people we have to know." he said.

Three of the team leaders left but the other 11 stayed. "Ok, grab your teams and weapons, we leave in one hour."

OOOOO one hour later.

12 teams dressed in 21rst century digital uniforms climbed into six buses that where modified as troop transports. After they loaded the beacons onto the transports they drove off into the city heading for North Korea. The drive took a good 1 hour and a half due to the debris on the road. The buses where outfitted to be all terrain but even then they had to make a few detours. Soon they made it to the DMZ, on the North side it had been turned to a concrete wall that spanned the border of the peninsula nations. Once they arrived the teams got out and looked at the barrier across the way decorated with North Korean flags.

The remains of people could be seen on the top of the concrete walls, those who tried to escape the war it was horrible and a sad reminder. One of them sighed before opening up their omni-tool and scanned the area.

"Ok defences are down." he said.

"Target the gate." the commander said as three rocket troopers came up an aimed their weapons at the gate opposite them.

They then fired and three rocket hit the same target and the gate blew up. Once it was gone the teams got back in the buses and then took off into North Korea. They moved slowly as they crossed the mine field. The lead bus has someone up front next to the driver allowing them to avoid the mines. The buses behind them followed slowly and soon they made it onto the soil of the hermit nation and they headed for Pyongyang. As they followed the road the city of Kaesong came into view, the city was abandoned for years well before the war and still looked as out of place as ever.

After three hours they reached the edge of Pyongyang, they stopped and from each bus four troopers exited and the convoy moved into the city. They moved down the silent street as they did the Ryugyong Hotel came into sight the commander looked at the pyramid like structure. It would be a good place to set up shop, he held up his hand and stopped the convoy. He then claimed out as did the other team leaders and the 12 moved up to each other.

"Ok boss what's the plan?" asked a blue haired female team leader.

"Ryugyong hotel, it's the best place to set up command and control. I'll take teams one and two and set up on the highest level. The rest of you split up, this place is a little too quite for my liking." he said.

They then split and moved off to their transports before splitting up and moving off.

OOOOO

The command team moved up to the hotel, the bus stopped in front of the hotel and the troopers jumped out weapons ready. The ME AK's they had where all equipped with 21st century reflex sights with flash lights attached to the side. Once out the two teams moved inside the hotel leaving four people outside to guard the transport. The commander took the lead and moved up flights of stairs slowly they didn't have time to check every room so the two at the back had to keep out. If anyone was alive, who knows what could have happened.

Even after first contact North Korea was always isolationist even in trade. After their 'friendship' with China ended neither nation renewed it as such they built a wall across their boarder also but kept trade ties open. As such the people inside the nation, didn't know what was outside their nation or did but to a limited degree. Soon they reached the top and then began to set up.

Outside the hotel one of the soldiers noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the trees and shouldered his rifle. He moved over to the trees slowly and carefully the something moved into them he ran disappearing into them before coming back out and bringing a soldier with him. He struggled before being thrown to the floor.

"Ahh please!" the soldier yelled. "Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" the trooper asked.

"Sun.. Sun lee." he said. "Private of the KPR."

"Ok, I'm Jeagu Choi, Sargent of the Solar Empire. Here let's help you up." he said helping Sun up and brought him over to the bus. "Now what happened?"

"It happened three years ago, a massive creature, a machine twice the size of a mountain." as he said that one of the troopers brought him something to sit on. "Our tanks, aircraft even the alliance and Chinese had little effect on it. They slaughtered nearly everyone, there are a few survivors. They're in the buildings."

"Sir." Jeagu said tapping his ear bud. "We found a survivor."


	11. Chapter 11

After the 2nd American Civil war the Aircraft Boneyard's where more or less left as museums for people to visit. This was mostly due to lack of funding in order to scrap them but at best disarmed for the most part. While most people wanted them gone the money wasn't there as it was funded for exploration and colonisation. As it turned out for everyone left it was a good thing as salvage teams and re-fitters used the time to do what they can to the aircraft left behind. Most of it was from the cold war to the more recent 2130's. It was a metaphorical gold mine for the new empire. However they had to prioritize what they could repair and use.

Most the of the technology from the 2130's was more or less already scrapped so they could be salvaged. Black marketeers and scrappers got what they could and sell, that included guns, fuel and electronics. As such they had to make do with what they could. Most of the aircraft they could salvage was from the Cold war to the 2080's, most of which was light and heavy transport craft. Most of the aircraft was tilt rotor helicopters used mostly by the Americans in the early 21st century until aircraft's took a more universal pattern for the entirety of the planets military forces.

The ones that they had in mass where the V-22 Osprey, V28- Valkyrie and V34- Hawk. Excluding the hawk which was a quad rotor the others where for the most part where light troop transports. However the Valkyrie was more of a gunship then a troop carrier, however it was used for supply drops during the 2nd civil war and close fire support. All that needed to happen was retrofitting and upgrading. As such the boneyards were converted into makeshift construction yards for aircraft.

However changing aircraft took time as such they had to make do with what they could. As such they put a few to one side and at the very least removed to cockpit and engine before replacing them with more modern equipment. This was useful as it meant that they could resupply the different sectors with food and equipment. In this case it was for medical supplies and food to Pyongyang as more and more people where coming. The immediate area around the old hotel was made into a makeshift camp for people.

Volunteers offered to help which was accepted and where sent on salvage operations in north Korea to set up beacons on the abandoned military installations that had usable equipment. Ever since the formation North Korea the population where automatic in the military due to conscription. Because of that it was easy to find the equipment.

Dr Shoko Sugimoto of the Japanese medical academy was in the medical tent for the wounded and ill. The Japanese doctor didn't ware the normal doctor outfit she wore a white sleeveless blouse coupled with a short pink skirt and a long white coat. She moved around the patients helping out as much as possible her body was well tonned and her breasts where dd. Which did get in the way but she didn't care. She was there to help and maybe a bit more if she wanted and felt like it.

At the moment she sat at a terminal typing in a few things for her patients. They weren't bad just malnutrition, a few colds and nothing serious. The nation had it bad before the war, it had a long history of feminine so while the people where used to it they had to be fed. The food was good for the most part, and the people enjoyed it to have food like this was a luxury they where not used to. She stretched out and cracked her arms and neck before getting back to work. As she did a message came up, she opened it and began to read.

Shoko, it's been a while I know but your the only one qualified to take over for me. At New Olympus need you here soon.

Chakwas.

"Ahh, Chakwas san long time." she said before relaxing in her chair.

OOOOO

Liara was out at the New Olympus capitol as she needed to look over the intel they had, as such her room was open. Liara had allowed Ash, Miranda and Tali to go in to get or use it whenever they needed to. Ashley walked in to the room with mass terminals to the wardrobe and opened it. As she looked inside she began to mutter to herself.

"Oh come on they have to be here somewhere, Liara and I are practically the same size." she said as she moved to the draws. "Ah, found you." she said ans pulled out a leopard print bra and panties. "Don't know why Liara never wore you, but now you help me get even with those girls."

OOOOO

John just stood in the medical bay looking at the doctor in front of him. His mouth half open at what she had just said. She on the other hand just looked up at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Cancer? What from?" he asked.

"Repeated exposure to the Huskification. After the crucible fired, only the bacteria remained. Over the past year it manifested and caused mutations with my cells which turned into a cancerous tumor and it has grown. Mordin tried to find some way of curing it but the bacteria is just, well too good to be destroyed. After a while I decided not to cure it and let death come. Besides, I've had a good life, I'm not going to stop it. This new galaxy… it's not for me, it's for the young. I'll stay as long as I can and train my replacement. Dr Shoko Sugimoto, she'll be here as soon as she can, I'll train her as best as I can." Chackwas said in her normal motherly like voice.

John just left felt silent before pinching his nose and looked at her. "Ho… How long?"

"Oh, two years… maybe a bit more." she said as she stood. "But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"So your 'trainee' who is it?"

"Her name is Dr Shoko Sugimoto, she's a well respected member of the Japanese medial academy." she said.

"Ah yes I know her, doesn't she have a bit of a 'cough' reputation?" he asked.

"Yes she does, however her doctorate on it adds up she does it for the health of her patients. But even then she's the best qualified to take over for me, who cares if she has sex? As long as she gets the job done."

Just then John embraced her shocking her but then let go before she could react. "Take care." he said before walking out.

"I will." she said.

John sighed as she hit in a key on the lift and road it up his cabin. It stopped and he walked in and it the lights but only the low lights came on giving the place a candle lit atmosphere. He looked to the holopad before walking in slowly, something was up.

"Hello." he said as he made his way to the foot of the bed.

Just then someone pounced on him pinning him to the bed face down. But whoever it was turned him over to face him. To his surprise Ashley was the one who pinned him down to the bed. She wore a leopard print bra and pants making look like a wild animal. But also her tattoos where visible, her right arm had a tattoo of a sword with several geometric flowers on it while the other was the emblem of New Olympus. He wanted to talk about it but he felt like it was going to ruin the moment.

"Ash what are you up too?" he asked.

"Well, tonight I want you all to myself." she said before locking her lips against his.

Far be it for him to deny her and gently held her as they made out. While they did John began to remove his clothing until he was down to his underwear at which point Ash crawled over him and lay on her side in front of him in the sexy underwear looking seductive. Like an animal John pounced on her and removed her top before licking her. He licked up her body sending sparks though her making the pair of them more and more horny. He moved up to her nipple and began to lick around it before sucking on it making her moan.

"Ah." she gasped. "Yes."

He then moved up to her neck and licked her almost tickling her like a vampire. She was well turned on now and pushed John onto his back and removed her panties before climbing on top of him with her pussy to his mouth. She then pulled his boxers down and began to lick his already semi hard cock. He in return began to lick her out the both of them began to moan as they sucked and licked each other out.

Once it was wet enough, Ash slid John's cock into her mouth and began to fully suck on him. He gasped as she moved up and down his cock with ease.

"Ah where did you lean to do this?" he asked.

"Porn." was all Ash said before getting back to work.

He said nothing as he began to eat her out with more eager making her moan and pick up speed. As she sucked on him she began to massage his balls, in response he began to finger her and play with her clit making her moan again. The two where just enjoying themselves that their limit was coming and fast. Ashley began to choke herself of Johns cock with ease, after all she did get some practice in with dildo's, and that bastard.

Her sucking began to pick up speed until she and John came. Her mouth suddenly became full of his cum which she swallowed. She then tuned to him and climbed on him again before inserting his dick into her with a moan from the both of them.

"I'm not leaving, you made the others pregnant, now your going to make me pregnant." she said as she began to ride but not for long as John moved fast and she was under him.

"Like I'm gonna stop you." he said as he pressed his lips against hers and began to move.

With each thrust he moved deeper and deeper into her making her cry in pleasure. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time, the feeling of making love was always so fulfilling. Her body sparked with that lost spark she thought she had lost. This time she flipped him over again and began to move riding him like a wild animal. She loved this and didn't want to stop, with each bounce from her and each thrust from him he moved deeper inside her. Soon enough he penetrated her womb, she cried out as the pleasure of it consumed her.

John looked at her, this really was the woman he fell in love with. That strength she had returned to her as the two fucked. Her instincts took over and with one thrust by John the two came, cm flooded into her and fertilized the egg inside her. She fell on him and John pulled the sheets over them.

"That was great." she said. "Haven't had sex in a long time."

John didn't say anything as he just looked at her for a good moment.

"Ash, what's with that other tattoo?" he asked.

"Because I was dumb and joined a lunatic."

"Not that one, the one with the flowers. I know you you hate that kind of thing."

She fell silent and looked to him. "It's for my mom and sisters. During the war they… died."

"Ash… I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be, I made peace with it along time ago. I'll tell you sometime but right now…." she said as she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "…let's just stay like this."

"Deal."

OOOOO

Tavos was chained in a cell dressed like one of Aria's dancer's she was there for personal use. The collar she wore prevented her use of biotics, something that was illegal in Citadel space. But right now she was trying to brake the chains for the millionth time. Just then the door to her cell opened and Aria walked in.

"Tavos, do you know who Shepard is?" she asked.

"I know two of them. The first Specter and his mother, which one are talking about?" Tavos spat.

"The Specter." she said as she threw a tablet onto the floor in front of her. "He's alive, I want to know how to stop him."

"Or knowing you, fuck him. I'll tell you nothing."

"Then it's time for you to be punished."


	12. Chapter 12

Dr Shoko sat on the shuttle as it approached the Normandy. She looked out at the ship in awe, that ship could be classed as a cruiser but it wasn't. That was why it was amazing, such a ship took ages to build, but still a sight too see. The shuttle came in and docked with the Normandy and unloaded her and the fresh supplies they needed for a good few months. As she exited the craft Karin came up and hugged her old student.

"Shoko, good to see you again." she said braking the hug.

"Chackwas san, same to you. Now let's see the facilities." the Japanese doctor said.

"Sure grab your stuff and let's go."

Shoko grabbed her duffel bag and followed Karin to the lift and the two of them rode up to the 2nd floor and exited. The two then moved over to the medical bay, the bay could hold over 30 people with a door at the back. As soon as she saw this Shoko nearly geeked out with excitement, in this room was every single high tech piece of medical equipment that could be fitted on a ship before the Crucible fired.

"Ahhh sugei," Shoko said as she began to look around.

"I know it's pretty amazing, this is what the minds of the Alliance could make and afford before, well everything." Karin said as she began to stroke her forehead.

"You ok?" the new doctor asked.

"Yeah, just… just a headache.." she fell into a chair making Shoko to move over to her and checked her pulse.

"Rapid pulse, dilated eyes, high fever." she muttered making her checks. "Sweating…. Hai come on." she moved the old doctor to a bed and lay her down. "Hai let's see."

She muttered as she checked a terminal next to the doctor as she activated a scanner. A blue holo laser scanned the doctors body picking up the information on her body.

"Hai… hai… Karin chan, have you been stressed out recently?"

"Yeah, about a lot of things."

"Hai, you better get some rest, new doctors orders understand."

"Yes doctor." Chackwas said in an amused sarcastic tone.

As soon as she said that Ashley walked and was surprised to see not only Chackwas on a bed but a new doctor standing in front of her. It took her a moment before she talked.

"Oh, hi." she said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, come on in." Chackwas said. "Dr Shoko Sugimoto, Commander Ashley Williams. Or is it Shepard now?"

"Still Williams for now, we haven't discussed a name change yet." she said as she shook the Japanese doctors hand. "Kornichi wa."

"Ahh, Anata wa nihongo o hanasu? (you speak Japanese)" she asked.

"Hai, Amaterasu ni sunde ita. (Yes used to live on Amaterasu)"

"Ahh good planet?"

"Kinda, until..." she tried off remembering how she was forced to burn the planet.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"Well..." Ash said as she took off her top. "…. I would like this tattoo removed." she pointed at the New Olympian tattoo.

"Ah, hai would come and lay on one of the beds please." she said as Ash began to move. "Do you want another tattoo?"

"Yeah, the solar empire emblem."

OOOOO

Joker relaxed in the pilots chair looking over the terminals as his wife came up and put her arms around him.

"Hey babe." he said kissing her soft metal lips.

"How's things?" she asked.

"Ah same old same old, how about we go to our room and have fun?" he asked before a face appeared to the left of him.

"Pervert." John said scaring the two and caused EDI to fall. "Ha sorry couldn't resist. Anyway set course for Tuchanka we need to meet up with Wrex, take off as soon as we can."

"W..will do." Joker said blushing and began to type furiously with EDI joining him.

John walked over to the galaxy map as Ashley came from the lift rubbing her arm.

"Hey Ash you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got that awful tattoo removed. Still sore however, so try not to touch it please." she said.

"Ok but aren't the ninites supposed to help with that?"

"You'd think so but no, according to Mordin the nanites help with healing reflexes and other problems however pain is a natural bodily response to damage. Since being sore is a response to being damaged without damage they're not going to do anything. Anyway me and Liara want to talk to you in her room."

"Ok." he said following her into the lift and to Liara's room.

Liara sat at a terminal looking over information on her screen stroking her chin. As soon as Ash and John she turned to them and indicated to two chairs for them to sit on. They did and she turned to face them.

"Ok let's being, John what we say is from the point of view we have seen from this new galaxy." Liara said.

"Ok shoot." he said unsure on what to make on what she was meaning.

"Wrex and Aria have been going head to head since Wrex became a Warlord. Now because their territories are so close they have had feuds over planets. However due to Aria being Master and Wrex being a minor, she sees the territory as hers and only hers while seeing Wrex as an upstart fool who needs to be taken care off. However due to the ships Wrex has, he has rapidly claimed these planets as his own before Aria could get a hold of them. As such tensions have mounted, now while Wrex has fast ships they are old and quite weak which Aria can use to her advantage and blockade the planets until they fall to her. War with the Omega and The Krogan Alliance is going to happen, but since our Empire and the Alliance are friends we are going to be brought into it regardless." Liara said with certainty.

"Now because we have boosted our forces and with the Krogan we could win but this is what we wanted to talk about John. Since Aria is planning to attack our Friends it's best if we take her alive, and turn her into your personal slave." Ash said bluntly.

"Wait, as my slave. Take Aria as my slave? Why?" he asked.

"For authority and respect." Liara said before Ashley took over.

"Look John I don't like it as well but let me try and explain it. The thing is that Aria rarely leave her station and the station is a good target to capture and so is she. If we capture her it's bet to make her a slave as a warning to all, because we are allied with Wrex and his faction it would look bad if we outright kill her or imprison her. The ultimate humiliation for a former Warlord is to become little more then a servant. Travos learned that the hard way, after the Crucible fired she tried to take over and crushed one of Aria's allies however the Omega Empire crushed her and took her as a slave. The only way to show what happens who try to attack our friends is to take the leader as a slave. However you have to declare her as a slave, after that you can do what you want with her."

John sighed as he looked at the two. "So I have no choice unless I want to be seen as weak." the two nodded at that. "Ok then, when the time comes I'll take her as a slave. Might as well live by this galaxy's code."

The two gave wry smiles, and nodded as the ship hit the relay.

OOOOO Location Classified Shadow broker Vat base.

Miranda sat at her desk looking over the gernetic codes the base had. For the most part they had mixes of Human, Asari, Turrian, Salarian, Korgan, Quarrian and Batarian. The codes also included animals like lions and wolfs from other worlds. She kinda smiled at this, this meant that they could make people with animal instincts to create fine soldiers. This combined with the mechs they now had a major advantage.

They where not the most technology advanced faction, but they where the most resourceful. Humans where always being credited as one of the more creative and resourceful races. Because of that they made do on what they could get their hands on. In fact the security they had was made up of mechs until they could make 'Strom soldiers' to protect the base. When she and John where disguising what to call the Vat soldiers they came down to Stromtroopers and Storm soldiers. However John was insistent on not calling them Stromtroopers as he didn't wanted to be seen as an evil Emperor out of one of the old sci fi vids he used to watch.

While she was hesitant she understood and they both decided that Storm soldiers was the best idea. It had a lot less historical baggage behind it. She figured that the name would grow on her. As she looked down the list she made notes on paper, on ideas on what to use. As she looked at this her mind fall back to that old failed project of hers.

"This is just like Project Replica, huh…. Well, failure tends to breed success." she muttered.

OOOOO Location unknown, Abandoned Cerberus base.

The planet was almost permanently dark due to an Ash from volcanoes. A planet like this few places would be a bad idea to set up anything. But Cerberus did, before the Crucible fired anyway now the place was left abandoned, it had been for years. A failed project that simply didn't work. Unlike another one this one was the illusive man's idea which he supported. But the project just failed to produce good results as such it was abandoned.

Inside the base however where thousands of pods, each one with a green liquid and a person inside. One of them them was labelled 'Shepard'. A greed light appeared above the pod and it opened releasing it's contents. The man groaned as she stood and looked around.

"Wha… ahh I remember huh I'm alive, my purpose.. what was it?" he asked himself as more pods began to open. "I'm not human, I'm a replicant… I must…. I must find John Shepard and kill him. That is my purpose."

OOOOO

On a planet in Omega space sat peacefully in the void of space but on the world was anything but peaceful a large area of land was dotted with concrete and wooden structures in a gridded like pattern while a large building at one end of the area was the only building out of place. It was like an old human monastery where human monks used to fight outside and pray inside. But this building wasn't used for any such religious ritual but training for biotics.

"YOU USELESS SACK OF SHIT!" a woman yelled as she kicked a Asari in a red tank top and red camo trousers across the floor.

The Asari groaned as she looked up to see a crowd of Biotic users, they where from the ages of 16 to 18 years of age. The Asari looked to the woman who kicked her. This one wore a very short red tank top and camo trousers. She also had armour from her shin to her knee that was in a simple red colour. Her body was covered in rectangular and round tattoos, she also had a stripe of hair in the middle of her head that ended up in a pony tail.

She had a pissed off look on her face as she walked out of her house.

"Come on then you blue whore, out with it! Let your friends know what you said." the tattooed woman said.

"All I said was that you could be easer on us teacher." she said back jumping to her feet but was blown into a building behind her by a shockwave attack.

"Go easier on you? Do you think the enemy will be easier on you?!" the woman yelled. "Don't make me laugh. If you cannot handle the pressure then you should go back home whore, as a matter of fact get out! I don't teach weaklings." she said turning around.

The Asari on the other hand got up and charged up a warp in her hand.

"I WILL DO MY PART TO SERVE QUEEN ARIA!" she ran up to the woman who jumped and kicked her in the gut sending her back into the building again.

This time the Asari was knocked out cold as soldiers came to take her away. One of them went into a building and took out the girls stuff before she was taken away. With that the woman walked back into her home while the others broke up and walked around but talking about this.

"What was she thinking? She knows that master Jack only does this for our benefit." one said.

"Yeah, going easy on us that's dumb. The krogans never go easy on us ha, how are we supposed to fight if the master takes it easy on us?" another one asked.

Inside the monastery the woman they called Master Jack looked out at her students as they began to practice. She leaned back in her chair looking at a holopad and typed in the Asari's profile, 'Unfit for combat' before placing it on her desk. Just then Asari's head appeared in a hologram on her desk.

"Jack dear, how have you been?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Jack asked fore shooting a look at her. "I had to label at least 20 unfit for the army. Like I had a choice, you just send me weaklings."

"Well I have no control over that. After all I have no control if the people who want to join the Army of Omega are weak. But that's why your here to weed out the weak. Anyway that's not while I'm contacting you. We may have a problem with our plans."

"What problem?" Jack asked venomously.

"A new Warlord has entered the area, a minor but it appears he has quite the history. His name is John Shepard, well commander. He was a former Spectre and N7 solider, he's also known as the lion of Elysium."

"I heard of him during the war, but didn't he die?"

"That's what I heard as well, however it seems that Cerberus had different idea's."

"Cerberus…." Jack muttered with anger.

"I appeared they recovered his body and rebuild it for him to fight for them but Arrival happened. As such their plans fell apart and from what intel could tell, they sent him into cryo. Now he's back for what ever reason. However aside from this, because he took out Zeno and seized all of that little empire's resources we may have a problem. You see he's with earth, and Earth and Wrex had a friendship pact, because of this if we declare war it'll be a war on more then one front. I need these troops Jack."

"No promises, training takes a long time. I need a month to get the majority of them battle ready."

"So be it, I'll declare war in a month." Aria said before closing communications.

"But that doesn't mean that war will happen in a month." Jack muttered. "After all, declaring war can be done by one of the parties. Ha this will be interesting."

OOOOO

Tali and her team moved deeper into one of the old planets labs. The light's where on by automatics due to the solar panels on the roof. Weapons up they entered one of the armour labs, inside one of the tubes was grey armour in the shape of a human male. One of the computers was active and she hacked onto it before finding the right file.

"Humm project, Boost?" she muttered.

"Let's see." said one of the Salarians in her team as he walked up to the console. "Huh interesting."

"I know right? Using micro jets in the armour, to give the wearer a boost in the air and ground to allow them to get to cover. Not to mention the materials, it has the same strength as heavy armour but the lightness of light armour. No way we can pass this up, but..."

"But?" the Salarian asked.

"The materials, used and the technology. If I'm right about this we cannot produce any more, until we can find more planet's with the materials required. Which means.. what to do with this armour."

"Simple, give it to Shepard he's our leader as such he'll need the very best of the equipment."

"Agreed, let's find more."


	13. Chapter 13

4 days after arrival.

Ashley stood at attention as the four Councillors looked at her from their perch above. Long training kept her from fidgeting in her Alliance blues belying the nerves she felt.

"We appreciate you being here. for this despite the situation. Councillor Anderson has explained the situation to us. What did you find other then the vid feeds?" Trevos said.

"No other then what we the damage we found, It matches the reports of being bombed out by explosives with nuke power without the radiation fall out."

"Yes we read the reports." Sparatus said with venom in his voice as he hated being wrong. "The Reaper's, hard to believe they do exists. We have been talking about what to do about this situation. We have come to an agreement to create a special unit, lead by a Spectre similar to what Commander Shepard was doing."

"This team will be used to gain what they can and do what they can to assist each galactic nation and fight back against the Reapers." Valern said.

"Ashley, given your experience with Commander Shepard we have agreed you promote you to Lieutenant Commander effective immediately. We want you to join the spectres. However due to the situation at hand we'll forgo the speech till a later date." Anderson said before continuing. "Your mission, is to assist in the destruction of the Reapers in anyway possible."

"I accept your offer, I will do what I can." Ashley said saluted before turning and walking off. "The curse is gone now, time to show the Reapers who they are dealing with."

OOOOO

The Normandy few through space at breakneck speeds towards Tuchanka. As it did John and Ashley where in the gym doing a bit of a workout on each other with kicks and fists. In the years before after the Crucible, Ash had made sure to work out as best she can. So much so that she put up a strong fight against John causing the both of them to draw multiple times. Both of them then relaxed on a bench sweating like there was no tomorrow. John was in a simple tank top and shorts while Ash was in a sports bra and shorts.

"Hufff that, was tiring." he muttered. "And fun."

"Yeah, hadn't had a work out like that in years. While I was a Commander for New Olympus I trained with a few of my troops. I cannot tell you how many landed on their asses after challenging me." Ash said with pride.

"Sounds like it." John smiled before EDI came on.

"John, the architects for the city have got their blueprints ready and would like you to take a look." she said.

"Ok, I'll head to y room." he said as he stood but EDI came on again.

"Commander, one of the upgrades to the Normandy was holo emitters in each room where you can take a look at your messages and other things about the ship." she said making Ash slap her head.

"Damn I forgot that feature." she muttered as John walked over to wall and an orange hologram appeared before him.

The city itself was in a large crescent like shape that was spread out with the middle being where people did stuff and the outside being houses for people. To the north at the west part of the city looked like the industrial district while the east was the leisure district as the location seemed to be set next to the sea which was a good idea as it meant no droughts. A river ran though the city as well giving the city two sources of water. There was a debate for a protective wall between the engineers and architects who designed the city. John looked at it while stroking his chin looking at it with Ash standing and walking over to have a look as well.

"Huh, looks good." she said. "But we need defences and outposts in other area's to make sure we don't get any unwanted guests."

"Agreed." John said as he pressed approve. "How long till we get to Tuchanka?"

"Around 4 hours." EDI said.

"Ok good, time to relax." John said. "Ash you up for it?"

"Wish I could, but I need to see Liara first." she said but a bit of a smirk. "Maybe afterwards."

OOOO

Ash walked into Liara's room gaining her attention.

"Hey Ash." the Asari broker said.

"Hey Li, find anything?" Ash asked as she walked up to the Asari.

"Yeah come and take a look." Liara said as images and words came up on the screens. "Aside from the Cerberus team all of your former team have done what they can to survive. But I've got some bad news."

"Liara tell me, if they're alive we need their help." Ash insisted.

The Asari sighed and nodded. "Ok, well, for starters Samara and Thane are dead. Samara tried to help a group of slaves in one of the Warlords camps however it failed and she was shot. She died in vain."

Ash hung her head. Samara was quite the noble warrior and fighter and could have helped with the training of biotic soldiers. But then gain that oath of hers would get in the way in this new world, so in a sense she wasn't too surprised. Just upset.

"As for Thane, he died on a hospital bed next to his son. As far as I can tell no one was in the room except for them. But being the information broker I am..." she said with a sinister smile. "… he was given a grey box with his father's memories. It's possible that Thane has passed the torch to his son."

"That's good, Kolyat was a good kid. Hopefully we can find him soon. What else?"

"Well Kasumi fell off the grid, however on one of the planets in Omega territory there is a well known thief who operates jobs for the highest bidder. That might be Kasumi trying to scrape a living in this new world."

"Yeah, she was a good infiltration specialist. We need her to train our own infiltrators." Ash said before moving over to the bed and sat down. "That's everyone, Jacob died at the Collector base, Miranda stayed with us James disappeared… humm is been a long time since then. Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah, I hear you." Liara said relaxing in her chair. "By the way, do you now what happened to my leopard print underwear?" she asked making the marines eyes widened.

"Sorry, not a clue." she quickly said making the Shadow broker's brow raise.

"Ok, probablt misplaced them."

"Yeah, I would think so. Now if you'll excuse me." Ash said as she got up and left.

As soon as she left, Liara looked at the cams to her room and witnessed Ashley enter and take her leopard print undergarments. She then checked the camera in John's room.

"Why you little..." she muttered as her mind began to spin for idea's for revenge.

OOOOO

"Aria is crossing the line Wrex, we have to do something." said one of the Korgan clan leaders.

The Koran clan leaders where seated around a round table like section while Wrex sat on a stone throne.

"Aria may hate us, however we do not have the numbers to wage war against her. Our numbers have been falling faster, if we wage war now then out entire race will become extinct." another clan leader said.

"Coward." another one said.

"WHAT?!" the clan leader yelled as he stood.

"ENOUGH!" Wrex yelled making all eyes turn to him. "Sit down."

The clan leader sat down while looking at the leader who called him a coward.

"The situation is grim, but we have to take everything into consideration." Wrex said calmly. "Our race has been on a steady decline for decades, now we only number a few thousand. War maybe possible but victory may not, strength isn't all that matters in war, but number, skill, strategy, technology and training. We only have strength little else. Victory is not assured, especially against a Warlord master."

A silence fell over the other leaders, while their minds told them that they would win. But given Wrex's attitude at the moment no one dared speak up. After the war, he was very concerned about going to war and for good reason. The Reaper war drasticly reduced their numbers to literally thousands in the entire galaxy. With the Genopahge slowly killing them now that a war would finish the off and make their race go extinct.

Before anyone else could speak a Krogan walked into the room.

"Clan master." he said. "Representatives from the Solar Empire have arrived to speak to you."

"The Solar..." Wrex mutter before his eyes widened and stood. "This meeting is dismissed."

With that the Clan leaders stood and walked out as John, Ashley and Liara entered the chamber. The three walked up to Wrex who smiled. He then walked up to Shepard who he tapped him making sure he was real before embraceing him much to the dismay of the commader.

"Shepard it's been too long." Wrex said.

"Werx...crushing … me … let...go...please..." John wheezed.

Smiling the Clan master let him go. "Owww." John muttered as he rubbed his back convinces that he have had a few of his bones broken.

"Humm, good to see you again old friend. Guess the void couldn't hold you." Wrex said as he lad the group to an 'office' and poured some diluted ryncol into cups.

"You kidding, it swallowed me and spat be back out." John replied.

"Ha I bet." Wrex said turning. "The void is only there for those who have deserved to die, you quite clearly have not earned the right to rest yet."

"How poetic." Liara said.

"Thanks, I try." he said as he handed them a cup each. "To old friendships."

They all drank but all those who weren't Krogan choked on the strong alcoholic beverage.

"Fuck that's strong..." John said slamming his chest.

"It'll put hair on your back. But I suspect, your not here just to catch up." he said walking around a desk and sitting down.

"Yeah, we know your having trobble with Aria." Ash said.

"Indeed, it's no secret that we have been a thorn in her side since I took over. War with her is inevitable, but we do have a month to prepare."

"What?" John asked. "Why a month?"

"One of out agents intercepted a communication between Aria and one of her trainers and said that they'll attack in a month once her part of her army is fully trained." Wrex said looking down a moments slice fell over them before John spoke up.

"We can use that to our advantage." he then said making eyes look to him.

"How?" Liara asked.

"Ever heard of the Trojan horse?" he asked but Liara shook her head as did Wrex. "To make a long story short, a group of warriors from a nation created a wooden horse after a long siege. They presented it as a gift to the city which the people took in then at night they attacked killing everyone. We can do the same thing, this early one, Aria will be unprepared to face a head on strike at Omega. We'll have the element of surprise, we use some of our own ships and re-colour them into Omega alliance colours then send them in to disable communications. We then bring the fleet in to take Omega."

A moments silence filled the room with a big smile from Wrex who stood. "Shepard, that is the best plan I ever heard. I'll call an emergency meeting."

OOOOO

Wrex, Liara, John, Ashley and several Korgan clan leaders with holograms of EDI and Hackett stood around large round holotable.

"Ok Wrex, we're here what is it?" one of the clan leaders asked.

"Our allies cam come up with a plan to take down Aria." the Clan master said as Liara stepped forward.

"By using three Batarian raiders in Aria's colours we can use them to gain entrance to Omega station. Once in the area, they will then jam communications while the fleet of what we can spare comes in to begin the attack on the station." she said.

"Humm sounds like an idea." one clan leader said.

"Agreed however jamming communication will be a bit of a problem. I recommend that the Normandy comes in as well and engage in a cyber war, that way we'll be able to prevent any SOS's getting out." EDI said.

"Agreed on that." Hackett said. "So the targets are Omega and Aira?"

"Yeah, we capture them then the Alliance will fall." Ashley said.

"Then might I suggest another target." he said before trying and an image of a woman with a line of hair leading to a ponytail appeared on the table.

"Jack." both Ash and Liara said.

"You know her?" John asked.

"Yeah, she was on the dossier's that Cerberus managed to get to help us along. She was supposed to be on a prison station called Purgatory, however she already escaped but the Warden wanted me and Liara to 'sell us off to the highest bidder' not giving two shits about the war going on. We only found out after we practically killed all of his security and raided his office. Jack escaped two weeks before as she hijacked a cargo ship after beating up the guards escorting her to cryo." Ash said.

"Well, thanks to Liara's network we know that she's a biotic trainer. One of the best, she'll be a must to capture." Hackett said concerned. "Biotics are a problem to deal with." he said earning nods from the others

"Why are you so concerned about biotics?" John asked.

All looked around before Liara hit her head. "Shit, I forgot. While the crucible was being created refinery's for Eezo where going fast, as such we had to make do with pure unrefined Eezo. When the Crucible fired it overcharged the powers of biotic uses." she said before turning to a bolder behind her and raised her fist.

Her arm glowed blue for a moment before a blue projectile came out of her arm and hit the bolder. It was reduced to pebbles making John's jaw drop, she turned to face him.

"Biotic blast, one of the new powers we have. Capturing Jack will ensure that we will have better trained biotic soldiers. So that's three targets in all."

"Right are we all in agreement?" Wrex asked.

The Korgan clan leaders looked from one another before nodding.


	14. Chapter 14

Alarms sounded and fire raged across the ship. Tali and several Quarrian marines fell back with her into the next area of the ship. They slowly moved back with their weapons roaring into the corridor in front of them. As they moved passed the doorway a door locked and they backed up as marines began to put stuff in the way blocking the way.

"Keep your weapons aimed at that door." Tali said before turning around and walked into the main area.

As she did one of the captains came up to her. "Tali, the Admirals want to talk to you." he said before leading her into another room where four holograms and three higher ranking ship Captains standing in front of them.

"What's she doing here?" one of them asked in a venomous tone.

"Now, now..." one of the Admirals said. "Let's keep this civil."

"CIVIL? AFTER WHAT HER FATHER'S DONE?" yelled the Capitan.

"What? What has may father done?" Tali asked.

Shala sighed as she looked up. "Tali, it's not easy for me to say this. But it seems that your father activated the Geth on the research ship."

"What?! No, he knows the danger that would pose for the fleet." Tali defended.

"I agree." Hal said in an understanding tone. "He activated the Geth with a new program that would put them under our control, however it seems that the program was incomplete or become corrupted. But the evidence is there, he activated them with the best of intentions..."

"But it has lead to our downfall." Zaal said. "The fleet has ordered a mandatory evacuation to a nearby habitual planet. The fleet will be destroyed and take the Reapers and Geth along with it. However the question is, who will take the blame for this?" he asked with his eyes directly looking at Tali.

The memory came flooding back to her as she looked at the computer in front of her. Tali rubbed her the side of her head as she found a chair and sat down.

"Kilah why now?" she asked herself.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice of of the troops walk up to her and tap her on the sholder.

"Ahh." she jumped and pointed her pistol at the soldier.

They stood there for a good moment before she lowered her gun. "Sorry, what is it?"

"It's the commander, he wants to talk with you." the soldier said.

OOOOO

John, Wrex, Ashley and Lira sat around the war room table with Miranda, Garrus and Tali appearing as holograms along the table as well.

"Well the plan itself is sound however we need to consider alternate plans in case something fails." Garrus said.

"Agreed." Ash said looking at a hologram of the plan in front of her. "How about we have several ships waiting near the relay in case we need reinforcements."

"Yes, that will allow us to reinforce our numbers if we need them." Garrus said.

"Indeed." Wrex said. "However we need to think about communication. We maybe set up area effect jamming, but we still need to find a way to communicate with each other without the alliance knowing what we are up to."

That sent the group into silence before John spoke up. "We use code talkers."

All eyes turned to him. "What are code talkers?" Liara asked.

"Code talkers where native American soldier's during World war 2, but unlike normal soldiers they used a number of native American languages like Navajo. But instead of talking normally because they feared that the Germans would figure out what they'd say it in a code. So when I'd say squad B take that command post, the code talker would say something along the lines of, Ruby is taking John to the dance."

"That sound like an interesting strategy. But it wouldn't necessarily work due to the translators we have." Garrus pointed out.

"Point but what about the North Koreans?" Ashley asked making eyes turn to her. "Korean maybe it's own language but it's been like what 100 years since they where cut off. Some words would be different from what normal Korean is, people even those from Korea would be confused about the structure of the language."

"Yeah that can work. Are the North Korean's cooperating." Miranda asked.

"From the reports I got, yes. Some of them are still paranoid about their leader still being around and wondering if this is a test for their loyalty. But the majority are cooperating, I'm sure we can get a few of them on board."

"Ok so for all the aliens in the room..." Garrus said. "Please explain on what is so interesting about North Korea."

"Oh right, Miranda care to explain." Ashley said.

"Ok, North Korea is a nation on earth that well was isolated for many years. Even after the formation of the Alliance they remained isolated from the rest of the planet. Korea was once a whole nation before the Japanese took over before World war 2. after the war there was a split between the Soviet union and allies which broke out in war causing a North-South split. The north closed off it's borders to others and became communist and the south joined the west. And it just remained like that, closed off to the rest of the world. Given that, it's more then likely that some parts of their variation of Korean are different that will allow us to speak in code."

"Ah." Tali said. "It's a good idea, but we need to come up with a code system and quickly."

"I'll issue the orders after we're finished." John said before sighing. "Wonder how the Andromeda Initiative is doing.."

Eyes then turned to him then minds remembered the Arks that they sent out. They left of their own free will, safe from the Reapers and Warlords.

"Yeah, from the way we are. They seem be the lucky ones here." Tali said.

"600 years from here to Andromeda, they're still on their way. Hope they make it." Liara said.

"Back to the matter at hand." Ash said. "While Andromeda is interesting we need to focus here. Omega is heavily defended by guards and turrets. I think that we need to divert our efforts to the generators, life support and gravity sections. That way we'll be able to make sure that Omega's efforts are focusing away from John and Aria."

"That's a good idea." Wrex said. "However there will likely still have high soldier presence."

"That should be easy to deal with." Miranda said. "I mean all of us here where selected for our skills. We are essentially the elite of the Empire we can take them on with just three of them."

"True enough." John muttered. "But how are we going to subdue Aria?"

"That's something I've been working on for a while." Miranda said as an image of a collar then showed on the holotable. "This is a basic biotic repression collar. I made a few modifications which will allow for electric shocks to be delivered to her. To keep her in line."

Ash looked at the collar with an odd look. "Looks a little, bland." she said.

"Really? I thought it looks ok."

"Yeah, but looks pretty basic. Why not make turn it into a golden v with a ring at the front." Ash said before typing a few things in and the image changed into a curved choker with a ring at the front.

"Hmmm that… yeah that's better. I can get that ready within a few hours."

"Good, I'll pick it up on the way to the Normandy." Tali then said. "We found a few things that will be useful, but I want them to be a surprise."

"Ok then, the attack will begin in 7 days. That should be enough time. Is everyone in agreement?" John asked with everyone nodding. "Right, everyone dismissed."

OOOOO

The music in afterlife pounded though the speakers as people went about their business. But Aria on the other hand was given a report about Korgan movements. As she looked at it something didn't add up. They where expanding fast but now that just slowed down for some reason.

"The fuck is this all about?" she asked no one in particular.

Her captains stood before her trying not to look at each other.

"This makes no sense, Wrex tried to expand and claim what's rightfully mine then he just slows down? What's going in that dumb beast's mind?"

"My queen." said one of her captains. "We have an idea on why he's doing this. It's possible that he's gearing up for an attack."

Aria looked at him before smiling and then laughing outright. "Oh, you must be joking. Wrex doesn't have the manpower or resources to launch an attack. The Korgan were dying form the genophage before the war. Now, well they are extremely close to being extinct, Wrex wouldn't risk his race becoming extinct. No, it's likely he's running out of fuel, the ships he's using maybe fast but they eat up Eezo fast, weak and old. They need to be repaired more often."

She then stood and turned to face the main lounge. "Send out more ships to claim planets for us."

Her captains saluted before walking off.

"No one would dare oppose me." she said.

OOOOO 3 days later

John looked at the suit in front of him. It was was angular in places and smooth in other places with vents on some points on the armour.

"Ok, cool what is it?" he asked.

"It was called project boost. It's an armour outfitted with mico jets to propels the user when needed. Harder then any known heavy armour and lighter then any known light armour. However it cannot be duplicated, the tech and materials required… we just don't have access too." Tali said. "But as our leader, this is yours. You need it more then any of us."

"Thanks Tali. What about the collar?" he asked.

Tali Handed John a golden metal collar. He looked at it carefully examining it inch by inch.

"Question how does Miranda now how to create these?"

"Oh, she's a closet masochist."

John just looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Your kidding right?" Tali just smiled and shook her head. "Wow, I thought she was a little off. But a masochist? That explains a lot."

"Damn right it does, so we ready for the attack?" Tali asked

"Yep, 250 ships ready. We just need to wait for the right time." John said as he looked outside at the fleet of ships ready to fight.

OOOOO Former Cerberus base Horizon.

Oriana Lawson looked over the files she found. It had been a long few years since the war now and she had to make money from scrapping whatever she could find. During the war she was taken from her family by someone claiming to be her real father. But the facility he was running fell to reaper infestation and she escaped. But the facility itself as so secure that it was not on any maps, which meant that someone was either looking over her or she was just lucky. She didn't know but now, well she had to make a living on this world as best she could. Selling tech at the local markets was the best way to bring in credits.

She didn't like it but, money was money who cared where it came from. Looking at a partially salvaged terminal with a torch in her mouth she worked in removing whatever she could. A clatter made her turn to see what was around, but she saw nothing. Shrugging she turned back to her work, but a noise made her turn to look around again. Once was normal but twice… not so much. Her free hand rested on her pistol. She moved a few feet forward looking around carefully in the dark building.

This was getting weird but before she could get back to work something pinned her to a wall with it's arm resting on her neck. Her light fell to the floor and shined up at her attacker. It was a human male dressed in an old Cerberus uniform with a gun pressed to her gut.

"I've seen you walk in and out of here many times." he said. "You have two choices, you can die here now. Or you can help me."

"Help you with what?" Oriana asked.

"Build an army."


	15. Chapter 15

Before the attack on Omega station.

Ashley came out of the shower in nothing but a towel covering her body. As she came out John terminal activated and Miranda came up.

"Ash we need to talk. In private." she said stunningly.

"EDI stop all monitoring equipment." Ash said before taking a seat in front of the terminal. "What's up?"

"It's my sister, she's gone missing from Horizon."

"What? How?"

"No clue, from the camera footage it seems that she went out to get salvage but never came back."

"Salvaging is a good way to get money, at least with the lack of a major economy. Keep me informed about the situation."

"Will do, but after the battle I may not be there. I'll be looking into leads."

OOOOO present

John walked into the med bay were Travos was being attended to by Karen and Shoko. The weary former councillor looked to him and smiled.

"Well, I never would believe it if it didn't see it with my own eyes. Shepard, welcome back to the land of the living, as humans say." Travos said.

"Yeah well, hell chewed me up and spat me out. Anyway how are you? Aria did anything major?" John asked.

"No, I used to be her lover until the Citadel fell. We did a lot together bondage and all that. After she made me her slave she became more dominating and wanted locations to old weapon cache's. She only found a few but never got far due to the information I gave to her. Not much of a surprise."

"Given the situation, I can say the same. Ok look I have a bit of a proposition, since your more or less of an expert of a politician I need someone to head up my government."

"And you want me to do it?" he said with a smile. "Well given your politics towards the Council and your lack of political abilities I have no choice but to accept."

"Welcome to the Solar Empire."

OOOOO

Oriana looked at the pods in front of her. Her mouth was slightly agape at the amount of pods there where.

"There's 2789 pods here on this world and more on other worlds." the man said as he walked up next to her.

"Right better get to work." she said.

"Wait." the man said making her turn, before she could do anything the man locked a collar around her neck.

She looked at him with murder on the mind.

"An assurance. To make sure that you follow the rules." he said unaplogeticlly. "Now, get to work."

"Asshole." Oriana muttered under her breath

OOOOO

With the battle over John and his people decided to take a few days to take stock of what they have gained in all terms. They needed to consolidate their gains with Wrex and the Unified clans. In the Normandy's war room Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Trevos, Samantha, Tali and a hologram of Liara. As John entered he noticed something with the group.

"Where's Miranda?" he asked.

"Something came up." Ashley said. "She wanted to check a few things."

"Ok then." John said as he took his place on the lion chair. "First off I'm assign Tevos as our political expert is everyone ok with that?" no one spoke but everyone just nodded. "Ok what do we have?" he asked.

"At least 25 planets. Compared to other Warlords who have hundreds it's small, but since Aria fell the main leaders of the worlds have recognised that you took her down and wait for news. They're in a transition phase so they need to await new rule, we have sent captains and commanders to the words to ensure things go well."

"Right ok, that's all of Aria's territory right?"

"Yes, all she had was Omega station and 25 planets." Ash confirmed making John nod.

"Ok then, Wrex shall we split them 50/50?" he asked.

"While I would agree you did take down Aria so I'd say 60/40 in favour of you. That way people will know that you are fair as well as a tough Warlord." Wrex said after good think.

"Agreed." Liara spoke up. "It shows that while you are fair you are also tough and a force to be reckoned with."

"Ok the, we'll take 13 planets while you can have 12, sound good?" John asked with Wrex nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, Liara Jack… what can you tell me?" John asked.

"Well, it's complicated, she wants to join but doesn't want a colony here. She said that she's working with biotics on honing their skills and let me tell you she could rival an Asari Matriarch. But she wants all young biotics moved here so she can teach them. Train them if you will in fighting and other fields. What's more is that her and her followers seem to be pretty religious worshipping a variant of the asari goddess. They also seem to be training with weapons that are extension of their biotic powers."

"Sholin monks." Ashley said making eyes turn to her. "That's what they are, Sholin monks. People who train in combat because they believed that I order to transcend violence one must understand. That and they also trained in order to fend off bandits. If Jack can train people then we may have a powerful army."

John stroked his chin. "Sholin monks… ok sounds like an idea. Liara talk with Jack to see if we can at least set up a small farming colony so that they can be self sustainable and able to send items to them."

"Will do." Liara nodded.

"Next Garrus hows the military?"

"Nice and large, we have at least 300 ships mostly batarian raiders and alliance cruisers we have at least 50,000 troops from 75,000. The other 25,000 have formed a group near the galactic edge. They maybe a problem later." Garrus said as he read his report.

"Agreed, but we can deal with them later. As long as they don't do anything soon we can ignore them for now." John muttered. "Tali, hows engineering?"

"With the new resources we have we can expand a few area's and build new area's for our cities. We also have a shipyard and can begin production of new ships when ready." she said with a little enthusiasm on her voice.

"Good to hear, check with engineers to see how the ships are coming along then order for the prototypes to be built."

"Will, do."

"Ok, since Miranda is not here I'll take the science report later. So is that everything?"

No one said anything and just shook their heads.

"Ok dismissed."

OOOOO

Hackett looked out of the landscape of London with an object in hand. It was a paper latter, something that was rare but it was sealed and was handed to him by Hannah to give to their son. Looking out at the skyline he sighed and stood as he heard voices down below.

In front of the old Alliance HQ was a riot mostly of Asari in protest of the one child per Asari law. They were out in mass to protest with signs saying, 'NO ONE CHILD FOR ASARI!, SHEPARD IS RACIST!' and other such signs. A group of Asari soldiers with riot shields where upfront to prevent people from getting past. The yelling was getting worse and stones started to get thrown but a gunshot sounded. Making people fall silent and look. Hackett stood behind the asari officers.

"Who speaks for the group?" he asked.

"I do." said a purple asari.

Hackett indicated for her to come up and stand next to her. "Now, I can see what this is all about. However you must consider the population. Asari are long lived, as such having one child should be ok."

"It's not." said the lead protester. "It's discriminating our rights as people. We should be able to have as many children as we want!"

"There is a problem here. You are on the human home world, it would look quite odd if the homeworld of humans is mostly populated by humans wouldn't it? The same can be said for Thessia and more humans. Asari only produce Arari, the one child rule was the best compromise we could come up with. If you don't like it you can always leave."

The Asari looked at him with wide eyes. Humans were known for their freedom and diversity ideals but when push came to shove they were hard to convince. This was one of those times when the dark side of humans came out.

"The Asari population on this planet almost overshadows the human population. And that is something that cannot happen. This is humanity's homeworld, what would happen if human overpopulated Thessia?"

The Asari said nothing. "Ho...ok."

"Good." Hackett said before heading inside.

OOOOO

"Well that's good to hear." John said on call with Hackett."

"Yeah, we have had reports that a few of them did leave to other Solar Empire worlds but most of them have accepted that the law is important."

"Well I shouldn't be too surprised, I mean we are limiting their rights."

"Indeed, that reminds me I have a latter here from your mother addressed to you. I opened it but all it has on it was letters and numbers. CAW1 N3, whatever they mean."

John looked at his father for a moment and stroked his chin for a moment and looked up. "I think I know. I'll see you later." he said before ending the communication and headed down to the armoury where Ashley was looking over the guns.

"Ash, does CAW1 N3 mean anything to you?" he asked.

She looked at for a moment blinking. "Yeah, that's something hat your mother said to me when she gave me this." Ash handed John a small device about the size of a memory stick. "Before you died she said that when you said CAW1 N3 to give you this. But I have no idea what it means or what they are."

"Well lets find out." he said as he lead her to the captain's cabin and John inserted the device into his terminal.

Just then the holo emitters activated and a hologram of Hannah Shepard. She looked just as she had last time Ash saw her, old but strong.

"Mom." John said making the hologram look at him with a smile.

"Hello John, if your seeing this then I'm dead. Probably died in combat but that's to be expected. In case Hackett didn't tell you he is your father. Me and him, we had a bit of a fling once upon a time but so did I and Anderson something that only us three know. I had a fling with Anderson after you were born and I had a child with him."

John and Ashley just looked at the hologram with wide eyes.

"You have a sister, little more then a year younger then you. But she was taken, by Cerberus at a young age. I do not know where she is but when you find her I' sure that you both will make a good term. Out of all I have done, I have made many mistakes but you and your sister are the only ones are the best thing I have given to this world. And tell Ashley that I'd welcome her to the family." the hologram disappeared leaving the two to look at each other.

"I have a sister?" he asked in shock.

"Just what the Galaxy needs, another Shepard." Ash said in a joking tone.

OOOOO

Jane Smith sat at a bar in a makeshift armour that she made over the combat missions she had been on. A talented engineer she knew what to do in most cases. But when Cerberus fell there was little for her to do aside from merc work. She was part of a new merc guild, while other merc groups were swallowed into the Warlord factions. Merc groups formed from the old merc groups and other military groups. There where many more merc groups now, but they where mostly referred to guilds due to a renewed sense of honour about them.

Jane however only cared about the money nothing else. As she drank one of the other mercs came up and sat next to her.

"Hey babe." he said with a smile.

Jane just looked at him uninterested. "Bugger off jackass. I'm a lesbian." she said before turing back to her drink.

The merc stood. "Well after a night with me you won't be saying that." he said as he too her arm.

But as soon as he touched her Jane moved fast. Her fist hit the side of his head and tripped him up making him fall to the floor before kicking him in the balls then turned back to her drink while the merc whimpered in pain and others just laughed. In the corner a hooded woman watched the scene with an interested look.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"That? That's Jane Shepard. But she calls herself Smith to avoid connections to John Shepard." an Asari next to her said.

"Relly? Well I've seen vids of the commander and his loved ones in combat. She fits the bill...humm." an idea formed in her mind.


	16. Mass effect andromda bonus chapter

Liara was finish up the last of the intel reports from her agents as John walked in.

"Liara, I couldn't help but notice that that Ashley wanted to get off the topic of Andromeda. Care to explain." John said.

Liara looked to him then looked away and sighed. "After we got the Normandy SR-3 Ryder paid us a visit, but back then the Initiative was called the 'Andromeda Evacuation' because they where escaping the war….."

OOOOO 6 months after Arrival

Ashley picked up a crate of food and brought it on board the London as she did she noticed an N7 soldier walk up. He looked old, grizzled and scared. She set down the crate and walked up to meet him.

"Commander Ashley Williams?" he asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Alec Ryder, I'm the Pathfinder for the human Ark Hyperion." he said. "I'm here, to ask you if you or any of your be interested in joining us."

Ash just looked at him then turned to look at the Normandy then look at Alec.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must turn it down." she said before then turning to her crew. "Does anyone want to join the Andromeda Initiative?" she asked.

"What? Go to Andromeda? No chance!" Joker said as he moved up the London ramp.

"Not a chance!" Garrus said.

"Same." Liara and Tali called.

Alec looked at them surprised as Ashley turned to him. "We won't leave, you know what they say about people who have nothing to lose."

"The most dangerous creation of any society is the man who has nothing to lose." he said.

"Yes but in this case, we're a family. We have nothing to lose but each other. Besides, I cannot leave not until I have avenged Shepard. You have your duty we have ours." Ashley said before turning back to the ship.

"Don't we all." Alec said before turning and walking off.

OOOOO present

"...we all had nothing to lose and that made us more dangerous then any soldier the Citadel could get. We wanted revenge, we got it now we are here. Funny how things turned out." Liara said with a smile.

"Yeah, 600 years from here to there. Wonder if they're ok?" John asked as he looked out the window.

OOOOO The Nexus 634 years later.

The tram speeded off to operations, as it did Kandros looked at the three. They seemed shaken, not from the aliens or the cloud but something else.

"Are ok?" he asked.

Sara, Cora and Liam looked at each other before Sara looked down and spoke. "We need to talk to the leadership, in privet." she said.

Kandros looked at her with a curious eye. Minutes later Sara and Cora where in Tann's office with the four main leaders of the Initiative.

"Ok, so I called you all in here today for a simple reason to tell you what happened in the Milky way before we left." Sara said causing the leaders to be on edge. "You know the Reapers?"

"Yeah, a so called race of sentient machines bent on the destruction of civilisation every 50,000 years." Addison said in a sarcastic tone. "It was nonsense."

"Then why are they talking about it?" Kandros asked making the Colonial affairs officer close her mouth.

"Yeah, let's show you what happened in London." Cora said bring her ommi-tool up and a vid played.

Kandros, Tann, Addison and Kesh looked on as machines the size of skyscrapers decided from the sky and into London. They didn't say anything as the vid changed to other worlds, even Palaven and Surkesh before the video stopped.

"Shepard was right, Sovereign was just the first." Sara said.

"This… this is..." Addison said. "Why show us this?"

"To show you, we maybe the last of our species Andromeda cannot fail." the Pathfinder said.


	17. Chapter 17

4 months after arrival Prison space station Purgatory.

Jack sat in her cell with biotic repression cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Being a powerful biotic that could rival an asari matiarch in terms of biotic strength she needed to be under control and the biotic repressors were the best idea for this bald tattooed biotic. She didn't like it but that's the way it was when she got here. But she smiled and she had a plan, some of the prisoners were planning a riot and soon, during that time she would be moved to cryo. 

That would be the best time to break out. The Reaper attack had spooked the prisoners and if they were to die they wanted to die free doing what they did best. But the warden would never allow it and that's why the break out was necessary. Not that she'd blame them, but the only problem was escape but that was were Jack came in. She had listed for the sounds of ships docking for food and supplies and today they were going to receive another shipment and that meant escape. Like the good team player she was she told them, as long as she could escape as well. 

They had no choice and thus the plan was created. All she had to do was wait now until they came for her. Around an hour later the guards came with the device they were going to keep her in. 

“Turn around!” one of the guards ordered. 

Jack simply smiled and did as she was told and turned before placing her hands on the wall. Her cell door then opened and two of the guards entered one of the aimed their weapon at her while the other gave her a pat down. To check for any items that maybe contraband, but she had nothing and the guard turned to the other and nodded. 

“Ok turn and move but keep those hands were we can see them.” he ordered. 

She did as she was told and was lead out into the air. One of the guards then injected her with a sedative making her feel very drowsy. They were sure it was enough to knock her out, but with her metabolic system it would only make her sleepy and wear off soon. Two of the guards then grabbed her and undid her cuffs before mounting her onto the bed they had brought. They strapped her down tightly then moved her. 

Several of the prisoners watched as they saw Jack being transported to solitary. They looked at each other and nodded.

OOOOO

Warden Kuril sat in his office reading the latest reports as an email came up. Interested he opened it and read slowly. It was from Alliance command ordering for the transfer of Jack to their custody with a down payment. He had to rub his eyes to double check the amount. He smiled and that and began to write the order when another email came, he opened it and read it.

“Oh spirits.” he said as he saw what I requested and the amount making him smile. 

But just then sounds of people crying out met his ears. He turned to see the prisoners rioting, not the first time but hopefully the last.

As the guards moved Jack several of the prisoners ran up to the and forced them away from the bed. One of the prisoners then slapped Jack in the face waking her up. She then broke her bonds and stood, her rage burned though the rest of the sedative and she pushed the guards into walls. That winded them allowing the prisoners to grab their weapons. They then unloaded a few rounds into the guards killing them.

“Ok let's go.” she then said with a bit of a cocky smile as the station went on alert. 

As soon as it went the group then broke out into a run to the airlock. 

OOOOO

The main docking area was currently being unloaded of food and water and other supplies when the alarm went off. The workers got into a panic, and dropped what they had.

“WHAT DO WE DO?” one asked to one of the guards but they were in as much of a state as they were. 

Just then the door blew open and Jack entered the hanger followed by other prisoners. As soon they they entered Jack threw a warp in the middle of the room attracting most of the workers ans prisoners before the lead threw a grenade into the warp ball. It detonated killing them and the dead bodies fell as the ball dissipated. The others then looked to her.

“We're taking the ship, anyone have any problems with that?” she asked. 

No one said anything as the prisoners moved into the ship. Inside one of the prisoners then headed to the bridge and activated the controls. The docking clamps retracted and the ship took off, as it did one of the turrets of the station open fired at the ship but didn't hit it. The ship then hit the mass relay and took off out of system. 

The prisoners cheered for their freedom and began to open the crates of food and water to celebrate. But Jack didn't, she has been running for so long that she developed a sixth sense. Something was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones.

“Hey Jack!” one of the prisoners called making her turn to face him. “Join us!”

“No, somethings wrong.” she said looking back out at space. 

Just then the ship came out of the relay jump into a very bad neighbourhood. The ship came face to face with a Reaper. 

“Oh shit.” Jack said moving away from the window.

“What is that thing?” one of the prisoners asked.

No one answers as the Reaper fired it's weapon cutting the ship in half. People inside the ship were flung around as the gravity generator was shut down. The prisoners began to panic but Jack didn't and pushed herself off a wall. She moved towards the life pods, the others however were panicking too much and Jack couldn’t care less about them. The door to the pod opened and she flew in. Once inside she strapped herself in and hit the launch sending her far away from the ship. However the straps were faulty and she was flung from her seat and hit the wall of the pod so hard it knocked her out. 

OOOOO

Jack awoke slowly and found that an asari was looking down at her. The asari wore something akin to a Kasaya, something buddist monks ware, but this was white and had a large blue wrap around her waist. She tried to sit up but her head felt like it was being squeezed by something so she lay back down with some help from the Asari.

“Careful sister.” she said. “You took a major blow to the head. You have been out for a week.”

“Ugh what happened?” Jack asked.

“We found you in an escape pod that had clear signs of Reaper battle scaring. No one else was in, we believe that you are the only survivor.”

“Sounds right. I was on board a ship escaping Purgatory, a prison station when we relayed into a reaper. While the others panicked I got into an escape pod and escaped.”

“Sinful, and selfish but understandable. Time is rarely a friend.” the asari said in a calming but disapproving tone. “Now rest sister, you need it.” 

Jack fell asleep again dreaming of revenge. After a few days of rest she awoke and began to move about. The ship she was on was come kind of modified asari cargo freighter for a group of asari monks, or nuns, or what ever term they used. Moving down the corridor she then found a window into a the largest part of the ship. It was a room similar in size to a hall much like a temple. In the middle of the floor was an emblem, it was in a lotus flower like shape with asari swords in a cross behind it. 

Other then that the hall was filled with asari dressed with the Kasaya like clothing. Each one was armed with a boe, a staff weapon. Each one of them moved with grace, they seemed to know what they were doing as well. Each one of them moved at the same time as the others like ballet dancers on earth. It was amazing to say the least as they moved. As she watched one of the asari walked up to her and stood beside her looking into the room. 

“What are they doing?” Jack asked.

“Training.” the asari said. 

“For what?” 

“Meditation, you see we worship the warrior goddess Anthies. Part of the one of the old Asari religions. We believe that through and understanding of violence, we'll be able to achieve inner peace.” 

“Sounds boring.” Jack said looking away. “Why train if you got no reason to fight? No one to kill?”

“Training in combat does not mean you are looking for a fight. It just a from of exercise, one that increases discipline, reflex and muscles. But others fine a peace within training, it relaxes them, calms them allows them to think. We have fought, yes but only as a last resort. We are monks, we don't believe that lives should be taken so needlessly.”

“Drop me off at the nearest space port.” Jack said before walking off but the asari stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. 

“I know what you have been though Jack, I can feel your pain from here. But you know as well as I do that with this war you will not be able to have your revenge. Your life was taken from you at a young age, and you know you cannot have it back. But all your life you've been betrayed, shunned and attacked. You just want to find peace somewhere, somewhere to call, home. But your anger, and distrust of people is preventing you from doing so. Anger solves nothing Jack.” 

“How do you know me?” Jack asked turning to face the asari.

“I used to work with the Thessian police. I have a few friends in intelligence, when you came with that outfit my instincts kicked in. you can guess the rest.” 

“So why not arrest me?”

“Because I'm not an officer anymore, and everyone deserves a second chance. We're going to be docking in a few hours thin about what I said.” the asari said before leaving. 

Jack returned to her bed in the medical bay and sat on it. What the asari said stuck with her and she began to think about it all. She hated to admit it but the asari was right, she could never find a place to belong due to her anger and how many times she was betrayed. She sighed and lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Something then came to mind, something someone had told her long ago.

'Think about all the people you killed, now think how many families you have destroyed by killing that person. How many life’s have you taken, now think about yours. What makes your shitty life any different?'

What did make her shitty life any different? She sighed as she sat up, all she wanted was a place to belong. She spent the hours thinking about it until they docked. The asari who talked to her entered the medical bay.

“We've docked.” she said.

“What's the order's policy about sex?” Jack asked.

“It's very leaniant, why?” 

“Teach me about the goddess.”

OOOOO present.

Jack looked up at the candles in front of her as she finished her meditative prayer. She then stood and hooked her prayer beads onto her waist. She then turned around and walked away and into another room where John Shepard was waiting. He sat cross legged in front of a table drinking some tea. She came and sat at the other side of the table. 

“So.” John said. “Why did you ask me here?”

“I asked you are to talk about our agreement. You wish me to train biotics here right?” John just nodded. “In that case there are a few conditions which I would like to talk to you about.” 

“Let's hear it.”

OOOOO

Oriana looked over the body fro one of the people in the pods as he lay on the table in front of her. Naked yes, but she had seen it all before. Being a scrapper had it's perks as she brought stuff into the settlement that helped them a lot. As such she was kinda treated like royalty. She looked over the body and typed in a few thing as the man who captured her walked up to the table with a syringe in hand. 

“What's that?” she asked.

“Something that will make my army loyal.” he said as he pushed it into the arm of the man. “And stronger.” 

He then pushed the plunger and the liquid entered the man's body. Suddenly his body began to shake and black stuff began to form, it was almost technological but as it grew Oriana knew what it was. The black stuff was Reaper tech, she looked to the man.

'How the hell did he get a hold of it, more over how does it still work?' she thought as the man was slowly corrupted by the tech.

OOOOO

A man dressed in armor, similar to that of what the samurai used to ware but more modern, looked at a galaxy map in front of him. He studied it carefully looking over the movements of the Solar empire. He needed to remove them from the equation, that way he'll achieve his goal. 

“For the empire, Earth, Nippon will be mine!” he said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Commander the fleet is ready." EDI said over the comm as John looked at the galaxy map in front of him.

"Patch me into the fleet." John said, a moment later he was patched in. "This is commander Shepard speaking. Now, we all know what we are here for so I won't sugar coat anything. We're on the attack against one of the Warlord masters. Queen Aria T'loak of the Omega Alliance. It's no secret that she and Wrex have been at each others throats for a long time boarding on war. Aria herself was planning to attack Tuchanka in a months time, however like the good friends we are we will attack first send a warning to the others. We will protect our friends, our allies and those who attack us or them will face our fury!" he said as cheering could be heard though the ships. "Command of the feet will be under Ashley Williams."

John then turned to look at the Commander and nodded.

"All ships get ready to engage, fireteams report to your stations jammer ships engage."she said.

The three batarain raiders flew engaged their FTL and jumped out of system. The battle was about to begin.

OOOOO

Inside the Omega command centre the commander just sat back in his chair drinking some coffee. The Batarian commander looked at his subordinates as they did their jobs at their terminals. Each one hard at work keeping the station safe, or as safe as they can. He took another sip looking out into space, he hated it. The darkness, the light's, too pleasant for his eyes. If only if the rest of the galaxy where like the batarians, but they weren't they just had to be different, freedom, independence. He found them to be disgusting as he turned to stare at his coffee one of the few thing the humans brought fro their world to be of use.

"Sir." the LADAR operator said getting the attention of the commander.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"We have three raiders incoming. They cannot activate their vid screens, but they are in major need of repairs."

"Ugh can't they have gone to a repair station?"

"No, they where damaged in a fight nearby. Omega was the closet."

"Do their codes check?"

"Fully sir."

"Then let them in." the commander said.

OOOOO

On the lead raider the comm officer looked at his screen then to the Capitan and nodded.

"Raider one to fleet, jamming system engaged you are clear to jump."

OOOOO

The commander turned back to his coffee and was taking a drink as the screen then came alive. Ships, mostly human and turrian came out of FTL close to the station, in total 175 ships from frigates to cruisers appeared in system. The commander spat his coffee out and stood looking at the screen as did the command centre staff. Shepard then appeared on the screen.

"This is Supreme commander John Shepard of the Solar empire…."

OOOOO

Aria watched with gritted as she witnessed the broadcast.

"….. surrender and you will not be harmed."

"ALL SHIPS ALL GUNS OPEN FIRE!" Aria yelled.

OOOOO

The Omega system defence fleet was composed of 90 ships from batarian raiders to turrian cruisers. Few other ships, Battarian raiders where fast and durable but they had few weapons and where mostly meant to board. Turrian cruisers where made as all round craft which a heavy punch and strong armour with shields however it suffered from being less manoeuvrable and slow. This was going to be a fight and Ashley knew it as she looked out of the fleet and the station. Technically their fleet outnumbered them but they had a space station with a lot of guns on it. This was going to be an even fight.

"All ships fire at will, fighters and transports deploy." she said and the Normandy moved fast.

The ships opened up and deployed their fighter's first with transports following. The retrofitted V22's and salvaged Kodiak's flew toward the station in a curved direction. The fleet's plan was to gain the attention of the main fleet and station while the landing groups landed on the station itself and begin to take over. The transports flew in fast as the fleets traded shots. John looked out at the fight as the fleets began to split and begin to focus on each other. If the Solar Empire kept their distance from the station then they would be able to focus on the fleet itself.

"Be careful Ashley." John said looking though the glass.

"Approaching drop point!" yelled the pilot.

"Hold back." John called out. "Let the other strike teams on first. Once all teas are down then we'll move."

"Yes sir."

OOOOO

The docking bay was the best target for the teams. It wasn't heavily guarded and the soldiers assumed that there would be no boarding so they where light in number. A gunship flew in fast and into the bay surprising the soldiers inside. It opened fired with it's heavy chain gun, the rounds from the gun hit the walls all over the docking bay taking out several of the soldiers inside before the others took cover as fast as they could. Once the gunfire stopped the soldiers jumped out of the gunship and got into cover. The gunship flew out once everyone got off, that was the perfect opportunity for the soldiers of Omega decided to take the opportunity and engage. They popped up out of cover and opened fire, but the main problem was some of the Solar soldiers where armed with ballistic shields.

As soon as the Omega soldiers opened fire, the Solar soldiers brought up their shields. The rounds either impacted or bounced off. As that happened the soldiers who took cover fired their weapons at the red armoured soldiers. The ME AK's that the Solar soldiers used where powerful but where inaccurate. As such the weapon had to be used in single shot or burst fire. However if pinning was required then it would be useful.

But the high ground that Omega had wouldn't allow for much damage. At lest three Solar soldiers fell but only one of the Omega had fell. That changed when another gunship came into the hanger and immediately finished off the Omega soldiers in the hanger.

"Hanger 1 clear!" the pilot called out on the comm.

"Upper hangers and docks are clear and secure. Begin landing the troops." said another pilot.

On Dock- 3 where most of the Solar troops landed John Garrus and Wrex jumped off their Kodiak and looked round. The Solar troopers had already set up a makeshift command centre with a radio, ammo medical and weapon station. As the three got off the one in charge, a turrian, came up to them.

"Sir's." he said saluting them.

"Situation?" John said saluting him back.

"Well we're setting up camp here, as well as operational command. several teams are already on their way to their objectives. The way to afterlife is just about clear, several heavy troopers and at least one mech." the turrian said.

"Good, less for us to deal with. Focus on getting their attention."

"Yes sir." the turrian said before turning and walking away.

"Ok let's go." John said as he and the other two moved to one of the doors and into the corridor.

As he said that a dropship came in and dropped off a squad of 20 loki mechs.

OOOOO

The sound of ships was unmistakeable as Jack looked up into the sky. Several human cruisers came down and landed. This place was meant to be secret, but she was not too surprised, this place couldn't be kept secret forever. The entrance opened and an Asari flanked by several green digital camo troopers entered. The troopers looked like soldiers from the 20th century but with 22nd century armour. As they entered Jack walked up to them.

"You found us, what do you want?" she asked.

"Surrender. Omega is under attack, and will be under the control of the Solar Empire soon. If not then we will leave."

"So be it." Jack said.

OOOOO

"SHIT HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?" Garrus asked as rounds hit the barricade.

"Ha, come on Garrus, don't tell me you missed this?" Wrex asked.

"You mad old man," Garrus said before smiling. "No I didn't, shame on them!" he came out of cover and used his modified sniper to take out three soldiers with headshots.

The headless bodies fell to the floor dead as he got back into cover. Wrex came out and fired his shotgun taking out two troopers. John ducked his head as a few rounds landed above is head.

"EDI how's it coming at the door?" he asked.

"I require a few more seconds." EDI replied.

"Hurry up." John said as another round hit near him. "Shit!"

"What's up Shepard?" Wrex asked in a mocking tone. "Afraid to get hit?"

"Something like that, if they damage me too much the others are going to be pissed. I promised them that I'd stay as safe as possible. Hell hath no fury but a woman scorn. I cannot deal with the rage of 4 women at once." he said as he came out of cover and fired taking out three soldiers.

More soldiers came at them from the doors to the second set of barricades from Afterlife. But as they did two Kodiak's came up and dropped off Solar heavy troopers. They took cover before unleashing suppressive fire on the omega troopers. That forced them to keep their heads down as the door to Afterlife unlocked.

"Cover me!" John yelled as he ran though the door before it locked behind him.

He turned to look at the locked door before turning to the entrance and continued walking to it. The door opened up and he walked into the club itself. As he entered Aria was sitting on her throne not wearing armour but her normal attire. She stood and walked to the edge of the platform her throne was on.

"So, you must be commander Shepard." she said. "You've got a lot of nerve shooting up my home."

"And you have a lot of nerve trying to go to war with my friends." he said taking out the collar. "Now, surrender and put this on or I'll force it on you."

"Aahahahaha." Aria yelled out. "You have to take me down first." she said as her body erupted in biotic energy.

John clipped the collar onto his belt and smiled. He dropped his rifle and grabbed his pistol. Unlike rifles quite a few predator pistols managed to be salvaged and modified. This one John modified himself with a laser sight, extended mag and a punch to rival a cariniflex. The two looked at each other for a good moment before the nanites kicked in. Aria watched in shock as the human moved faster then a varrin and shot at her. The round hit the asari's biotic field and bounced off. That shocked and alerted her to the fact that he was a good shot. She jumped down and her cloak activated.

"Damn a cloak?" John asked.

He raised his pistol and looked around carefully. She had to be here somewhere, but where. Just as he grit his teeth something kicked him in the back sending him into a wall. He fired wildly in the direction he was kicked but hit nothing. This cloak was good, normally there would be some kind of simmering in the air but nothing. But blinking his eyesight began to adjust.

"What the…." he muttered as his eyesight began to detect heat.

Or at least heat waves, the pillars, lights each one looked like it rippled with heat.

"AHAHAHA cannot see me? Pathetic!" Aria called out.

John turned fast looking around fast pistol up before a biotic blast hit him squire in the face and sent him sliding along the floor.

"And you're meant to be the first human Spectre? You're a joke!"

"Cut me a little slack." John said as he stood and looked around carefully. "I've been technically dead for three years."

"So I heard, but that means I'm stronger and more experienced then you are!"

Warp ball headed for him but John moved out of the way fast and jumped onto the main pole dancer platform. Once on it he fired three rounds in rapid succession. One of them hit the mark as a blue flash indicating an impact, he then fired a concussive shot at it. The impact form the shot took out the cloak and barrier Aria had up. She looked at him an anger as he fired a few more rounds she moved fast but one of them hit her arm.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she declared before charging at him.

John dropped his pistol and charged at her as well Aira came in fast with a biotic powered hook punch but as she took the swing he spun around her and slapped the collar on her neck. Almost immediately her biotic powers stopped. She turned to face him this time she was seriously pissed.

"I don't need biotics to take you out!"

John took a combat stance with fists up and stood ready. Aria then came in fast and punched him but the commander deflected it as well another punch coming at him. She then kicked him in the side but he grabbed the leg and threw her into one of the stripper poles. That hurt her bad but she jumped up and charged at him. This time the attack came a kick to the gut making hi stagger back a bit. She then came in with a punch to the jaw and an uppercut. All of which didn't send him to the ground but just made him back up.

The two then circled each other slowly before moving in. John was the first to strike with a punch but Aria moved fast and blocked it allowing her to strike but he stopped her and grabbed onto her first. He then twisted it making her yelp before planting his foot square in the chest and kicking her away.

Aria then jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He then got a good hook shot at her making her flinch and move off him before he got up and turned her onto her front and pinned her to the ground. He then grabbed her wrists and cuffed them together.

"I'll kill y…." before she could say anything John hit her hard knocking her out.

"I win." John said.

OOOOO

Outside the fleet was taking a beating, the Solar empire had lost a good 30 ships while Omega had lost 15. this was mostly due to the experience the Omega forces had. While most space combat experts died during the war, most people could gain experience though various things in space. And Omega had that experience. Ashley did her best in coordinating in stopping ships from leaving the area, but the strategy of the Omega ships was almost flawless. They had practice, and that was a problem for her and the other ships. But before she could star panicking even more John came over the video comm and the jamming signal was lifted. He sat on Aria's throne with Aria on the floor in front of him.

"This is commander Shepard speaking, all Omega forces stand down. Aria has been defeated." he said.

As soon as he said it the Omega forces stopped firing and some of them jumped to FTL.

"We won." Ashley said.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok first off sorry for the delay, but the company who I sent my laptop to didn’t talk to each other making me wait for it longer. But then I had a party to help set up and clean not to mention Destiny 2 came out. So yeah, I’ve been busy as of late. So yeah sorry, however I should mention that I am trying to work on kinda a neo retro/ modern gaming channel but I need a few more things, but if anyone is interested I will let you know when it’s up. 

As Oriana looked at the computer in front of her checking the information she had a program activated that would look for Ashley Williams of the alliance and send her a message. After she was saved from her father Ashley and met up with her and said that if she needed anything just to ask her. It was strange that a Spectre like her would do something for someone like her. But even so she didn’t want to pass up the opportunity if Ashley was still alive.

She was not one to believe in god, but in this case she hoped that whatever watched over her sent her some help. 

OOOOO

In her office looking over a few things Ash looked at the information she received recently. This was mostly stuff from Omega giving their inventory lists and other things. She wanted to do this because last time she looked there was something off about the information and wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss anything. It was minor, so other things could wait. As she looked at the information her hand drifted to her slightly swollen belly. Slightly smiling she read, she just like Miranda, Liara and Tali were pregnant. But that meant no fighting, John didn’t want them to go out with their pregnancy into battle. 

While he knew that they could handle themselves even with the nanites, he didn’t want to risk anything with them. Ash and Miranda where the only ones to complain about it but in the end dropped it after Chackwas and Shoko backed up John. When your doctor says stop you should listen and that’s what the two did. But other then that the only real major thing that they where planning was to get Tavos in bed with John and punish Aria like the slave she is. But for the latter they needed to wait for Miranda to come back on board and she was still busy with her Storm soldier program. 

She sighed and focused, but as she did her computer came on grabbing her attention as a video played. But as she watched her eyes widened as did her mouth. 

“Hey miss Williams, it’s Oriana. Look I cannot talk much but listen I’m trapped in an old Cerberus base, it’s hot so either I’m on a lava planet or something but that’s not important. Look I’ve been captured by someone who’s trying to make an army! He’s using some form of Reaper tech, how he got it I have no idea but… it’s not good. Look I need help the program I used should have my location, please help.”

Ashley’s heart almost stopped as she saw this. Shrinking the video she had to get to Miranda, this was too important to ignore. For what seemed like an eternity Miranda finally came up.

OOOOO a few moments before 

In the training area Miranda watched over as the prototype Strom soldier moved fast. Twice as fast as a normal human and with the grace of an asari. The prototype was female because Miranda wanted to create several types of Strom soldier. This one would be more along the lines of an infiltrator and scout which the Empire badly needed. The prototype then got to the end with ease and looked up at Miranda who smiled at this. This was the final trail of the prototype and with everything done, now she needed some form of live test to see if they work. 

As she worked her terminal lit up, still with her smile on her face she walked over to it and activated it. Ashley came on screen with a face that seemed like someone was in trouble. Before Miranda could speak Ash spoke quickly.

“Miranda, take a look at this.” she said and played the video making the perfect woman’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god.” Miranda muttered as she fell into a chair and looked at nowhere in particular. “This cannot be happening.” 

Her feelings were in turmoil, she was happy to see she her sister alive but she knew what her sister was talking about. She shook her head and looked to Ashley.

“Get John, Liara, Tali, Wrex and Garrus on the line they need to hear this.”

OOOOO

John, Wrex, Tali, Garrus and Ash sat in the war room while holograms of Liara and Miranda where up. It took a few moments but Miranda soon got the courage to speak.

“What I’m about to tell you all cannot leave this room.” she said forcefully and everyone nodded. “Ok, when working for Cerberus I was put in charge of the Lazarus project as you all know. However resurrecting John was one part of it. During the process we had to make a clone in case we needed a lung or something to replace. At a point when we were sure he didn’t need the close we moved it off world to a location that is soon to be destroyed by it’s sun.”

“John has a clone?” Garrus asked.

“Well there goes the galaxy.” Wrex said but no one laughed.

“There’s more, there was a project called Replica. It was for the most part abandoned or at lest I was taken off it. The project was intended to make super soldiers using Reaper technology. At the time when I was on the project we found some form of well techno liquid that changed people. We wanted it to help with out plans to make Humanity the dominant race. From what I understand it was a failure, we couldn’t control the rate of the liquid converting people. After that, I heard very little. Recently I got a message from my sister, she’s been captured and being forced to make an army for this copy of John.” 

The room fell silent but Ash spoke up. “How did the Reaper tech survive?” she asked making eyes turn to her. “I thought that it was gone after the Crucible fired.”

“I would think that it’s something like we see with the husks. Still around but less effective, however I doubt that it’s Reaper tech. Probably something else.”

John sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Ok, so what do we do?” 

“Well I’ve been meaning to talk about that. I have just completed one of our Strom Soldier prototypes and I would like to send it on it’s way for a life fire trail.”

“You’ll only get one shot Miranda.” Garrus said.

“I know but I think it’s worth the risk.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, Miranda. Do it, but after that send your sister here. I want Chakwas and Shoko to take a look a her.”

“That’s fine.”

“Ok then, but since we’re here there’s something that I want to talk about. Even with the nanites, there is no chance that I’m going to live forever, that’s a fact so I think it’s time we talk about a line of succession. After I die, who’s going to be next? Liara’s child is going to have a long life, but taking into account you are asari, no offence, not many people will like that even if you are one of my wife's. Haninding the rule to a non human is not going to look well in peoples eyes. Tali, you child is going to be the fist human-qurrain hybrid. But that has the same problems as Lara.”

John took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. 

“This is why I think that Miranda or Ashley’s child to take over but, ‘sigh’ this is why I’m saying it now. This is something we need to talk about, but I think it maybe best for all of us to think about this carefully as well as a strict line of succession agreed?” Everyone nodded. “Ok then, dismissed.”

OOOOO

She waited, she waited in the room looking at the wall nothing coming to thought or mind. Just waiting for what was to come. Her mistress tested her skills out and was impressed but she needed more of something, maybe a trail? A real mission? She didn’t know but she was going to wait anyway. After all that’s what she was there for, at least at the moment. There was a chill that made her naked body shiver slightly. Her muscles shined in the light of her room. The door opened and the mistress walked in.

“Proto I have a mission for you are you ready for it?” she asked.

“Yes, I am.” Proto said. 

“Good follow me.” 

The two left the room and the mistress lead her to a room with a tube in the middle of it. The mistress then indicated for her to climb in, which she did. Just then a tube above her opened up and a black liquid began to fill the tube. It only stopped at her hips and the mistress came up to the tube.

“You need to cover yourself in the liquid. It’s a mix of flexible materials and metal making it a light body armour however stop at your neck.”

Proto nodded and she rubbed her body down with the liquid and it attached to her naked form well giving her armour that would suit her role. An infiltrator, a scout, a spy, someone from the shadows no not from the shadows, a shadow. As soon as she covered her body she climbed out and the tube and the armour around her hardened she was then handed a helmet which she slid on and looked up at the HUD.

“Now as for your mission...”

OOOOO 3 days later 

Oriana looked at her terminal trying to figure out what to do, she needed to stop this madman somehow but he was smart. He didn’t show it but he was smart and could tell if something was off. How she had no idea, but that was the least of her problems. The collar would detonate if she left the base, not to mention that the madman had the controls for it. She needed to show that she was willing to work with him, she didn’t have to like it she just had to work with him. 

Sighing she looked at her terminal trying to figure something out. Unknown to her, the vent above her bed opened up and a black clad figure landed softly on her bed. The figure then moved up to Oriana and on one swift movement moved her hand over the young Lawson’s mouth and the other around her arms shocking her.

“Don’t move, I’m Proto and I’m here to help you escape understand?”

Oriana nodded and Proto removed herself from the girl. “Did Ashley get my message?” 

“I believe so, come we must leave.” 

“One moment.” Oriana turned to her terminal and downloaded what she could before removing the drive and standing. “Look I don’t think I can leave take this show it to Ashley. She’ll know.”

“Why cannot you leave?” 

Ori scoffed and pointed at her collar. “This is an explosive slave collar, I leave boom no more head.”

Proto leaned in and looked at the collar closely. Looking around it, Proto then took a knife out and held it hand. Proto then looked over to the sheets and the window, Ori looked as well and nodded. 

OOOOO 

A body of a naked woman lay in a tube awaiting her awakening. But it wasn’t time yet, he didn’t need her yet but she was to be his queen. Smiling, he looked to the notes about his army that was slowing taking from. A few more weeks then he would have his army, one to kill John Shepard with. This was his time now, and he was going to rule. 

All of a sudden an explosion shook the base. He got up and ran to the source only to find himself in his slave’s room. The window to the room was gone and the sheets gave it away, she had tied to escape in the process. The fool, ah well a minor loss but that meant he had to awaken her now. Well it wasn’t all bad then he’d have his queen now.


	20. Chapter 20

Drawing her knife Ashley dived into the room and cutting several of the husks limbs off. They were easy to take down due to their weak armour. They had advantage in numbers and speed but Ash and Miranda had brains and strength. After removing a few of the husks limbs Miranda then used a singularity attack to finish them off. More came and Ash grabbed her pistol and began to fire incineration rounds at them.

Catching fire the husks screamed in pain or what little pain they could feel. Miranda finished them off with head shots making them fall. With the area clear the two took a moment to rest.

"Miranda how you holding up?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine," the former operative said as she walked up to a table and rested on it. "I just feel angry."

"I know but this is your father we are talking about,"

"Ha please, he was never a father to me. He only used me, used me to get what he wants. We have to finish this..."

Ash walked up and placed her hand on Miranda shoulder making her look up and smile despite the helmet.

"Let's keep moving and finish him," Ash said.

Miranda nodded and followed the Commander into the next room but the two immediately took cover behind some pipes. At the other end of the hall was a banshee. The only soldier of the Reapers who could use biotics and was quite the problem. Ash readied a grenade while Miranda prepared her biotics. This was going to be one hell of a fight. Pulling the ping Ash threw the grenade at the creature before open firing with armour piercing rounds.

The Banshee screeched out loud as the rounds bounced off it's hide. The grenade detonated taking out part of it's armour but it was still standing. Miranda took her chance and threw a warp ball making it lose it's gravity and float up a bit, she followed with a singularity attack while Ash fired two concussion rounds at it in rapid succession.

The attack surprised the banshee and didn't get off a single attack before it fell. But as soon ad it did three marauders decided to take shots at them. The rounds impacted their shields making them take cover as the huskified turrians fired at them. Ash ejected a thermal clip before firing at the nearest one. Miranda did the same but as she came out of cover she used her biotics to slam the final marauder into the ground. Ash threw another grenade it's way, it exploded and ended the husk.

The reaper forces didn't any kind of morale or feelings making it harder to take them out or force them to rout. They were there till the end. Ashley's shield went down and a rounds hit her cheek sending her back.

"ASH!" Miranda cried out before throwing a warp ball at them making them float.

Before she could do anything else Ash stood and fired incineration rounds at them setting them on fire. Once they were down Miranda moved up and helped Ash onto something. The wound was bleeding but not too much for her to be worried about.

"You Okay?" she asked.

"It hurts like hell," was all Ash said as she picked up an application of medi-gel and applied it on her cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Good, we still need you,"

Once the medi-gel dried Ash nodded and stood. "Let's move."

The two then moved to the end of the hall and entered though a door to what seemed to be a research room. As they entered they froze as they noticed a banshee behind some glass looking at them. It didn't attack or do anything it just looked at them in a very creepy way. Ashley just shook before moving off to the door to the right and walked though it. A terminal was active but distorted, Ash got down and began to try and fix it.

"Maybe we'll get some answers as to why the reapers wanted this place shut down," Miranda said keeping an eye out.

"Well it doesn't make sense. We thought that the loyalists and the Reapers were getting along. What changed?" Ash asked.

The screen changed and a voice came on that made Miranda turned to look at it as Ash stood.

"Heading to the tower to shut down the signal scrambler. I have to get word out. Some refugees are husks. Some are indoctrinated and sent to someone, most likely the leader. Whoever is left is used for experiments." the screen then showed the labs were the experiments took place. "The data indicates that whoever is in charge here is trying to figure out how Reaper indoctrination works."

"Ticking refugees with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects. And for what?" Ashley asked.

"This is disgusting, the scale of this..." Miranda said trying to comprehend what her sister had said.

"Well she did say that they are shipping off indoctrinated refugees to the Illusive man. We can use that to find and end him."

"Agreed."

OOOOO A/N Yes I'm skipping so what?

Ash and Miranda walked through the door weapons up. As soon as they entered the elder Lawson grabbed Oriana and pointed a pistol at the two of them.

"Well, well commander Williams. Excellent timing," he said.

"Put the gun down," Ashley ordered.

"No, Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt,"

"Well I'm sorry she missed. Hand over Oriana and we'll leave."

"No, she needs to know respect I'll think I'..." he didn't finish as Ash threw her knife at him cutting his wrist and forcing him to drop his pistol.

Taking this chance Miranda ran up and punched him in the face sending him to the floor and making him let go of Oriana. The youngest Lawson moved away and stood as Ash moved over to her to protect her as her father stood.

"Well at least that poisonous viper isn't here to see this. Take her, see if I care."

Ash looked over to Miranda and nodded before taking Oriana out of the office. After the door closed Miranda removed her helmet making her father back up in clear fer and terror.

"You are the worst father ever." she said before shooting him in the shoulder.

The impact and pain made him fall back and through the window, he fell to his death.

OOOOO

The Normandy landed nearby and assisted with getting Oriana back up to full strength. While that was happening Ashley was preparing papers to make sure that Oriana's identity would be secure. As she was doing that Miranda walked into the Capitan cabin.

"Hey," she said making Ash turn to look at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I feel free now. Killing him was like having a weight lifted off me,"

"I can understand. Are you sure that you don't want Oriana to know?"

"I'm sure, she has to go her own way and we have to go our own way. We cannot have anything holding us back not even blood. Where we are going we cannot have any ties to home,"

"Some of us do, but I understand,"

OOOOO present

Oriana looked at her sister dumbstruck at the story she was told.

"Seriously? You didn't want me to know that I had a sister who saved me from a madman father because she didn't want anything holding her back during the war?" she asked.

"The most dangerous creation of any society is the man who has nothing to lose. Ashley told Alec Ryder that before he left for Andromeda, we needed to let go of our ties have nothing to lose to make us fight as hard as we can. We were not ordered to chose this, chose to let go of what we had and we won," Miranda said looking at her sister with a conviction that the younger Lawson had never seen before. "It's hard to explain but we knew we had to let go of everything. But Now I'm more then willing to make it all up,"

Oriana looked at her sister for a moment before slapping her across the face. "You selfish bitch. At least I know were my stubbornness comes from, but now since we are back together I have a few requests,"

Despite the slap Miranda just turned and smiled as if she deserved it. "Anything,"

"You owe me for 21 birthdays and I expect an hour for us to spend everyday getting to know each other,"

"That's fair," Miranda said as Shoko entered.

"Ok Miri san time to leave your sister in peace," she said.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered as she stood and walked out "Tyrant,"

OOOOO

After months of being brainwashed Aria the former queen of Omega was reduced to little more then a submissive obedient slave. Any form of her old self was completely gone as was her mind, she was convinced that she was born a slave and was trained as such. She had little to no will of her own and never thought about escape as a result of the conditioning that she went through. All she waited for now was for her master to come and claim her.

Looking though the one way window John looked at the former queen on her knees waiting for orders. Miranda had done an outstanding job of conditioning her but he didn't want to know what it entailed. He was opposed to having her as a slave but given that this age had been reduced into a techno medieval state it would be just as hard not to. When the Warlords rose the morality changed as the lack of government did. New rulers, new cultures, everything was different then what he was used to.

However since he was a Warlord now he could essentially do what he wanted. But he chose to stick by his own beliefs except when it would get in the way like now. Most Warlords had slaves of those who they had conquered as a warning to others. Mercy was seen as a weakness and would leave his empire open to attack. One of the former Warlords who conquered another let him go only to have it bite him in the ass by another Warlord and the one who he let go. Slavery or death was the option and while death was good it didn't have much of an impact as slavery did.

The ultimate humiliation for any Warlord. So in order for him to feel a little better about it John ordered Miranda to brainwash her which she did. But it still didn't make him feel any better.

"She has been conditioned for a number of things. Combat, sex and dancing basic household chores," she said.

"So a bodyguard as well as a sex slave and maid?" he asked.

"Yep, we kept her combat experience and skills as it would have been a waste to get rid of them. Sex to make nights interesting and maid because well… let's face it aside from a bit of cooking no one knows how to do the rest,"

"Point," John muttered. "So this is it then, my first and only slave,"

"Yep, she's all yours now,"

"Yeah, how long until the mansion is built?"

"A few months,"

"Okay, sent her up to the my cabin we'll keep her there until the mansion is build. After then she'll be moved there as well as the rest of our belongings and use the ship as needed,"

"Sounds like a plan," Miranda said.

John nodded before walking into the room with Aria. The asari looked up with a submissive look. She wore a bdsm harness that pressed up so that it looked like her boobs were bigger, a posture collar with an in built biotic suppressor, a pair of elbow length latex gloves with leather cuffs and thigh high heels with leather cuffs on her ankles.

John walked up to her and looked down at her. "Are you ready to serve me?"

"Yes master," she said blissfully.


	21. Chapter 21

Four months passed since Oriana joined and things were going slowly. The other Warlords had been dealing with their own affairs. It had been slow few months to say the least but it allowed the Solar Empire to consolidate their gains and breath a little. This allowed for the city to be built in it's entirety.

People from the other sectors then began to move to the city and filled it's streets and rooms. However people from the farming area's did not get this chance due to the fact that food was needed. They were needed to farm the land so the offer wasn't made much to their dismay. They didn't like it but they continued to work the fields for a 15% share of their crops and the rest went to the city.

A week after people arrived life started to get back to normal, or as normal as can be in the new age. Trevos had suggested giving a speech to commemorate the occasion. But Tali, Ashley, Liara and Miranda were in the medical bay of the Normandy as it was time for them to give birth. The speed the nanites surprised them all. But it could lead to complications especially for Tali and her Human Quarrian child, the first and most likely last one.

John sighed as he looked at the speech again. He felt a great need to rip it up and just go it ad lib which he did often, but in this situation he wasn't so sure. Maybe a mix? A combination of both of them? That seemed like the best idea. Nodding he looked down and wondered what to change about it.

The world passed by as he thought about what to say and were. So lost in thought he didn't notice Trevos walk up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He sat bolt upright and looked up at her.

"Ah Trevos," he said as he stood. "Is it time then?"

"Yes it is, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, the speech… you don't mind if I… alter it somewhat?"

"Your the Warlord, I have little say in the matter even if I am your political advisor."

He scoffed and smiled. "Ok then, let's make a move."

The two of them then walked to the main platform and the crowds cheered as he stepped up to the podium. Reporters stood in the front rows with their camera's and pads to write on. He raised his and hand the cheering stopped and he looked down at the speech.

"Ever since we found that we were not alone in this galaxy Earth has been home to not just the races of earth but beyond. This is still our home despite the state it's in, but this city is a testament to what we can do. Four years ago I warned the Council about the Reapers, but they ignored me and this is what happened. But it's time to look past that and move towards the future. We will survive and we will prevail in this darkest of times, gone is the Alliance, the Citadel. But we have a chance, a chance to change and take a new step forward to a new future! The first step has already been taken and we will prevail!"

The crowds cheered at the end of the speech as John stood there waving wondering how true his speech was.

OOOOO

Fires burned and people cried out in joy as they readied themselves for a feast. Cages line the walls of the area but a throne made out of bones and skin sat at one end looking over the party. Prisoners were inside the cages but only one seemed to be doing nothing. A human woman she just looked out at the party with blank eyes. Her mind and soul was broken to the point were she no longer cared about what happened to her, her mind was too gone to even notice anything any more.

"Bring out the meat!" the asari on the throne said.

Doors opened and people who were not affected by the mass effect core leak were forced into the room screaming as they did. Four of them were forced into a cadge. They tried to get out but the weapons on the Scavengers prevented them from doing anything as the cadge moved so that it was over a fire pit. The fire was turned up so that it engulfed them in fire making scream an unnatural scream. It lasted only a moment before it died and the rest of the prisoners were gutted and eaten raw.

Some of them however were rapped by these mindless creatures. Men and women alike fucked before they were killed or just killed and their corpse desecrated. The Scavengers feasted in an orgy of blood flesh and sex as their course for earth was set, they needed to get more meat. Earth was likely to have it.

OOOOO

John paced up and down outside the medical bay as he waited for his children to arrive. It was getting on his nerves as he waited, the suspense was killing him. Outside Chackwas was waiting too, she didn't feel up to it but John could read her like a book. Her condition was worsening by the month, she was losing the colour in her face and she was clearly getting weaker. It was slow and it was clear that she was not going to last much longer.

John sat next to her and patted her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like death, I can feel myself slipping away here and I don't know how much longer I have." she said looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't put you in cryo? Or stasis?"

"I'm sure John, this is something that I have already accepted. I've done much in my life, and it's something that I'm proud of. I cannot think of having a more fulfilling life then this one."

"Well, all I can do is say. I cannot say much more then that." he said.

Chackwas smiled as the sound crying sounded.

"I a dad." John muttered as he fainted with a loud thud.

OOOOO

Ash, Miranda and Liara all held the newborns in their hands while Tali's child was in a plastic box for scanning to make sure that she was going to be ok. Ashley had twins which was a surprise, one being a boy the other being a girl one in each arm. Miranda had a small girl in her arms as did Liara. Tali's hybrid was wrapped up in a towel and lay down asleep next to the Quarrian mechanic. Each one looked beautiful that he didn't know who to walk up to. 5 children in all, and four of them were girls and one son. He felt like fainting once again.

"Wow." he muttered as he supported himself on the beds. "They're. Wow I'm lost for words, I'm finally a father."

Liara reached up and touched his cheek as she was the closest to him at that point. "Yes you are."

He looked to her and in her arms was a small blue asari girl. All he did was just remain silent, the time for him to be a father was here. Now all he had to do was a good job.

OOOOO a few days later.

Sanya space dockyards was currently the only spacedock that the Solar empire owned. Currently it was at work with their latest project, a fleet of newly designed ships for the Empire. Given that the old rules were out it was time to change things up now. The old ship designs were scrapped and new ones were in place to take over. Each one was indented to replace the current ships in service but the first one they were to make would become part of a dreadnought as the first part was already made. The second part would be a modular section of the ship.

Together they would make the capitol ship of the Solar empire. After that the work on the new ships would begin. The other Warlords had bigger armies and navy's that would be able to outclass the Solar empire so this must be done.

Tali looked over the pad in her hands checking a few things about the shipyards while her child was in her arms. Shoko asked them both to stay in the medical bay to check on them both. While the nanites did help the problem was that this was something new, a human quarrian hybrid had never been seen before so there was a few problems with the plumbing among other things.

But as long as her daughter was healthy Tali didn't mind saying in bed as long as she could check up on things. As she looked though the material usage her child gurgled making her turn to look at her.

"Sorry Nefi." she said.

John walked in and up to her.

"You ok here?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just still a little sore."

"Shoko said that it would be a while before you can leave. But she did tell me that everything is more or less fine but there maybe problems later if the nanites have problems."

Tali looked down at her child. "Well obviously, but as long as she's healthy I'm happy."

John looked to his daughter and stroked her cheek. "She be great just like you."

"And you."

"I hope so, I plan to send more people to Andromeda. And hopefully Nefi can lead it."

Tali looked down at Nefi with a smile. "Did you hear that? We have big plans for you and your siblings."

Nefi gurgled in response making the two of them smile.

"Commander Miranda, Ashley and Liara are asking you back to the Captains cabin to enjoy in the fun." EDI said interrupting them.

John hug his head with a simile.

"Punishing Aria?"

"Yep."

Just as John was about to get up EDI spoke up again. "Commander scratch that, I have just received and Article 1 warning."

"What's Article 1?" he asked.

"John." Liara chimed in. "In the being months of this Warlord era someone, we don't know who set up something called the Article system. This system is a completely neutral system that none of the Warlords can even hope of influencing. As a rule all Warlords are required to go to the designated place when Article 1 has been issued. Any who don't attend, well someone will go to them and infrom them of what's happening."

"So what is Article 1 then?" he asked again.

"Possible Galaxy wide threat."


	22. Chapter 22

"We are approaching Article station." Joker said as John walked up behind him wearing a modified version of his dress uniform with a cloak and breastplate.

John looked out at Article station. It had a circular look to it and was clearly modified from a mobile station and looked very utilitarian.

"Unidentified ship, this is Article station. Identify yourself or be shot." a voice said through the comms.

"This is the SES Normandy SR-3, we have Supreme Commander Shepard aboard." Joker said to the comm before turning to Shepard. "Sounds like the guy from Novaria."

"You never know." John agreed.

"Proceed to docking bay six, only Shepard and one chosen bodyguard may enter. Any one who is not Shepard or his chosen guard is to enter, your ship will be destroyed." the voice said making John and Joker look to each other with a smile.

OOOOO

John and Aria walked out of the ship. Given Aria's combat experience and training it would have been a waste to just use her for sex, so Miranda made sure to train her as a bodyguard as well. She was dressed in a bodysuit with blue armour and her face covered by a visor. She was armed with an asari glaive, unlike human ones, the asari had theirs with a sword on one end and a spike at the other. It was also very ornate with images and writing on it.

The two stepped out of the Normandy onto the main deck of the mobile station and three people came to meet them. One of them wore a white uniform while the two wore grey armour and had rifles in their hands.

"Commander Shepard, this way please." the main white said and lead the commander and his guard to the main meeting area.

It was a large round domed room with a circular table with several seats around it each with a flag set on the back rest of them. John saw his, a white lion's head on a blue background. He walked over to it and sat down, whoever was meant to be attending hadn't arrived yet. But he did recognise a few of the flags, The United Krogan clans, New Turian empire, New Battarian Hegemony and a few others that he did not recognise. But he was bound to meet them soon.

10 minutes passed before the second guest arrived. He was human and wearing armour that seemed to be modified to be made to look just like samurai armour. The armour he wore was black with a Japanese flower in the middle of it. He looked to the commander before taking his seat. The man with him was just covered in black and looked like some kind of ninja in just bodysuit. John didn't say anything, neither did the man as the next guest entered.

Shepard's blood ran hot with anger as Mikyle entered in a business suit looking smug as he did so. As he entered he saw John and smiled.

"Ahh Commander Shepard, back from the dead are we?" he asked as he walked to his chair and sat down.

"Yes, what of it? Hell chewed me up and spat me back out." he replied.

"To be honest I wish to stayed there, then earth could rot in peace."

"Rot in peace? You were born on that planet."

"Yeah, but after aliens set foot on it it was mine no longer. You cannot get rid of alien stink, thankfully the planet I have is mostly human. And all the aliens are slaves." he said with a smile on his face which infuriated John to no end. "After all, that is their rightful place."

"Racist ass wipe." John muttered earning himself a dirty look from the man.

Before he could say anything Balak walked in and just sat down at his spot eyeing John as if he wanted to fight. But they restrained themselves but just took a look at each other every now and again. As time passed Wrex then entered and sat next to John as more Warlords entered, three asari two humans and four Turian. Altogether there where 13 Warlords each one ready for a fight if needed. But before anything else could happen a Salarian in a white suit walked in and sat at the only free chair.

"Gentlemen, ladies welcome to Article station. Good to see that all of you have attended, that will make things easier."

"Well since Article one is about a Reaper like threat, I think it best that we all at least hear you out." one of the Asari said earning nods around.

"Very good, now recently I came across this." the Salarian said as a hologram came up with a cylindrical object. "This is what I found, it's not from this galaxy." he said making the warlords look to one another.

He then took the object and threw it onto the table. It rolled over to John who picked it up and looked at it. The object itself was an olive green with a yellow stripe down the middle. He turned it over and continued to inspect it.

"What is it?" Mikyle asked.

"It's a beacon, an extra galactic beacon." he said.

"Mordin, I'm sending scans of an object to you. Get Miranda and all minds you can on this, I want to know what this thing is." John said as he scanned the object.

"Scans received, will get to work on it Commander." Mordin said over the comm.

"If this is a beacon, who is it a beacon for?" Wrex asked.

"That's the big question." the Salarian said as the image changed to a map of the universe. "We tracked the signal to here, the Pegasus galaxy. Whatever is there is coming here."

"Where did you find it?" Balak asked.

The hologram then changed to a point of the galaxy that was the closest point to Pegasus. "Here," he said. "I detected it recently after I discovered a signal coming from this area."

"That's only a few planets in that system." the man in samurai like armour said. "Shouldn't be hard to find out which one it came from."

"I agree on that. If your planning to go me an Wrex will join you, we have experience in this sort of thing." John said.

"I would be honoured." the man said.

"I look forward to what you find." the Salarian said.

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy John sat with Liara, Tali, Ash and Miranda to talk about what had happened. He cradled his son, Leon.

"So there's likely going to be a new threat?" Ashley asked as her daughter, Sarah named after her sister, sucked on her breast.

"Yep, that's why we are going. However this guy, Oda Nobunaga, he needs to get a few things before he can go on this mission with us, and so do we. We're heading back to earth go get Mordin." John said.

"Sound's like the best plan. After all we need all the brainpower we can." Miranda agreed.

"We'll be meeting up with him at the location in three days, that will give us enough time to…." John couldn't finish as EDI came over the comm.

"Commander, Earth is under attack! Scavengers!" she yelled

"SET COURSE FOR EARTH! FULL SPEED!" he yelled causing the children to cry. "Ahhh no I'm sorry please don't cry."

OOOOO

Solar Empire forces moved as fast as they could to secure as many civilians as they could and get them to safety. The scavenger ship landed in the middle of the city which allowed for the scavengers to move out in all directions and grab whoever they could. But the Empire's soldiers were already reacting. Soon enough the blue and black armoured forces of the Solar empire fought against the red and yellow armoured forces of the Scavenger clan.

Hackett was already commanding troops from close to the front-line. During the first contact war he had plenty of experience in urban combat, and this was no different. A command tent was already set up so that he could command as best as he could. But he didn't feel right, inside his chest he could feel something wrong.

"At all other points around the ship are sealed tight, but this section is where they are focused to attack due to our wounded. This area is not that well defended and they know it." a soldier said.

"Get the troops and medical personnel evacuated from that sector, and get me there now." Hackett said.

OOOOO

Chackwas was nearby looking after the wounded. She moved from one wounded soldier to the next doing her best to heal them. But the scavengers were moving in fast, and people where being evacuated. As she looked over another soldier, she lost her balance and fell to the side. One of the volunteers got down and helped her back up.

"Doctor, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she lied.

Her body was betraying her, the cancer was affecting her faster then anticipated. She was dying, as she got up and looked at the wounded she made her mind up. If she was going to die, she was going to do it saving people. As she moved to one of the more critically wounded Hackett walked in.

"Karin, the scavengers are moving to this location, you need to fall back." he said.

"The wounded are here, I'm not going anywhere." she replied and he just nodded as he turned to a soldier.

"Give me your weapon." he said.

Shocked the soldier nodded and handed him his weapon, a modified RPK. He cocked it and shouldered it.

"Get the ones who can move out of here. Leave the ones who are critically wounded." he ordered before leaving the tent and walked over to the barricade.

He walked over to it and got down on one knee. He was soon joined by another soldier.

"Get to the evac sight." he ordered.

"Sorry sir, but if this is your last stand, I'm here to help." he said.

Hackett just smiled and slapped the man on the back as two more joined.

'I wish Hannah and David were here.' he thought. 'At least I have some company to join me and Karin on the other side.'

As a group of vehicles began to move out the Scavengers appeared down the street from the barricade and began to fire at them. Hackett stood and opened fire as did the other three. As more scavengers began to appear the four of them did not stop firing until they ran out, at which point they reloaded and fired again. But the scavengers moved close and closer until firing at them was no longer an option and it was down to fists and blades.

One of the soldiers was a turrian, he grabbed his blade and began to fight with two of the madmen. Hackett however just switched to his pistol ans began to fire at them.

"NO SURRENDER!" he yelled.

In the tent Karin heard him as she attended to a wounded soldier as a scavenger came in. she jumped on him and drove a scalpel into his neck. He bled out and she stood.

"LOOK OUT!" one of the soldiers called but it was too late, a shot rang out.

She looked down to see a dark red stain on her uniform, it began to move downwards. She turned and threw the scalpel at the Scavenger but it bounced off his armour as she fell. He walked up to her and looked down at her with piety in his eyes.

"You're too old to fuck or eat." he said pointing his gun at her to finish her off.

Before he could pull the trigger one of the soldiers then lunged at him and stabbed the scavenger multiple times until he fell. Karin looked up and smiled before administering an application of medi-gel before falling down dead.

Hackett was tired and breathless. He had been fighting for so long that he just felt like collapsing as he faced the final scavenger armed with an axe. The bodies of the three that joined Hackett and scavengers surrounded the two, and they were the only ones left.

"Blood for the blood god!" he yelled and charged at Hackett.

He tired to move but a mixture of tiredness, his body aching and the speed of the scavenger the axe found itself in his shoulder and him on his knees.

"Your skull will make a fine addition to the throne."

"So will yours." Hackett grunted as he fired his pistol at the man's leg.

That made him yell out in pain and stagger back allowing the admiral to finish him off with a head shot. He then fell back and died of blood loss with a smile on his face. A bright alight appeared before him and six people looked to him with smiles on their faces. The three soldiers who stayed with him along with Anderson, Hannah and Chackwas. He smiled too and walked over to join them, to the next adventure.


	23. Chapter 23

John looked over the caskets which had the bodies of the dead from the attack. While most of them were covered in the flag of the empire but two were covered in the old alliance flag. Hackett and Chackwas had died from the attack, they died trying to save as many people as they could. As soon as he heard he ordered the construction of a new building and renamed another. The new building was an officer training academy which would be called the Admiral Steven Hackett Imperial Officer academy, as for the other building it was a hospital that was renamed to, Karin Chackwas memorial hospital.

He tried to hold his tears back but failed and fell onto his fathers casket. Family members of the dead soon followed and began to morn themselves. It was a good few hours before John could be pulled away. 

OOOOO

The two Kodiaks flew down to the planet and landed. John exited with Garrus and Miranda following him. Oda and two of his guard exited theirs and the two groups met up as they looked at the barren landscape. There was the odd tree and animal. 

“Nice place.” John muttered.

“Hai, this place is very desolate.” Oda said. “Where was the object found?”

John looked to his omni-tool before pointing. “30 meters dead ahead.” he said before moving.

As they walked there was little conversation between them as they had nothing to say to each other. Garrus, could feel the tension in the air. He was going to speak before John beat him to it.

“This place looked like it got nuked… from orbit.” he said looking around.

“Well it’s the only way to be sure.” Oda said and the humans of the groups laughed.

Garrus on the other had was confused by the reference and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really need to watch more human movies.” he muttered to himself as he walked along with the rest of them. 

It was a few more moments until they reached the point where the object was found. A small crater was in front of them making the two lead humans look at each other with raised brows. 

“Spread out, see what you can find.” Oda said to his men.

“Same.” John said as he squatted down and looked at the crater. 

As the others moved Oda squatted down and looked as well. “Too small.” he muttered.

“Yeah Someone placed it here.” John said. “Or made to make it look like it crashed here.” 

Oda squatted as well to get a better look at the crater. Like John said it was inconsistent with an object like what article station had would make. Just then Johns comm activated and Traynor came on.

“Commander I’ve got Mordin on the line.” she said.

“Patch him in.” John said.

“Sheppard, have found something, very fascinating.” Mordin said in his rapid fire way. “The object, not metal, biopolymer very advanced and fascinating. Does not use mass effect technology or nay known variation, not from our galaxy quite clearly. But the device seem to be more like a canister of some kind and not just a beacon….” he trailed off as something happened. “It.. it just opened.”

OOOOO Earth Area 51 Mordin’s lab. 

Mordin’s lab was just how he liked it, it was large with everything that he would ever need but right now he focused on the canister that was set on his table. It was open showing something inside, it was some kind of pulsing organ. Two of his assistants looked at it as well. One of them got close and the organ opened up releasing a gas. His STG training kicked in and he moved like lighting to the door, once he reached it he looked to his assistants. 

His eyes widened, or as much as they could for a salarian, and watched as they inhaled the gas and began to transform before his eyes. He wanted to help but there was little he could do and exited his lab and locked it. Security soon came and he watched as his assistants transformed into flesh pods and attached themselves to equipment in the room. 

“Fascinating and horrific.” he said to himself before turning to one of the guards. “This area is to be under strict quarantine.” 

“Yes sir.”

OOOOO

Jane along with two other members of her gild crawled up a dune and got a good look at two warlords standing next to a crater. The other two mercs with her, the first one just called herself Goto. She was a hooded body suited thief with a penitent for being mischievous. The other was a Turrian who just called himself Knife, he was quite but a good melee expert. As they looked at the Warlords the one in a blue cloak stood and began to yell.

“This will be good.” Jane said as she looked at the Warlords with a smile. “That’s John Shepard and Oda Nobunaga. They’ll fetch a nice bounty.” 

“We are here to find Flashpoint and Landlock not collect a bounty.” Knife said in a monotone voice. 

“Who says we cannot do both?” Jane smiled.

OOOOO

“Mordin come in!” John demanded over the comm. 

He was getting worried now, he didn’t hear anything from the scientist and the look on Oda’s face said a lot. 

“Shepard come in.” Mordin then said making John sigh with relief. 

“Finally, what happened?” he asked.

“The capsule, when it opened it released some kind of gas. It caused my assistants to turn into some kind of pods. I have no idea what they are. More study is required to see what happens but my lab is under quarantine. So much I can do with that.”

“Understood, send what you found to the other Warlords. Article priority, they need to know even if we do hate each other’s guts.” 

“Understood commander.” Mordin said before cutting the link.

“So?” Oda asked.

“The capsule was a trap, two of my head scientist’s assistants have been turned into some kind of pod. Whatever it was it’s bad, we may have something similar to a Reaper scenario going again.”

“Great.” Oda said sarcasticly.

Just then someone fired rounds at them. The snaps and hiss of the rounds hitting the floor made the two look up to see three people walk up to them.

“Guild mercs.” Oda muttered.

John hit his comm twice but said nothing. He then moved his hand down to his pistol but a shot stopped him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” said the bronze skinned woman in dark yellow armour. “Keep those hands where we can see them.” 

John and Oda looked to each other then to the mercs and raised their hands. 

“What do you want?” John asked. 

“Nothing much.” said the hooded woman. “Just your bounties and any information on two mercs who where here recently.” 

“Recently how recently?” Oda asked.

“Five days ago.” the turian said. 

John and Oda looked to each other. “You don’t think...” Oda trailed.

“It’s possible, I mean look how Dragon’s teeth made the husks.” John said.

“What are you two on about?” the hooded woman asked.

“They’re on about the recent call to Article station. To which I call bullshit on, there is no way in hell that any self respecting Warlord will help other Warlords to survive.” the bronze skinned woman said.

“Then why are we here?” Oda asked. 

“Mining rights, base placement, colonisation… I could go on but you get the idea.” she said with an arrogant tone. “Now on your knees.”

John and Oda did nothing but just smiled. “How about no and you go on your knees.” 

The bronze skinned woman was about to laugh but a shot rang next to her making the three of them jump and turned to see Garrus and Miranda aiming their weapons at them. 

“So drop the guns and fall to your knees.” John ordered as he and Oda pulled out their pistols.

Grunting the leader dropped her weapon along with the other two and fell to her knees. They then placed their hands on the backs of their heads as the Warlords, Garrus and Miranda walked up to them.

“Hey Garrus, Miranda long time.” said the woman in the hood shocking the two of them.

“Kasumi? What are you going here?” Miranda asked surprised.

“Well hiding, I have some people after me and I felt that sticking with a guild was the best idea.” the thief answered.

Miranda then offered a hand and helped her up. 

“Traitor.” the yellow armoured woman muttered.

“Oh do be quiet Jane.” Kasumi said looking down at the woman. “I was never truly a part of the guild unlike you hiding your name.” 

“Name?” Garrus asked. “What name?” 

“Her last name.”

“It’s Smith.” Jane muttered though her teeth. 

“No it’s not, it’s Shepard.” Kasumi teased.

“Shepard?” everyone else asked at the same time.

“Yep, at least that’s what I heard.”

John looked at Jane for a moment before turning to Miranda. “Do you have those vials?”

She nodded and handed two to him, he pressed one against his neck and took some of his blood before doing the same with Jane.

“Hey! Owww.” she complained. “What was that for?” 

John said nothing as he scanned both of the vials. “EDI, I need you to check these scans for a similarity check.”

Saying that got everyone's attention except for Garrus’ and Miranda’s.

“Seriously?” Jane asked. “What you think I’m your log lost sister or something?”

“Yes,” he said nonchalantly.

Before anyone could speak and unnatural cry rang out making everyone on guard. 

“Ok you two if you want to live get up and follow our lead.” Oda said as he looked around. 

Jane and knife got up as the group got into a circle formation. Whatever it was it wasn’t good, nothing that made that kind of sound would ever be good. 

“Cortez, we need extraction.” Garrus said.

“On the way,” Cortez said as the Kodiak started up. 

The group just stayed in the circle keeping their eyes open as the ship began to descend. But as it dis something shot at it. Streaks of yellow shots few at it but thankfully being the pilot he was Cortez managed to avoid the fire heading towards him. The ship spread up and landed close to the group and all of them got on board. As they did what was firing at Cortez then came into sight. 

What came up looked horrific, parts of the creature like the left arm looked turian but the rest was very different. For a starters there was no head but three black eyes, it’s body looked bloated with rocks inside of it. It’s right arm was a vindicator assault rifle but tentacles and flesh growths along it. As it fired large yellow projectiles headed towards them. The rounds impacted their shields, the impact almost made them lose their shields.

Miranda was taking pictures while the others began to open fire at it. The rounds hit it but did next to nothing. All of a sudden the creature then clutched it’s chest and fell to the ground dead. Everyone looked to each other before John and Garrus got out of the ship and walked over to the creature. After unloading a few rounds into it they then dragged the body back to the ship much to the chagrin of the others. 

OOOOO

Once on the Normandy Oda, Garrus and John looked through the window to the medical bay as Shoko, in a hazmat suit, looked over the creature. It had been over an hour since she was in and the others lost interest. But the three where interested, Garrus so that he would know how to kill them and the two warlords for threat assessment. Shoko then came out and looked at the three. 

“I’m not even close to finishing but the creature didn’t die because you shot at it but because of a heart attack. It’s skin is so thick that normal rounds wont even tough it.” she said.

“So it took you this long to get into it?” Oda asked and Shoko nodded.

“Hai, I had to use everything in order to get it open. Whatever this thing is, if there’s more we have got a big problem.”


	24. Chapter 24

The lights of the corridor where light up red as a woman wearing black and red robes walked down it. She walked to the end of the corridor and walked though the a set of doors at the end before walking into the centre of a round room. She walked to the middle and got down on one knee.

"The Empire has called for me, Princess Ulestia, to attend so here I am. What does the family ask of me?" she asked.

A few feet above her where a few chairs with hooded figures sitting on them.

"Beloved sister." one of them said. "Our beacon that we have sent to the Oriculas Galaxy has activated. This means that there is a civilisation there that requires our attention. Take your fleet and bring them into the light."

"Father, is this my mission?" Ulestia asked.

"Yes, bring them to the light of the empire." said an old man.

"Yes father." the princess said before rising and turned to leave.

As she exited the corridor light shined onto her. She was a humanoid, tow arms, two legs, five fingers and three toes. Her body was structured like an asari or human as was her head, but she had large curved triangular fin ears arching from the side of her head down to her collar bone. White bone crests replaced eyebrows and her eyes where a deep shade of purple. Her skin was a purplish blue.

She wore a golden metal headband with a cloth hanging from the back along with a long braided ponytail. Her outfit was similar to what monks would wear with a red sash that flowed into a dress around her.

"Prepare the Tel Makka fleet. Set course for the Oriculas Galaxy." she said.

OOOOO

The Article station tables was filled with the Holograms of the different Warlords sat at their respective chairs. Each of them had the same worried look on their faces with the news that Oda and John had delivered.

"So, we still don't know what we are facing?" an Asari asked.

"As much as I hate to say it no, what we found indicates a threat but that's about it. Mordin is working on the cocoons we have at the moment but that's about it." John said as he sent the relevant data. "This is what we have so far, we'll keep working on it but that's about it."

"But we do have a problem." Oda added. "That being when the threat arrives, we need to have a fleet comprised of all forces met here. Even 5% will do, as for Command I recommend that someone from Article with combat experience take command of the fleet."

"I agree," said Mikyle surprising the John and a few of the other warlords. "Thinking about this both logicically and tactically it would present the best idea to be under the command of someone who has no Warlord loyalties."

"Yes but then it comes down to the commanders and soldiers under Command who may revolt." and Asari Warlord said.

"My troops are mostly Mechs and troopers, not to mention I'm working on Strom soldiers. But the latter is taking some time, not to mention I'm spread quite thin." John said stroking his chin.

"Well given that this is a possible galaxy wide threat, we can make an agreement." the Salarain scientist said. "How about, no border action is to be taken until this crisis has been dealt with. However if this does happen no assistance will be offered until the threat has past, if the empire in question is still around it will be split up by other near by empires."

The other warlords nodded and a contract was soon shown up in front of each of the warlords. Each one sighed it before it closed.

"We can work on some of the details later." he said. "I'll send you all another copy once we have worked it out. Until then send 5% of your fleets to the location, we will stop this before it happens."

"I would recommend around 10% of each fleet." John then spoke up making eyes turn to him. "We're likely going to need a backup fleet as well. If we are going to be facing a vanguard fleet on the way then it's likely going to be small. And we are going to need to send a message, blow up the fleet and make their nose sore. That will make them think twice and allow us to get ready."

A series of nods followed with the Commanders statements.

"We cannot let another Reaper attack occur, I agree with Shepard." one of the Asari Warlords said before another one spoke up.

"Indeed, but there is also another problem we face, and that is the matter of when the threat arrives. Think about it, we have no idea when the threat will arrive. They could arrive 10 years from now, all this preparation is ok but we need to think about when they'll arrive." she said making everyone look at each other with a bit of guilty face. "I have an idea, we place long range sensor buoys along the edge of the galactic edge close to Pegasus. These buoys will be equipped with stealth tech in order to hide them from any kind of sensor tech and will communicate the threat arrival with a signal so low that no one but a specific piece of tech will detect it. I would also recommand that we have a staging area around a neutral planet to make sure that when the threat arrives we can move fast and upgrade the ships as needed."

"A fine idea, we'll make the plans." the salarian said.

"Let's do it now, so that if they do turn up we can move fast." John said.

OOOOO

After a few hours of talking and planning John walked into the med bay. Shoko has been looking into the beast that they faced on the planet as well as checking Jane's DNA to see if it was a match with his. As he walked in she yawned and cracked her limbs.

"Ahhhh, that's better." she muttered.

"Everying good?" John asked.

"Hai, I've been up all night trying to get this… thing sorted out." she said pointing to the beast on the operating table.

It was now little more then meat and tubes as it lay there.

"From what I've been able to find out, it's a type of biotech virus. Something that can not only integrate itself with bio matter but also tech. It corrupts the person it infects and turns them into this," she waved at the body again. "...and turn it into some kind of soldier. I contacted Mordin and he agrees, that beacon was made to subdue the population and send out a signal at the same time. So it's likely we are going to be dealing with an advanced race that can use the population to it's advantage."

"So we need to make sure that those canisters are destroyed." John muttered.

"I'm not so sure it will be that simple, I mean yes that is one of the possibilities. But if we take the subject into consideration we may have a hard time short of a nuke to destroy it. What I can to is try to work on a retrovirus that will make the virus inert or something, I need to work on some ideas."

"Ok, send the data to the other Warlords. Now I believe that there is something else you wish to tell me."

"Hai." she said as she stood and walked over to a cabinet and took out two vials of blood with a tablet. "Me and EDI ran the DNA test 10 times to make sure. Jane, is your half sister." she said as she looked at the vials then handed him a tablet.

John nodded as he took it and walked out. He walked over to the brig and walked in, only two cells where occupied one containing his sister and the other one her friend. Moving over to her cell he looked at her as she was doing some press ups, aware of his presence she looked up and stood.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You are my half sister." he said as he lowered the force field and handed her a tablet.

She took it and looked at it. "This is impossible." she said. "You faked it."

"And why would I do that?"

As much as she wanted to she could not think of a reason why he would fake this. "Ok so we're bother and sister, now what?"

"We are about to be attacked from an extra galactic threat. And I need all the help I can get, you being my sister. That gives me a new card to play with, two Shepard on the field not one. Trust me the name alone wet peoples pants."

She just looked at him with a raised brow. She wasn't ready to accept this, but she may as well tag along and increase her reputation.

OOOOO

The Princess walked down a corridor followed by a group of six honour guards. She walked onto a large bridge with her personal guard. The members of the crew stood and placed their hands over their hearts as the Princess walked around a chair and sat down. The guard then took their places beside her.

"Are all ships accounted for?" she asked.

"Yes princess they are, all 500 ships are ready as well as their crews." said the ship head.

"How long until we reach out destination?"

"Around 60 cycles till we reach Midpoint then another 60 till we reach the galaxy." he said. "Around 120 cycles in total."

"So be it, prepare for deliverance. All ships move out."

OOOOO

Shina Jack sat cross legged in front of the statue of the goddess along with a number of her students. The meditation session was a major part for the code. While they where warriors, they where also a religious sect and that had some expectations as well as worship. While Shepard wasn't religious he allowed her to teach people the way of the goddess she worshipped in return she would offer her monks for war and train a new generation of biotics.

It was a mutual relationship even if he didn't agree with some of it. As she prayed the bell outside began to chime and her eyes opened to look at the goddess and bowed. After dismissing her students she turned on the cushion she was on as Ashley walked in. She walked in and knelt in front of Jack.

"Ashley, I was expecting John." she said.

"He's at a major meeting at the moment, but has ordered a few of us to get this ready. We need as many of the monks as you can spare, we maybe at war soon. And we need all the help we can get." Ashley said making Jack look at her.

"Very well, it is part of the deal. But we need protection."

"We are already ready to help with that."

OOOOO

The standard LOKI mechs that were once made on earth had been changed, mostly due to the lack of tech to make them. Now they were completely different, they where still humanoid but more angular and rectangular. The head was now a simple red slit with three eyes above the slit while the head itself was in the save of a v with a white chevron painted on it. It's chest had a tight piece of webbing over it. The joins were covered in an armoured cloth to ensure that the points could be obvious weak points.

But this was just the standard soldier while another one which looked the same had more advanced armour and had a rocket launcher on the back. But both had a weapon specificly designed for them. It was an old M60 machine gun but modified with mass effect tech. This would make them effective combat soldiers but despite the lower tech level they were slow to make.

Tevos walked into the main mech manufacturing plant and up to the man in charge of the facility.

"Chief we have to step up production of the mechs." she said walking up to his desk.

He looked up at her with a raised brow. "How?" he asked.

All she did was smile.

OOOOO less then 3 months later.

A fleet of around 500 ships ranging from a single dreadnought to frigates exited from hyperspace to basic frigates. The ships themselves had an oval round shape to them with several weapon hard points on them. Due to the long journey the ships needed to rest and cool down for their engines. As they rested the Princess stood and looked out at the stars in front of her. New words for the empire to take a hold of. She smiled, even as her knowledge operator looked to her.

"Princess we are detecting a galaxy wide nexus of knowledge. I'm looking into it now." he said.

That made her smile even more but that smile dropped as ships then came out of space. But they were not uniform, some them had a different style to others.

"Incoming fleet." said the seer operator.

"Well, it seems that they have come to greet us." she said as she sat down. "Communicate with them, tell them that the Dolmus Empire wishes to extend greetings to the beings of this galaxy. We also wish for them to join us in our empire."

They waited for a few points before they got a response.

"Princess they just sent a reply. They say 'We are not interested in joining your Empire, please leave now and we'll forget about this'." said the speaker operator.

"They refuse to join us in peace?" the princess asked. "Tell them that if they do not wish to join us then they will be purged from this galaxy."

The speaker nodded and sent the message. A few points after the sent it the fleet opposite then then open fired. Their craft shook as the shots impacted their barriers and hulls.

"They said 'That is a declaration of war'." the speaker said. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"Very well open fire." the princess said.

The enemy fleet began to break up and move towards the fleet. The faster ships moved as fast as they could taking on the larger ships of the fleet. Rounds impacted the barriers of the Princess' fleet as the ships moved in close and began to take them on.

Warlords perspective.

"All ships move to intercept, disable if possible destroy if necessary!" yelled a commander from an Asari dreadnought.

Battrian raiders, being the fastest in the fleet moved up as fast as they could and began to harass the cruiser like ships. All milky way ships all had fixed weapon hard points, the downside of this was the fact that they could only target one way. These extra galactic ships didn't have fixed hard points making them easy targets but also able to target whatever they wanted. As the fleet began to slip off the cruisers and frigates then began to target the biggest threat ships. Rockets and ship batteries began to fire at the enemy ships as they began to move closer. The weapons from both sides where similar, whatever tech the threat used was not Mass effect tech but it was also not lasers.

The only difference was the Thanix cannons from the Solar Empire ships. It was a standard thing for all of their ships and they provided much more damage to the threat fleet then the other ships did. The area was now a mess of ships, missiles and debris. The Article commander smiled as he opened a channel.

"Commander, you have a clear shot go get them."

Normandy.

"Ok the fleet has opened up a path." Joker said as he turned to look at the team next to the airlocks. "Ready?"

"Joker, punch it." John said as he cocked his weapon.

The pilot smiled and hit the engines to full. The capitol ship of the Solar Empire flew past all other ships undetected and got close to the threat's capitol ship. As they got close Jack hit the airlock control and a team of six flew across space and onto the enemy ship. They passed through the shield with ease and landed on the hull. Ashley then grabbed a beacon and placed it on the hull and the group backed away. Ships then targeted the beacon and fired, the shield collapsed and ripped a hole in the hull.

"Let's go." John said and the team jumped in to the ship as a field covered the hole.

Ashley, Jack, Jane, Garrus and Wrex followed. The ship they where in was very… exotic as like they paid attention to the detail of the ship itself.

"Commander, I have hacked a small portion of their systems and have found their bridge." EDI said over the comm.

"Thanks EDI," John said as he turned to the others. "Me, Ashley and Garrus will take the bridge the rest of you find a terminal, get what intel you can."

They nodded and split up.

OOOOO

The princess could only watch as the fight in space was taking place. Whoever these people were their fighting style was extremely sloppy. No beauty, no complexity to it. They just charged in and began to fire at anything that moved. This was just painful to watch, at best they lost a few craft and the loss of their barriers and part of their hull.

"This is so boring." she moaned as an alarm went off. "What's that?"

"Intruders, someone has gained access to the ship!" one of her operators said.

"WHAT?!"

OOOOO

Jack ran up as fast as she could and kicked a soldier in the head before swinging her bo and took the helmet off the soldier. Before he could recover she punched him with a biotic blast sending him to into members of his team. More solider came and she spun her bo round creating a shield blocking the projectiles coming at her.

Jane charged in fast with a curved blade drawn. She dived as they tried to shoot at her but she rolled and slammed her knife into the jaw of one of them and unloaded several round from her pistol into another one. Wrex on the other hand just charged into a group of them knocking them to one side and crushing another against a wall. He then turned and unloaded shotgun rounds into the ones that survived. As the last one fell the three regrouped with each other and got a good look around.

The room was large with a cylindrical device above them. It rotated around them and EDI's map showed that this was the primary server room. Or at least the equivalent of a server room.

"We have to move fast." Jack said as she placed a hand on the ground. "There are more coming."

"Right, EDI which is the main console?" Jane asked as she tapped her comm.

"It should be directly below the device you are under." the AI replied.

Jane looked around and saw something that looked like a terminal, but the problem was that the controls on it. It had four fingers and she had five, looking around at the dead bodies around her she could tell that the threat was an alliance of alien races. Walking over to a body with four fingers she cut off both the arms and used them to access the terminal.

Princess perspective.

She had never thought it possible but here it was. Three aliens had managed to breach the ship without being detected, did these people have teleportation technology? She didn't know but what she did know was that she was going to crush these people like insects. They would pay for this transgression. Before she could do anything the door to control burst open and three aliens came in.

John's perspective.

As soon as he and the others entered John open fired at the nearest soldier dressed in gold. His rounds impacted its shield as it turned and advanced. Ash and Garrus jumped to the side taking over as the crew grabbed weapons and began to fire at them. However he was busy as the golden soldier came at him with it's staff. As it was swung he grabbed it before delivering a kick the gut of his opponent forcing the golden soldier to let go of it. At that point everything began to slow.

There was six golden soldiers each of them with their own weapons, and each of them stood next to a chair which sat a person who John could only describe as the leader. She was the target, assuming it was a she. That mean that these golden soldiers were some form of honour guard and they needed to be dealt with. As the room moved back into normal speed he swung the staff around and thrust it into the guard killing him outright.

The others came in fast but Ashley moved in fast with her own blade. She drove it into the leg of one of the golden soldiers before beheading the soldier. That evened the odds evened the odds even more, in their favour. The four golden soldiers left backed up with their weapons aimed at John. But he smiled and used his boosters and grabbed two of them bring them to the other end of the bridge.

The two guards turned to follow them surprised at the boost. But that didn't last as one of them had their head explode due to a sniper rifle round and the other had their leg severed and fell to the ground before a knife slit his throat. At the other end John ducked as one of the soldiers tried to swing at him but it ended up hitting his friend. This combat style he was using was not something that these soldiers where used to.

That was something he could use and kicked the leg from under him before slamming his fist down on the head knocking him out. Turing to the other he then delivered an uppercut to other one with his omni blade activated. The blade went though his head killing him outright. Allowing him to focus on the others in the bridge. Bringing his rifle up he opened fired at the ones who were easiest to target.

With the guard down Ash jumped out of cover and charged in. Pistol and knife in hand she moved towards the nearest crew member and slammed a knife in the head. Letting go she then grabbed the member and used him as a shield as rounds came at her. John was already in cover trying to take out as much of the bridge crew as possible. Garrus looked around and took cover, grabbing a grenade from his belt and armed it.

"GOING LOUD!" he yelled before throwing it.

It landed in the middle of the bridge and detonated. A loud bang and a blinding flash of light made people drop their weapons and cover their ears. After it died down the three came out of cover and killed everyone else except for the VIP who John walked up to and looked down on.

"Welcome to the milky way." he said before punching her so that she lost consciousness. "Target secure," he then clicked the comm. "Jane did you get the intel?" he asked.

"Yep, we're already at an airlock." she said.

"Ok move it." he said before turning to the others. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." Ash said. "Joker we need a pick up." she said over the comm.

Garrus then placed a device on the VIP and the guard before he and John picked one up. Activating their mag boots and walked up the wall next to the door. Ash then aimed her pistol at the bridge window.

"3, 2, 1," she yelled before she fired and at the same time they deactivated their mag boots.

The team got jettisoned from the ship at speed, they flew away from the ship far enough before the Normandy came from below them and picked them up in the hanger. The team rolled as soon as they got into the ship. Security came up fast and pointed their weapons at the two guests they had as the team got up.

"Take them to the brig." John ordered before hitting the comm. "Shepard to fleet, mission complete, let'm have it."

OOOOO

The Knowledge operator was not at the bridge when the intruders bordered. As he walked back he was stopped by a door blocking his path to the bridge. Confused he turned to a terminal on the wall.

"Craft, why is the way blocked to the bridge?" he asked.

"The seal is no longer active in the bridge, all systems have been diverted to secondary control." the system said.

"Is the princess still on board?" he asked in a panic.

"Negative."

"Set course to midpoint! Order all ships to flee back to midpoint!"

OOOOO

The space battle did not die down but the captains realised that something was up as the ships began to turn. John looked out of the main cockpit of the Normandy as he could see all the ships begin to turn.

"Commander, the Article commander has ordered a withdraw to all ships." Joker said.

"Pull back." John nodded. "We don't know what their FTL is like."

Joker nodded and pulled the Normandy back along with the rest of the joint fleet. They watched as the ships turned and fled back into dark space, people began to cheer in the ships. John however didn't, after all this was just the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

Princess Ulestia awoke with a start and looked around. She found herself in a glass like cell and she didn't even know how she got there. Moving around the cell she was repelled by one of the panels of glass, but it wasn't glass. A force field, out side of that was two soldiers who looked like two of the people who stormed onto the bridge. Whoever these people were, they were at least smart.

"Being your leader to me!" she said.

The two looked to her before saying something in another language and turning to face forwards.

"Hey pay attention to me! I am royalty and demand to see your leader!" she yelled but they ignored her.

"They understand, but they'll do nothing." said a voice to her said.

She turned to see one of her royal guard laying on a bed in the next cell. Shaking her head she sat on her own bed.

"Why do they not listen?"

"Orders most likely. It seems that they are very interested in us, I keep hearing the phrases Article, Warlords and Shepard. The first two sound like organisations given the speech patterns but the last seems to be like a name. And one that they seem to respect." he said giving her an idea.

"Hey I want to speak to this Shepard!" she said this time getting their attention.

One of them tapped something on their ear and said something. After a few points they nodded and opened the door, one had their weapon aimed at her. The other produced binders and indicated for her to turn around.

OOOOO

John sat in the war room reading up on the latest reports about the battle. Each of the Warlords were allowed one salvage team to get a share of the tech. After that it was first come first claim. But thankfully the salvaging style his team was using allowed him to get more tech. The idea was to use their suits and bring stuff closer to the salvage ship to claim it as theirs, it was a sneaky move but it was allowed. Getting a one up on the other Warlords, despite the situation, was always the game plan even if they were at war with an extra-galactic threat.

The door then opened and the two guard walked in with the female prisoner. She was brought to one of the chairs and sat. Before she could do anything else one of the guards pressed something on her neck and a loud click sounded making her cry out.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" she yelled.

"No and to be honest we don't care." John said making her eyes look to him.

"How can I..."

"That thing he injected you with was a translator implant, it allows you to understand us."

"I see, and you might you be? The leader of these worthless peons?" she asked getting a nasty look from the guard who brought her in.

"My name, is Supreme Commander John Shepard. I'm the Capitan of this ship and the one who got you and your friend out of that ship of yours." that earned him a nasty look from the woman across from him. "We have no interest in joining any Empire and am more then willing to take you on in a war."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me and the other Warlords."

"Warlords?"

"That is something for later, you said you wanted to see me? Well here I am."

"Yes, I'm ordering you to release me now."

John just simply smiled and shook his head. "You don't understand the situation you are in right now don't you? You are a prisoner of the Solar empire, you don't get to make demands or orders. You are in no position to, I don't care who you are or where you come from. Take her back to the cell."

The princess resisted but she was soon out of the room. "EDI did you get all that?" John asked.

"Indeed I did, sending all information to Article. We also received a message to convenience in 60 days after consolidation." she said.

"Perfect." John muttered.

OOOOO Midpoint station.

The room was light up with a red light onto several people who sat in a horse shoe shape. The Knowledge operator stood before a Prince and several Justice seers. Another feet was readying itself for the voyage to the new galaxy as such they needed knowledge about the enemy force. The Knowledge operator bowed before the prince could even speak.

"Ki'lon I was not expecting your arrival here at mindpoint. What do you have to say?" the prince asked.

Ki'lon nodded and rose up. "My prince, what I have found has been quite illuminating. The enemy has a massive communications network that they refer to as 'extranet'. It holds quite a lot of information within it, I have gained a lot of information from this network. It also seems that our enemy refers themselves as Article, it also seems to work on a feudal system of government….."

Before he could continue someone walked in and interrupted what he was saying. "I'm afraid that is not the case." a female voice said making eyes turn to see a female with a tail on the back of her head walk in. "As much as I value the princess operators it seems that Ki'lon has made a mistake."

"And what might that be?" Ki'lon asked.

"First off all Article is not the name of the enemy, it's the name of an organisation that is outside of any of the factions who are at war with each other. As for the factions, they are not feudal lords but Warlords."

The prince leaned forward and his brow raised. "Warlords?"

"Indeed it seems that up until two and a half years ago the majority of the galaxy was ruled by the 'Citadel council'. But the galaxy became under siege from this..." an image of a tall machine with tentacles at the bottom appeared as a hologram before the prince and Justice seers. "… the galaxy called it a Reaper. There was a fleet of them, countless from what I've seen, their mission was to harvest all advanced life in their galaxy. There has been speculation about the reason why, one of them is fuel." as she finished silence fell over the room before she continued.

"Their arrival and war devastated the galaxy to such a degree that any and all governments no longer existed. The population is under a billion people galaxy wide This is when the Warlords come out, individuals who were either power hungry or desperate to bring back some version of this council. Now the Warlords fight for territory, wealth, resources and other such things. We could use this against them but the Article organisation puts a stop to that."

"So they are looking for a new government?" one of the Justice seers asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems like things are in chaos but given what Ki'lon has said and found, it seems that they are not interested in our rule."

The prince raised his head as if he was looking down at the two. "Why? Why do they not what our rule? We offer peace and stability."

The princess' Knowledge operator gulped before speaking. "The princess said 'if they do not wish to join us, they will be purged from the galaxy'. It maybe because of our not joining die rule."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a perfectly alright offer. If they do not wish to join then they are a threat to out empire and must be removed. This has worked since before I was formed and will work for points to come."

"Of course my prince, but there is one person that we should be concerned about." the hologram then changed to one of an alien wearing black armour. "Supreme Commander John Shepard, from what I have read he is our main concern..."

OOOOO

The room was filled with the other Warlords but with the lack of animosity between them. After all an attack from outside of the galaxy would force rivalries aside for the most intimidate threat. A hologram of Mordin stood in the middle of the room reporting on the tech they had found.

"…. all weapons technology works on the same basic principals as our element zero weapons. But the weapons however do not retract like our modern weapons. It seems that the weapons are leaning towards the energy based propulsion, much like how we are researching directed energy weapons. But it seems that they have not perfected the technology yet, as such each round is charged with an energy that acts like a directed energy weapon but is not." he spoke quickly making a few of the Warlords rub their heads due to the fast talk giving them a headache.

"The hulls of their ships are remarkably durable due to the unique alloy that's used the making of their ships. The alloy, seems to be weak against high heat weapons like the Thanix cannons from the solar empire ships."

"So the Commander has an advantage?" asked one of the Warlords who shot a look at Shepard.

John however shrugged. "So? Just got lucky." he smiled.

Mordin ignored them and continued. "Their FTL abilities however far exceed our own. This explains how they can travel between dark-space in such a sort time. If we ever face them in this galaxy they will have the speed advantage as the FTL speed is faster then the mass relays. This will be a problem if we cannot match their speed. However, looking at their FTL frequency may be able to produce something that will slow them down matching the speed of the mass relays. This will give us equal footing as the enemy." he lowered the datapad he had and looked up. "That's as much as I can find out about their technology and we are working on reverse engineering it. But it will take time."

Wrex, who had been silent though out the beefing, spoke up. "Time we may not have." he said.

The other Warlords looked to each other and nodded. This was a tricky situation, unlike the Reapers this enemy could be fought against conventionally but the problem was the technology. They were at least 100 years advanced compared to the milky way and in some places that was going to be a problem. They needed every advantage they could use.

"Thank you Mordin." said the head of Article.

The Salarian scientist nodded and his hologram disappeared.

As he did an Asari warlord spoke up "So, it seems that we have many problems to figure out."

"Indeed, this is presenting a problem for all of us." Mikyle said stroking his chin. "But at least we know we can beat them."

"With under a billion people left?" a Turian Warlord asked. "Not likely."

"I agree." John spoke up. "Since my empire is quite small at the moment we have little manpower but we make up for it with mechs, we can supply them in limited numbers to all warlords here. Obviously they have to be the most basic ones and I expect them back after this whole ordeal is over."

A few nods appeared around the table in agreement. This wasn't a beefing about each other's technology or about sharing it, this was about a common enemy that they needed to face. Even if they would never agree to hand it back over once it was all over it was still necessary to offer it so that they all can survive. They had to look out for each other even they didn't like it.

"Well talk about that later, but now to know our enemy." said the Salarian said. "But I believe that you have some more information for us."

"Indeed, my chief doctor is still working on the biology of the enemy. But so far we've been able to identify at least 5 different species working together. But she found something in them that has her a bit concerned and she wanted a more in-depth analysis. She's working with several doctors at the moment to try and find out what it is. However it seems that four of them may have been gerneticlly engineered, or so heavily modified that they are no longer the species they used to be." John shook his head as he leaned forward. "This creates even more problems if we face them on world or ships. Even when I fought them they where tough, not as though as a Krogan but tougher then a Turian. Once I get the report I'll make sure to inform all of you and send you all a copy."

"So reverse engineering of the weapons is a priority." an Asari said.

"Indeed, but we do have a prisoner who we can interrogate."

"Bring her in, I've been waiting for this." Oda said.

John nodded and pressed his ear bud, a few moments later Jack and Jane walked in with their prisoner. Moving her to the middle of the room and forced her onto a chair. She grunted as she sat and looked around at the aliens around her.

"Pretty." muttered one of the Warlords.

"Please state your name for the record." the Salarian said.

"Princess Ulestia, of the Dolmus empire. Third in line for the throne." the princess said making people raise their brows in a curious way.

"Why did you attack our galaxy?" Oda asked.

The princess looked to him as if he was a child. "We didn't attack, you did. We only wish to bring peace to this galaxy."

"We only attacked because you threatened us." Mikyle shot back. "We shot back after that declaration of war. No matter how you look at it, you invaded and attacked not us."

The princess just shook her head "Impudent fool." she muttered before locking eyes with the lead Salarain. "Are you the leader? Why didn't you get me yourself instead of your worthless peon?"

A few Warlords chuckled while others just laughed. "You insult us, and the man who warned us about the greatest threat to this galaxy? Wow your even more of a fool then I realise." Wrex said trying to contain his laughter and anger.

"Be thankful he wasn't on the warpath." said an asari. "You would not have survived."

"We are not as allied as you might think, and I am not the leader. Mealy a neutral party who's interested in saving this galaxy." the Salarian said. "The people you see around here, are simply Warlords with their own empires to look after. They have no interest of joining up with any empire and neither do I."

"We don't want to join any empire, and we will defend ourselves to the last." John spoke up.

"Then you will all die at the hands of my brother." the princess said. "I have no more reason to talk to any of you,"

"We have ways of making you talk." Mikyle said with a smile. "So you can either talk, or we can get it out of you."

"You wouldn't dare." the princess shot back.

The silence in the room told her otherwise.


End file.
